Las Alas del Sinsajo
by ChocolateFrogs98
Summary: Continuación de "El Crepúsculo de los Juegos" y de "Ignición". Después de que estallara la Arena gracias a la flecha de Katniss, los rebeldes se pondrán en marcha para luchar contra el Capitolio y Bella intentará resistir las torturas que planea el Presidente Snow. ¿De verdad te lo vas a perder?
1. Capítulo 1: Distrito 8

**Por un momento creía que no lo iba a conseguir… pero sí, sigue siendo martes y aquí está (tengo una excusa, estaba de vacaciones y no tenía demasiado tiempo).**

**Como os daréis cuenta a medida que vaya haciendo los capítulos, podréis ver que hay un Capítulo narrado por Luke, uno por Bella, uno por Luke… probablemente será así hasta que rescaten a Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío.**

**Capítulo 1: Distrito 8**

El paisaje que se extendía delante de mí era bastante aburrido. Simplemente eran edificios de hormigón, y más edificios de hormigos y más… creo que me entendéis.

En el Distrito 3 no había mucha vegetación que digamos y en realidad era bastante tétrico, pero estaba en nuestro camino al Distrito 13 y teníamos que cruzarlo, por muy aburrido y soso que fuera.

A pesar de todo (el aburrimiento, el deslumbrante sol en mi espalda, la sed que hacía arder mi garganta y la incomodidad de llevar horas encima de un caballo) no estaba de tan mal humor como uno quisiera esperar. ¿La razón? La hermosa comandante que iba agarrada con fuerzas a mi cintura. Si una mujer guapa como Paylor estuviese aunque fuera tan solo cinco segundos abrazada a ti se te pasaría el mal humor de inmediato, te lo aseguro.

— Comandante… Comandante —casi me caí del caballo al oír una voz desconocida proviniendo de la nada, aunque como si estuviese a mi lado.

Detrás de mí Paylor no pareció sorprenderse demasiado— Aquí Paylor —le dijo a su reloj—. ¿Me recibís? Aquí Comandante Paylor.

— Comandante —la extraña voz masculina proveniente de la muñeca de Paylor dijo con alivio—, declare su estado y posición.

— Estamos en el Distrito 3, General Daniels, intactos —contestó Paylor.

— Perfecto. ¿Tiene alguna manera de llegar al Distrito 8 lo antes posible?

— Sí, pero mi misión es llevar… —empezó a decir Paylor.

— Lucian Swan y el caballo van a tener que ir contigo al Distrito 8, Comandante, luego ya pueden venir al 13 —la cortó el General.

Paylor no parecía demasiado alegre con el cambio de planes que le suponía pasar más rato aún conmigo— ¿Cuál es el nuevo plan? —pareció resignarse.

— Mañana por la mañana vamos a enviar a una pequeña tropa de soldados para que ocupe el Distrito 8. Tú, Comandante, los lideraras, cuando llegues al 8, claro, para acabar con la invasión. El 8 es de los Distritos que más rebeldes tiene, por lo que te ha de resultar fácil la misión. Lo más probable es que el Capitolio envíe tropas para reconquistar el Distrito, tú tienes que mantener la posición y defender el puesto, cueste lo que cueste. ¿Entendido?

Paylor suspiró— Sí, mi General.

— Buena suerte —se despidió el General.

Paylor permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos más y, cada vez que me giraba a mirarla la veía con una mueca de consternación en la cara.

— Sé que quizás no soy tu persona favorita en este mundo —le dije en un intento de animarla—, pero no veo por qué pones esa cara tan larga ante el concepto de pasar un par de días más conmigo.

— No es por eso —negó Paylor.

— ¿Y entonces? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Paylor frunció los labios y no contestó. En realidad no dijo ni una sola palabra aparte de darme indicaciones, aunque supongo que era mejor que cuando se pasaba el rato gritándome…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En nuestro cuarto día de viaje desde que salimos del 9, justo cuando empezaba a caer la noche, nos detuvimos en una pequeña plaza que estaba cerca del centro del Distrito 8. Estábamos hambrientos, sedientos y muertos de sueño. Hesperis no parecía capaz de aguantarse en pie mucho tiempo más y la oscuridad empezaba a cernirse sobre nosotros, dificultando aún más la visión del camino.

— ¿Sabes a dónde tenemos que ir? —le pregunté a Paylor.

Ella desmontó y frunció el ceño— No, pero creo que sé dónde están.

— ¿Oh? —inquirí desmontando también del caballo.

— Seguramente han decidido ocupar el Edificio de la Justicia, es lo bastante grande como para que quepa un gran grupo de gente y además lo primero que intentará tomar el Capitolio, así que es lo primero que tenemos que empezar a defender nosotros —explicó.

— Y… no sabrás por casualidad dónde cae el Edificio de la Justicia, ¿verdad?

Paylor empezó a caminar con paso seguro— Sígueme —dijo.

Tirando de las riendas de Hesperis obedecí a la Comandante. No podía ver demasiado ver por dónde íbamos, pues ya se había puesto el sol y no había ninguna luz que alumbrara el camino. Pero eso no parecía detener a Paylor, que se movía con ligereza entre los bloques de casas y edificios que se alzaban a ambos lados de la carretera por la que habíamos llegado.

Tan solo debían de haber pasado unos cinco minutos cuando nos volvimos a detener, esta vez en una plaza mucho más grande aunque no en muy buen estado y con una fuente en el centro. La fuente estaba rota y el agua salía disparada hacia la derecha sin control, encharcando el suelo de piedra y dándole un aspecto bastante tétrico a la escena.

Al fondo de la plaza había un gran edificio de color gris y con una gran puerta de caoba, era evidente que era el Edificio de la Justicia con tan solo compararlo con los edificios que había a su alrededor.

— Espero que tus soldados tengan algo de comer, porque me muero de hambre —le dije a Paylor frotándome el estómago.

Me pareció verla rodar los ojos, aunque como todo estaba oscuro no podía estar demasiado seguro, lo que sí que hice fue oírla murmurar «¡Hombres!» con exasperación. Sonreí, eso era algo que Maya (la mejor amiga de mi hermana y la novia de mi hermano) hacía muy a menudo en mi presencia.

— Te marcharás mañana a primera hora —me dijo Paylor con un tono de voz que no daba pie a discusiones.

— ¿Ni siquiera me dejarás dormir hasta tarde? —protesté— Llevo días sin dormir bien y encima me espera un buen camino hasta el trece.

Paylor entrecerró los ojos y yo retrocedí un par de pasos, intimidado.

— A las siete estarás en camino —dijo ella.

— ¡Ala! ¡A las cuatro de la mañana si te apetece! A las diez —regateé.

— Ocho —dijo ella.

— ¿Y media? —supliqué.

— Hecho —aceptó y luego parpadeó un par de veces como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer— ¡Eres insufrible! —exclamó con furia y empezó a dar grandes zancadas hasta la puerta.

Conteniendo la risa, porque sabía que si me reía solo acabaría en grandes problemas, la seguí con Hesperis detrás de mí.

— Soy la Comandante Paylor, abrid la puerta —ordenó tras golpear un par de veces el gran trozo de madera.

La puerta se abrió una rendija y una cabeza asomó por el agujero— ¿Comandante? —parecía aliviado—. Esperábamos su llegada —y abrió la puerta.

— Este es Lucian Swan…—empezó a decirle Paylor al joven soldado (no debía de tener más de veinte años) al ver la mirada de desconfianza que me lanzaba.

— Luke —la corregí.

—… se marchará al 13 mañana por la mañana —me ignoró—. Es el hermano de la chica vampiro —añadió.

— ¿El caballo también ha de entrar? —preguntó el soldado dubitativo.

— Sí, y deberíais alimentarlo y darle de comer —dijo Paylor.

— ¿Dónde está la cocina? —salté de repente, pues mi estómago había rugido a la mención de comida y me estaba muriendo de hambre.

— Es esa puerta de allí —señaló una puerta blanca en la derecha, no demasiado convencido sobre si debía contestarme o no—. Seguramente encontraréis algunas de las sobras de la cena —mi estómago se alegró ante estas palabras—, si Horace no ha saqueado la cocina antes —añadió en voz baja.

— Gracias —le dijo Paylor, que también estaba hambrienta, aunque no lo admitiese—. ¿Cómo te llamas, soldado?

— Evan Lynch —dijo poniéndose recto.

— ¿Es tu turno de guardia? —le preguntó.

— Sí, Comandante, aunque ya es la hora de mi cambio —contestó.

— Bien, pues encárgate del caballo y descansa, soldado Lynch —le ordenó Paylor.

La mirada desesperada que me lanzó Evan me dijo que no tenía demasiado claro qué hacer con mi yegua. Y le habría ayudado de no haber estado tan famélico y agotado, pero estaba seguro de que algo se le ocurriría al soldado.

.

.

En la cocina había otro soldado, este de unos cuarenta y pocos años, que miraba de forma ausente la mesa y le daba pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando a un vaso de cristal con un líquido transparente (una parte de mí esperaba que no fuera agua y que el soldado quisiese compartir).

— Soldado Jacobs —Paylor había reconocido a nuestro acompañante.

— Comandante —Jacobs pegó un salto—, ¿qué hace…? —tosió— ¿Le gustaría algo para beber?

— A mi sí —intervine—, y si tienes algo de comida también, llevamos sin comer desde las doce del mediodía.

Jacobs tenía un par de platos con algo que parecía carne delante nuestro a los pocos segundos. También dejó encima de la mesa dos vasos que llenó con el mismo líquido que el suyo que resultó no ser agua.

— ¿Qué es? —le pregunté tras darle otro sorbo.

— Una vieja botella de algo llamado Skyy Vodka —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Al parecer al alcalde del 8 le gustaban las bebidas fuertes.

— ¿Puedes informarnos de lo que ha pasado en estos últimos tres días? —le preguntó Paylor al hombre.

— Bueno… El Distrito 12 fue bombardeado hace unos par de días, es por eso que los de allá arriba han decidido entrar ya en acción, supongo—explicó—. Aparte de nosotros han enviado tropas al Distrito 4 y que yo sepa aun están intentando asegurarlo. Una vez nosotros nos hayamos apoderado completamente del 8 y hayamos resistido todos los ataques que nos envíe el Capitolio para recuperar la zona, nuestra misión será ocupar el 3, pero creo que se nos unirá otro pelotón para eso.

— ¿Algo más? —Paylor parecía preocupada.

— Del exterior no, no hemos sabido nada desde el segundo día —dijo—. Se nos estropeó la radio —aclaró.

— ¿Y qué habéis hecho desde vuestra llegada? —inquirió ella.

— Nos libramos de los pocos Agentes que estaban aquí y ocupamos el Edificio. Hemos empezado a hacer incursiones a los alrededores de esta plaza y hemos ido ocupando territorio lentamente. Lo último que hemos conseguido ha sido ocupar la fábrica de la zona sur; Burke y Riggs están allí con una pequeña tropa para defenderla.

— ¿Y los ciudadanos?

— La mayoría de rebeldes, están en las zonas que hemos ocupado, pero son demasiados y tenemos muy poco trozo de momento —parecía estar disculpándose.

— ¿Qué pasó con los Juegos? —pregunté lo que llevaba rondándome la cabeza desde la mañana que Paylor nos sacó del 9 desviando la mirada de mi plato vacío.

— No lo tenemos del todo claro —se encogió de hombros—. Por la noche de (¿el tercer día? Creo que sí que era el tercero. Bueno, da igual el día). Una noche Katniss lanzó una flecha al campo de fuerza de la Arena y la pantalla se volvió negra. Y eso es lo que sabemos todos.

— ¿Nada de los tributos? ¿Están vivos? —se me cerró la garganta pensando en Bella, mi hermana de diecisiete años que había tenido que volver a ir a esos asquerosos Juegos por segunda vez a causa del Tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

— No lo sabemos —Jacobs me miró entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Por qué…?

— Es Lucian Swan —esta vez no me vi con corazón de corregirla—, es el hermano de Izzy Swan — capté la mirada de compasión que me lanzaba.

— Oh —Jacobs parecía algo avergonzado—. Lo siento.

No sabía si se estaba disculpándome por haber desconfiado de mí o si me estaba dando el pésame. Decidí no averiguarlo.

— ¿Me enseñáis dónde puedo dormir? —pregunté con la voz vacía, intentando no pensar en la posible muerte de una de los dos hermanos que me quedaban (y eso que éramos siete en un principio).

Jacobs me acompañó en silencio hasta una de las habitaciones (por el aspecto parecido al de el Edificio de la Justicia de mi casa diría que era una de las que usaban los tributos para despedirse antes de marcharse a los Juegos). Estaba llena de sacos esparcidos en el suelo y un soldado durmiendo en cada saco.

— Puedes usar uno de los de repuesto —susurró Jacobs guiándome hacia un gran armario en la pared del fondo—. Y puedes ponerte en ese rincón de allí, debajo de la ventana —me señaló el sitio.

El armario estaba lleno de telas de tiendas de campaña, sacos, botiquines de primeros auxilios, mantas y uniformes de recambio. Jacob me dio uno de los sacos y también una manta («puedes usarla como almohada» dijo)

Intentando hacer el menos ruido posible y no pisar a nadie me acomodé en mi saco, decidiendo que era mejor no ponerme el pijama, aunque estuviese más incómodo.

Caí dormido a los pocos minutos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— ¿No deberías haberte ido ya? —preguntó Paylor con el ceño fruncido al verme sentado en la cocina tranquilamente.

— Quedamos en que me iría a las ocho y media, apenas son las ocho —le sonreí descaradamente.

Paylor se cruzó de brazos— Yo si fuera tú me iría yendo, a no ser que no aprecies para nada tu vida.

— Uuuuhhh —cantó el grupo de soldados con el que estaba desayunando.

Me reí ante su intento de amenaza, sabía que podía hacerlo mejor, pero por alguna razón yo la sacaba tanto de sus casillas que le costaba encontrar buenas réplicas. Supongo que un viaje de tres días con un chico que liga contigo a cada minuto que puede te acaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

— ¡Espero que a y media hayas desaparecido! —exclamó girándose para salir por la puerta dramáticamente (y créeme, viviendo con Bella he visto muchas salidas dramáticas, la mayoría de ellas le salían mal).

Pero por la puerta abierta irrumpió un soldado con aspecto agitado y Paylor chocó de bruces contra él y cayó al suelo de culo.

Los hombres nos reímos, las mujeres nos fulminaron con la mirada. Pero toda la diversión se nos acabó cuando el soldado abrió la boca.

— Hemos avistado varios aerodeslizadores del Capitolio —anunció—, vienen hacia aquí.

— ¡Coged vuestras armas! ¡Llevad a la gente a un lugar seguro! —gritó Paylor con autoridad haciéndose oír por encima de los gritos de los demás.

Yo también fui a buscar la pistola que me había dejado un soldado llamado Cotton unos días atrás y corrí a las calles igual que los demás.

— ¡Swan! —me llegó la voz de Paylor entre el barullo general— ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

La Comandante apareció de repente a mi lado, con un arma de aspecto bastante mortífero en sus manos. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban feroces y una expresión de completa determinación enmascaraba su cara. Varios mechones de pelo negro se escapaban de su coleta y bailaban delante de su cara al son del viento.

Nunca había visto a una mujer más atractiva que ella en aquellos momentos.

— Quiero ayudar —le dije con seriedad.

Paylor me miró de arriba abajo, probablemente comprobando mi predisposición a ayudar y la verdad en mis palabras— Está bien —aceptó tras unos segundos—, ven conmigo —ordenó.

Y juntos nos escabullimos entre los edificios para patear los traseros de tantos Agentes de la Paz como pudiésemos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A quilómetros de allí, en un campamento en los espesos bosques que ocupaban gran parte del Distrito 13, una niña de unos seis años cayó llorando al suelo.

— Vamos, no llores, shh no pasa nada. Deja de llorar —un adolescente que debía rondar los diecinueve, alto y musculoso se agachó para ayudarla.

— No puedo —lloriqueó la niña.

— Venga, no te rindas, ya casi hemos llegado —trató de animarla él.

La pequeña se puso de pie— ¿A dónde? —preguntó sorbiendo por la nariz.

— No lo sé —confesó él—. Pero ahora he de ir a cazar, ¿quieres acompañarme?

— ¿Puedo? —los ojos de la niña se abrieron con esperanza.

El chico asintió enérgicamente— Claro, si tus padres te dejan…

La niña bajó la mirada con tristeza— No consiguieron escapar de las bombas.

Él se acarició la nuca, incómodo— Supongo que entonces no hay ningún problema por el que no puedas venir, ¿no? ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Flora —contestó a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas.

— Pues, Flora, ven conmigo y te enseñaré cómo hacer trampas. ¡Incluso hasta podrás tirar con mi arco!

La niña sonrió emocionada y se agarró de la mano del adolescente.

— Por cierto, soy Gale —le dijo con amabilidad.

— Lo sé —contestó Flora sonrojándose—. Tú me salvaste de las bombas.

.

.

Flora caminaba por los árboles con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba buscando alguna señal de las trampas que Gale había hecho para ver si algún animal había caído. De momento solo había visto una con un conejo y otra con una ardilla. Gale le había dicho que memorizase qué trampas tenían animales para que luego él fuese directamente a ellas y matara a los pobres bichos (algo que Flora había agradecido de corazón, pues no se veía capaz de matar al pobre conejo o a la pequeña ardilla).

De repente Flora oyó el crujido de una rama y se puso en tensión; no podía ser Gale porque se había ido en la dirección contraria y tampoco podía ser nadie del campamento que habían montado porque estaban algo lejos.

— ¿Quién hay allí? —preguntó tensándose.

De los árboles salieron dos hombres con el mismo traje gris y con dos pistolas enormes en las manos. Flora chilló.

Gale oyó el grito de la pequeña Flora y echó a correr en la dirección que lo había oído. Se sentiría bastante culpable si por su culpa una pequeña de apenas seis años moría por hacer algo que él le había dicho que hiciera (sobre todo porque Flora le recordaba mucho a su propia hermana Posy, de cuatro años).

Cuando llegó vio a un par de soldados armados que intentaban controlar a una Flora muy histérica.

— ¡Gale! —gritó al verle aparecer y se agarró a su pierna.

Gale miró con sospecha a los dos hombres y agarró con fuerza su arco— ¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó.

— Somos soldados del Distrito 13 —contestó uno de ellos.

— El Distrito 13 no existe —dijo Flora en la pierna de Gale.

El soldado pareció haberla oído— Sí que existe, pequeña, y ahora será vuestra nueva casa —dijo en un tono que intentaba ser dulce.

Gale apretó los puños, no le daban muy buena espina esos tipos. ¿El Distrito 13? ¡Menuda chorrada! Pero por otra parte tenía a ochocientas personas a las que alimentar y sabía que no aguantarían mucho en los bosques.

Flora no parecía sospechar de los señores, porque se separó de Gale y les miró con unos ojos muy abiertos— ¿En el Distrito 13 hay baños calientes? —preguntó.

El soldado asintió— Y también hay médicos que te pueden ayudar con las quemaduras, y comida, y camas, y…

Gale suspiró al ver la cara de alegría de Flora, sabía que por mucho que se resistiera era lo mejor para su gente… si resultaba ser verdad. Miró al soldado que no estaba hablando con Flora como para que le resolviese las dudas.

— Verás, el Distrito 13 no llegó a desaparecer nunca… —le empezó a contar el hombre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y… ¿Qué me decís? ¿Payke os va gustando cada vez más? ¿Que mona que es Flora por el amor de los arcoíris de colores? ¿Casi me das un infarto creía que no actualizabas hoy? ¿Nada?**

**Bueno el título se lo debo a andromedaariessayita y también un poco la idea de este capítulo y sobre qué hacer con Luke… así que este capítulo te lo dedico a ti (como se me olvido dedicarte el penúltimo de Ignición te toca este).**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que sepáis que el 28 (jueves) es mi cumpleaños ¡ASÍ QUE ESPERO FELICITACIONES DE VUESTRA PARTE! (las mayúsculas son para llamar vuestra atención, ¿ha funcionado?)**

**Besos, CF98**


	2. Capítulo 2: Cumbres Borrascosas

**Pues aquí vienen las primeras torturas de Bella…**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 2: Cumbres Borrascosas**

El frío suelo de piedra de la celda no ayudaba a mis músculos adoloridos, aunque prefería mil veces estar allí dos años enteros antes de que me sacaran aunque fuese cinco míseros minutos, si los gritos que me llegaban eran indicación de lo que estaba pasando en el exterior.

Por lo poco que sabía llevaba aquí dos largos días, aunque más bien habían parecido dos semanas, donde mi única visita era un soldado que traía una jarra de agua y una pequeña bandeja con una asquerosa masa gris cada mañana.

Suspiré y mis manos acariciaron de forma inconsciente la enrome cicatriz que tenía en la barriga gracias a la espada de Enobaria. El Presidente Snow había dicho que me serviría como lección el que la herida se curase de forma natural y tan solo se había encargado de que no se infectara.

Una parte de mí se preguntaba por qué no me habían matado todavía.

Deseaba tener algo que me entretuviera y me hiciera olvidar el ardor en mis tripas (causado tanto como por la herida como por el hambre), pero no había nada en la habitación aparte de la puerta y una estrecha ventana muy cerca del techo.

Titirité y me hice una bola para conservar el calor, conteniendo una mueca al tensarse los puntos. Mi única vestimenta consistía de mi ropa interior y la larga camiseta con un gran agujero con la que me habían sacado de los juegos.

«_¿Es esto lo que quiere hacer el presidente?_» me pregunté mentalmente «_¿Esperar a que el aburrimiento, el frío, el hambre y el miedo me vuelvan loca?_»

— No conseguiréis romperme —le susurré a mi mortecina celda.

Me contestaron las dementes carcajadas de Annie. Por un momento me estremecí, imaginándome que esa risa provenía del Presidente, que se estaba riendo de mis inútiles esfuerzos para resistirme.

«_Regreso en este momento de visitar al dueño de mi casa. Sospecho que este solitario vecino me dará más de un motivo de preocupación. La comarca en que he venido…_» empecé a recitar _Cumbres borrascosas_ de memoria, era un truco que había aprendido para mantener alejados los malos pensamientos.

Mi narración se interrumpió cuando oí los marcados pasos de dos personas que se acercaban por el pasillo. Aguanté el aliento, esperando a que se detuvieran en alguna celda que no fuese la mía. Una oleada de pánico me invadió cuando oí la voz grave de alguien susurrando la contraseña (_Amare patriae est nostra lex_) y luego pulsando los cinco números en el panel de al lado de mi puerta.

Un hombre bastante grande y vestido con uniforme entró dándole una patada a la puerta, que acabó estampándose contra la pared con un ruido metálico, y de dos grandes zancadas quedó frente a mí.

— Tú te vienes con nosotros —anunció cogiéndome del brazo y tirando de mí hacia arriba con brusquedad.

El hombre me arrastró hasta la puerta, donde nos esperaba otro soldado que se apodero del brazo que me quedaba, y entre los dos me arrastraron por el pasillo.

Aproveché para fijarme en las hileras de puertas que veía en el oscuro pasillo y me pregunté quiénes (a parte de Annie y Peeta, que eran los únicos cuyos gritos había reconocido) estaban en ellas.

Mis opresores me hicieron subir unas empinadas escaleras (se pusieron uno delante y otro detrás de mí porque eran algo estrechas) y luego me metieron en una habitación con una puerta blanca.

La habitación se parecía bastante a aquella en la que había estado la primera vez que me desperté en el Capitolio (habían una silla, una mesa y un espejo idénticos, sino los mismos) tan solo que la puerta en vez de ser gris era blanca y había una televisión de plasma en la pared.

Me estremecí al recordar el interrogatorio que sufrí tras despertar después de los Juegos…

.

.

— _Vaya, señorita Swan, me alegra ver que está despierta —susurró el Presidente con falsa dulzura que hizo que se me erizara el vello de la nuca._

_Levante la cabeza desafiante— No lograrás sonsacarme nada —le aseguré._

— _¿Estás segura? —Snow sonrió— Tengo entendido que puedo llegar a ser muy… persuasivo —arrastró la palabra._

_Apreté los labios como muestra de que no iba a decir nada._

— _Empezaremos por algo fácil —dijo Snow ignorando mis claras muestras de rebeldía—. ¿Dónde se esconden los rebeldes?_

_Resoplé— Como que te voy a decir eso._

— _Respuesta equivocada —dijo él y apretó un botón del pequeño mando que llevaba en la mano y del que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora._

_Jadeé al sentir el calambrazo que salía de la silla y me recorría todo el cuerpo._

— _Volvámoslo a intentar. ¿Dónde. Se. Ocultan. Los. Rebeldes?_

_Apreté los dientes— Quizás lo sepa tu madre._

_Otra descarga me envolvió. Seguimos así un par de minutos más._

— _Quizá si te digo esto serás más complaciente… Sabemos que los rebeldes se ocultan en el 13—sonrió como un padre que ha visto a su hijo robar una galleta de la cocina._

— _¿Y entonces para qué me lo preguntas? —pregunté con incredulidad._

— _Para comprobar si los métodos funcionaban contigo y decías la verdad._

— _Pues que les den a tus métodos —contesté con voz estrangulada._

— _Tsk, tsk. Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu Presidente —me reprendió él._

_Sabía que si decía lo que me estaba cruzando la mente en esos momentos (_"que le den también a mi Presidente_") me ganaría una descarga aún mayor que las anteriores, de manera que contuve la lengua._

_Snow sonrió, complacido— Vamos mejorando —me entraron ganas de darle un puñetazo que le borrara la sonrisa de la cara—. Ahora… ¿quiénes son los rebeldes infiltrados en el Capitolio?_

— _¿Y yo qué sé? —Calambrazo— No tengo ni idea—Calambrazo—. ¡Qué no lo sé, hostia!_

— _Parece que dices la verdad… Siguiente pregunta ¿quién estaba en la huida de la Arena?_

— _Uff… no sé, mucha gente._

_Calambre— Dime nombres._

— _Pues… la mayoría de tributos, como supongo que habrás adivinado, algunos mentores, familias supongo._

— _¡Gente del Capitolio! —exclamó Snow perdiendo por unos segundos la compostura._

— _Oh —alargué la expresión y me llené de satisfacción al ver cómo le temblaba el bigote—. No sabría qué decirte._

— _¡Dime nombres! —el Presidente estaba tan nervioso que hasta se olvidó de que tenía un mando productor de electroshoks en sus manos._

— _¿Y por qué haría yo eso? —pregunté mirando al techo pensativa._

— _¡Porque te lo ordeno yo! —bramó él, furioso._

— _Ya, pero… la verdad es que te respeto bastante poco como para ir obedeciendo tus comandos —me encogí de hombros con falsa despreocupación._

_Snow rugió._

_La siguiente descarga fue la que me dejó inconsciente._

.

.

Y por eso no tenía demasiadas ganas de sentarme en la silla. Aunque mis guardias parecieron no sentir mi incomodidad y reluctancia (o si las notaron decidieron ignorarlas) y me forzaron a sentarme. Me apretaron los brazos contra los reposabrazos y unos aros de metal envolvieron mis muñecas, aprisionándolas contra el frío metal. Lo mismo pasó con mis piernas, que fueron atadas a las patas de la silla con unos aros similares.

Y entonces entraron el Presidente Snow y un hombre vestido con una bata blanca por una puerta que al cerrarse se camufló con la pared de tal forma que parecía que no hubiese puerta.

— Espero que hoy estemos más colaboradores, señorita Swan —el Presidente parecía estar alegre, lo que era una mala señal.

Le gruñí a modo de respuesta.

Snow sonrió— Tiene bastante mal genio —le advirtió a su acompañante.

— Hará más difícil el tratamiento… pero también más divertido —el señor también sonrió.

— ¿Qué tratamiento? —pregunté sin pensar.

— Uno que estamos probando con el señor Mellark, hemos descubierto que durante los tratamientos está más… distraído y accede a contestar preguntas sin oponer resistencia. Lamentablemente el señor Mellark no sabe nada sobre la revolución y la parte final del tratamiento no funciona, aunque ese no es su uso más importante —volvió a sonreír.

El señor de blanco puso sobre la mesa un maletín negro forrado de cuero. Lo abrió lentamente y casi esperé que dentro hubiera miles de billetes, como en las películas. Pero no había billetes, sino más bien una jeringa llena de un líquido azul eléctrico.

Me tensé al ver como el señor de blanco cogía el instrumento, tanto por miedo a las agujas (y la que había en la jeringuilla era bastante grande) como por temor al desconocido líquido que había dentro.

El hombre sacó dos guantes de plástico del maletín y, tras ponérselos, se acercó a mí con la jeringuilla en alto.

— ¡No me afectarán vuestros sueros! —les chillé a él y al Presidente Snow— ¡Soy divergente!

El hombre con un gran parecido a un médico, o quizás un científico loco, ignoró mis advertencias y me inclinó el cuello hacia un lado. Luego, sin delicadezas y bruscamente, introdujo la aguja y esperó hasta que la jeringa se hubiese vaciado.

Entonces se encendió la televisión y parpadeé un par de veces al verme a mí misma junto a Finnick en la playa de los Juegos.

— Es preocupante que sigas soñando con ese tal Edward después de… ¿cuatro años? Sí cuatro… —estaba diciendo Finnick.

Y entonces empecé a sentir un extraño dolor que se esparcía por dentro de mis venas y grité. Uno de los soldados me tapó rápidamente la boca con su mano y mis sonidos se ahogaron. El suelo de la habitación empezó a ondularse y a transformarse en sangre, y más sangre llovía del techo.

— Edward quiso matarme —me oí a mí misma decir en la televisión junto a Finnick—, es un asesino, un monstruo. Le odio.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó Finnick arrastrando las palabras.

— Intentó asesinarme, varias veces —susurró mi otro yo.

Sentí como las cosas empezaban a desdibujarse, pero de pronto la pared cayó al suelo y, resbalando encima de la sangre, apareció Victoria.

— Edward me abandonó por tu culpa —dijo furiosa—, y por eso te mataré, te mataré cuando él no pudo hacerlo.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas e intenté liberarme de las cadenas que me ataban al enorme árbol en la gran selva.

— ¡Te odio, Edward Cullen! —gritó alguien con mi voz.

"_Dinos dónde habéis escondido tu familia_" susurró una voz etérea proveniente de los árboles.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡Yo quiero a Edward! —lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas— ¡Yo quiero a Edward!

"_¡Se está resistiendo, señor!_" otra voz salió de la nada.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! —chillé.

"_Lo volveremos a intentar mañana_" —suspiró la primera voz proviniendo esta vez de un pequeño grupo de serpientes a los pies de un árbol.

— Edward… —murmuré con desánimo.

Y entonces volvió la oscuridad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me desperté con los gritos de Peeta («_¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!_» gritaba, a veces con desesperación, a veces con furia). Miré a mi alrededor, desconcertada, y me pregunté qué había pasado al final con los guardias que vinieron a buscarme.

Fruncí el ceño intentando recordar… recordaba una silla metálica, una sala blanca y una televisión. Pero había algo más… algo que se me escapaba.

El bol de comida y la jarra de agua de delante de la puerta me indicaron que ya había pasado la mañana. Mi estómago rugió y me abalancé sobre la comida como una loba hambrienta.

Los guardias tardaron en llegar un par de horas. Eran los mismos que la última vez y tenían las mismas caras de aburrimiento que entonces.

— Al menos podrías hacerlo con delicadeza, ¿no? —le pregunté al que me había arrastrado fuera, de mal humor.

Me llevaron de nuevo a la misma habitación que entonces y un sentimiento de aprensión me invadió, aunque no tenía del todo claro porqué, al ver la silla metálica y la televisión.

Me forzaron a sentarme y la propia silla me encadenó a ella. Tuve un sentimiento de deja-vu, sobre todo cuando vi entrar al Presidente acompañado de un hombre vestido de blanco y un maletín de cuero negro.

— Señorita Swan —el Presidente inclinó cortésmente la cabeza—, me temo que la última vez no me dio tiempo a presentarnos. Este es el Doctor Howe, uno de los mejores del Capitolio, Doctor, la chica vampiro —dijo el nombre como si le hiciese gracia.

El Doctor Howe puso el maletín sobre la mesa y lo abrió, sacando una terriblemente familiar jeringuilla azul. Se puso esos típicos guantes blancos de hospital y caminó hasta mí.

Empecé entonces a recordar lo que había pasado la sesión pasada, algo sobre yo diciendo que odiaba a Edward, una cosa imposible porque yo le quería con todo mi corazón y nunca llegaría a odiarle.

— Esto es veneno de rastrevíspulas —me informó tranquilamente—. Lo estamos usando contigo para sonsacarte información clasificada, pues cuando estás bajo sus efectos es mucho más complicado que puedas contener tu lengua y/o mentirnos. También lo usamos para "secuestrar" a la gente y modificar sus memorias sobre alguna cosa o persona.

Entrecerré los ojos, sabiendo mis memorias de quien querían modificar y preguntándome exactamente cómo lo harían. Cuando me inyectaron la sustancia azul y encendieron la televisión decidí que haría todo lo inhumanamente posible para evitar que le hiciesen nada a mis recuerdos de Edward.

— _Regreso en este momento de visitar al dueño de mi casa_—empecé a recitar _Cumbres Borrascosas_ con los ojos cerrados e intentando ignorar el dolor y las voces que chillaban y reían a mí alrededor, y, lo peor de todo, mi propia voz diciendo la más oscura blasfemia, que odiaba a Edward Cullen—_. Sospecho que este solitario vecino me dará más de un motivo de preocupación. La comarca en que he venido a residir es un verdadero paraíso…_

— ¡Te odio, Edward! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me acerques, _muto asqueroso_!

— ¡…_tal como un misántropo no hubiera logrado hallarlo igual en toda Inglaterra! El señor Heathcliff y yo…_

"_¿Cuáles son los planes de los rebeldes para hacerse con Panem?_"

— ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

—… _podríamos haber sido la pareja ideal de camaradas en este bello país. Mi casero me_…

"_¿Cuál es el Distrito que piensan ocupar primero? ¿Qué tenemos que fortificar?_"

— ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos! ¡Te voy a matar, sucio monstruo!

—… _pareció un individuo extraordinario. No dio muestra alguna de notar_…

"_¡Contéstame! ¿Cuál es el primer objetivo de los rebeldes?_"

— ¡Desearía no haberte conocido nunca! ¡Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida y te aseguro que me voy a ocupar de asegurarme de que no vivas un día más!

Mi corazón se encogió ante las palabras dichas por mi otro yo y mi concentración vaciló por unos segundos, en los que, tentada, abrí los ojos. La escena que vieron mis ojos fue la de mi propia persona sentada a hojarascas sobre una figura indeterminada, estrangulándola.

— ¡No! —grité, _Cumbres Borrascosas_ completamente olvidadas.

"_¿Qué Distrito van a atacar primero_?"

— El Distrito 8 —contestaron mis labios antes de que yo pudiese decir nada— ¡No! —salté deprisa— ¡El seis! ¡Espera, espera! ¡Es el cuatro!

— ¿En qué quedamos? —una figura del Presidente Snow con la barba plateada como la luna se materializó delante de mí.

— ¡D 15! —exclamé con alegría— ¡Tocado y hundido!

— ¡Yarghh! —el Presidente dio un grito y se transformó en una enrome serpiente, que se abalanzó sobre mí en busca de la abrasadora sangre que recorría mis venas.

.

.

Me volví a despertar en la celda, aunque esta vez era de noche, pues no entraba ninguna luz por la pequeña ventana.

Me dolían los músculos, como si hubiese estado apretándolos mucho rato, aunque no comprendía qué podía haber pasado para acabar así.

Pensé en mi familia, preguntándome si Luke, Oliver, Tobías, Maya y sus padres habían conseguido salir del Distrito 9 y si alguien les había contado lo que había pasado en realidad o si creían que había muerto. Una parte de mí casi prefería la última opción, pues no sabía cuándo iba a salir de aquí y lo más probable era que mis hermanos y Maya estuviesen bastante preocupados por mí y quería ahorrarles el sufrimiento de la espera.

Suspiré cuando, al intentar recordar qué habían hecho conmigo los guardias, no logré más que recordar una habitación blanca. Busqué mi cuerpo en busca de heridas nuevas, pero tan solo encontré unas marcas rojas en las muñecas y en los tobillos (probablemente por la silla que había en la habitación, una de las pocas cosas que recordaba).

— ¡No! ¡No, por favor! —me llegaron los familiares gritos de Johanna.

— ¿Johanna también está aquí? —pregunté desanimada— ¿Quiénes conseguimos salir, entonces? —tamborileé las uñas contra la dura roca— ¿Por qué estoy pensando en voz alta? —me extrañé— Bah, supongo que lo hago para llenar el silencio… —me encogí de hombros— ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— Los tratamientos están fallando demasiado, señor, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera estamos arañando los recuerdos que tiene ella sobre su prometido, pues son demasiadas las lagunas que tenemos —le dijo Howe a Snow en mi quinto día de tortura con rastrevíspulas.

— ¿Por qué será? Nunca he conocido a nadie que se oponga de esta manera —musitó el Presidente acariciándose la barba.

— ¡Ya os lo he dicho, soy divergente! —exclamé alegremente desde mi silla, pues al parecer se acababan ese tipo de torturas que, la verdad, me dejaban hecha polvo.

Me ignoraron— Pueden ser varias razones, señor —le dijo el Doctor—. Una fuerza de voluntad inusual, resistencia genética al veneno, el que hayamos escogido malas memorias, quizás llevamos pocas sesiones…

— Que idiotas —murmuré—. Es que soy de frecuencia AM y vuestros experimentos solo funcionan en mentes de frecuencia FM.

— Una tozudez extrema más bien —dijo Snow aun ignorándome.

— No sé ni para qué me molesto —suspiré.

— ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, entonces? —le preguntó el Presidente.

— Dejar el tratamiento, estamos perdiendo tiempo y veneno de forma innecesaria —contestó Howe encogiéndose de hombros—. Probar con otra cosa. Aunque no creo que sepa nada más, Presidente, y si lo sabe no lograremos que nos lo diga. Conseguimos lo del Distrito 8 por pura suerte, señor, y de todas maneras no nos sirvió de demasiado…

La mirada glacial de Snow le cortó en seco— Decido _yo_ lo que hacer con _mis _prisioneros, Aurelio, que no se te olvide.

Aurelio asintió y tragó saliva, claramente intimidado— Y, por curiosidad, ¿qué hará con la chica, señor?

Snow sonrió— Tráigame a Bellamy Clark.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Podéis creer que mi sobrino segundo (el hijo de mi prima) se llama Aurelio? He pensado que había de meterlo en alguna parte… al pobre cuando crezca le van a torturar bastante con ese nombre, ¿no creéis?**

**Antes de que me empecéis a gritar sobre lo que le he hecho a la pobre Bella, os voy a decir que ella no está "secuestrada", por tres razones 1- quiere demasiado a Edward. 2- Han hecho muy pocas sesiones. 3- Es demasiado tozuda. Así que sí, Bella se abalanzará sobre nuestro vampiro de pelo cobrizo cuando lo vea (si es que lo llega a ver), pero será para comérselo a besos. Lo he puesto porque quería intentar escribir como era eso del "secuestro" y para demostraros que Bella sigu queriendo a Edward con toda su alma.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR HABERME FELICITADO!**

**PititaMasenSwan: Los creé casi sin querer y ahora no puedo separarlos jaja. Nadie, bueno, los del Distrito 13. No sé quién era más mono, si Flora o Gale cuidador de todo un distrito (bueno, lo que queda). Bueno, sí que estáis como una regadera jajja, pero sois geniales y lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo (me está quedando muy cursi, verdad? Mejor paro). M-e-l-o-d-r-a-m-a-t-i-s-m-o! 14 letras! Jajaja.**

**Mlillol: Muchas gracias jajaja, bueno, yo hago lo que puedo y si lo que hago le gusta a la gente… pues mejor.**

**Guest (que por su manera de escribir interpreto que es camila, aunque si es otra persona, bienvenido): Bueno, yo intentaré no pasarme, pero ¿ves? Bella es fuerte. Eso sí que sería muy loco jajja, pero crees que funcionaría? Con Bella siendo un escudo y eso.**

**Besos a todo el mundo y gracias por leerme, CF98**


	3. Capítulo 3: La misión

**Y de nuevo con Luke… y Paylor.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mio.**

**Capítulo 3: La misión**

— Si conseguimos inutilizar los aerodeslizadores lograremos que no puedan escapar —dijo Paylor.

— Además que también podré utilizar las piezas para reconstruir la radio y así comunicarnos con el 13 —añadió el soldado Bray, especialista en informática.

La Comandante Paylor había reunido a una pequeña partida de le que me enorgullecía formar parte. Nuestra misión era atacar la base que habían creado los Agentes de la Paz para destruir los aerodeslizadores y evitar su retirada, de esa manera podríamos acabar con todos.

Personalmente a mí no me gustaba el plan, la posibilidad de huir o de rendirse siempre debería de ser posible en una pelea.

— Pueden huir a pie, Swan —me había dicho Paylor.

Y eso me había convencido todavía menos.

— Rowland, Mayer —empezó a dirigir Paylor—, vosotros dos iréis en la retaguardia, vigilando que nadie nos ataque por detrás. Kinney y Snider, os encargaréis de proteger a Bray para que pueda hacer su trabajo sin que nadie le pegue un tiro. Swan, tú vendrás con Jacobs y conmigo en el frente.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté con falso entusiasmo.

— Cargarnos a tantos Agentes como podamos —dijo ella seriamente.

Asentí impertérrito, aunque interiormente me habían entrado ganas ante el concepto de matar a alguien.

"_¿En qué cojones me he metido?_" pensé para mí mismo intentando que no me temblaran las manos al coger la pistola.

.

.

Los Agentes de la Paz no habían ocultado nada bien su posición; los aerodeslizadores se veían desde lejos, había grandes columnas de humo saliendo d su campamento y muy silenciosos no es que fueran.

— ¿No les deberían enseñar a ser más sigilosos? —le pregunté a Paylor— Hasta cuando estoy en la ducha hago menos ruido que ellos.

— Nos han sobrestimado —dijo con un extraño rubor en las mejillas—. Creen que nos vamos a limitar a defendernos y, además, no saben el número de soldados que somos. Confían en que son un número más grande y en que nos sentimos intimidados por ellos, no saben la verdad de la verdadera fuerza de los rebeldes.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —susurré.

— Es cierto que somos pocos soldados aquí, pero no pocos rebeldes —explicó Paylor dejándome con más dudas que antes.

— Cuando llegamos se nos acercó un montón de gente —dijo Jacobs en un murmullo—, no vinieron para echarnos, vinieron para que les enseñáramos a luchar para cuando llegasen los Agentes de la Paz. Seremos tan solo unos veinte soldados, pero hay cientos de personas con armas dispuestas a luchar.

— ¿Y de dónde habéis sacado tantas pistolas? —pregunté confundido.

— Una gran parte del cuartel que tienen los Agentes en el 8 —sonrió con un brillo en los ojos—, la otra parte la envió el Distrito 13.

— Entonces, ¿los ciudadanos no están desprotegidos?

— Les están atacando con sus propias armas —dijo Jacobs.

Suspiré con alivio y sonreí.

— Pareces un buen tipo, Swan. Supongo que es por eso por lo que la Comandante te deja venir —declaró Jacobs.

— Es por mi gran atractivo físico —le corregí bromeando.

— ¿Queréis parar de cotillear como un par de viejas que están de cháchara y concentraros en la misión? —espetó Paylor en voz baja.

— Sí, Comandante —contestamos los dos a la vez.

— Venid todos aquí, apiñaros —ordenó Paylor tras echarle un último vistazo al campamento—. Los Agentes han sido descuidados, han dejado a unos pocos guardias a cargo de los aerodeslizadores, pero aun así siguen siendo hombres entrenados y con armas mortíferas. El flanco derecho está bastante olvidado, podemos colarnos por allí —dibujó en la tierra un burdo mapa del campamento de abajo con un palo—. Jacobs, Swan y yo iremos primero nos encargaremos de los Agentes —me miró—, sigilosamente —añadió.

— Puedo ser sigiloso —protesté.

— Sin gritos de batalla, Swan, ni un solo ruido. Hasta deberías de intentar pisar silenciosamente —dijo ella con sus ojos oscuros fijos en los míos.

— Más claro el agua, señora —contesté tragando saliva, extrañamente intimidado.

— Bien —sonrió levemente—. Rowland y Mayer iréis detrás nuestro para aseguraros de que no haya quedado nadie. Y entonces vosotros tres —señaló a los soldados que faltaban— acabáis con los aerodeslizadores. ¿Todo claro?

Todos asentimos y nos agarramos a nuestras armas.

— Pongámonos en marcha —dijo.

.

.

La primera parte del plan fue bien. Entramos en el campamento sin problemas y Paylor, Jacobs y yo avanzamos con paso cauteloso escondiéndonos detrás de los aerodeslizadores.

— Allí hay uno —susurró Jacobs apuntándole con la pistola.

Hice una mueca cuando el hombre cayó silenciosamente al suelo.

— ¿Cómo es que no ha sonado el disparo? —pregunté cuando la visión del hombre se me borró de la mente.

— Por esta preciosidad de aquí —señaló un extraño tubo en el cañón de la pistola—. Se llama silenciador, evita el típico ruido de disparos. Por eso es mejor que me dejes disparar a mí, a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.

No tenía demasiadas ganas de matar a nadie— Claro, claro, no hay problema —acepté rápidamente.

— Será mejor que sigamos antes de que alguien venga y lo vea —siseó Paylor señalando al agente con la cabeza.

Jacobs y yo la seguimos sin volver a abrir la boca. Para ser tan joven y guapa tenía una mala leche que se las traía. Supongo que por eso la hicieron comandante.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando vimos a un grupo de cinco Agentes hablando tranquilamente alrededor de una hoguera. Era evidente que no se iban a mover de allí y que íbamos a tener que acabar con todos lo antes posible, por lo que dejárselos todos a Jacobs no iba a funcionar esta vez.

El primero en caer parecía ser algo mayor (era el único que parecía pasar de los veinticinco), estaba riéndose a carcajadas cuando de repente cayó al suelo y empezó a salirle sangre del pecho. Sus compañeros gritaron (una reacción bastante normal) y agarraron sus armas.

— ¡Allí están! —uno de ellos nos localizó pero cayó muerto por una bala de Paylor.

Éramos tres contra tres, un combate igualado, bueno, más bien desigualado a nuestro favor porque era la segunda vez que cogía una pistola en toda mi vida. Ellos no parecieron verlo de esa manera porque salieron por piernas en tres direcciones diferentes.

— Yo voy a por ese, tu Jacobs a por el del medio y Swan tú a por el de la derecha —ordenó Paylor echando a correr.

Corrí casi sin darme cuenta por el mismo camino que había hecho el joven y aceleré el ritmo al verlo zigzagueando entre los bloques de edificios, los aerodeslizadores y las tiendas de campaña.

"_¡No puedes atraparme, Luke! ¡Soy mil veces más rápido que tú!_"

Parpadeé un par de veces y me detuve en seco. Sacudí la cabeza, preguntándome por qué había escuchado la voz de mi hermano Kyle cuando era pequeño.

"_Eso es lo que tú te crees. ¡Atrapado!_"

Se me heló la sangre al oír mi propia voz cuando era más pequeño, porque de repente ya no estaba siguiendo a un joven soldado para acabar con él; estaba intentando atrapar a mi hermano en un juego de pilla-pilla.

Tropecé y caí de bruces al suelo al no mirar por donde iba (en esos momentos comprendí realmente a Bella) y se me despejó de nuevo la mente. Me levanté y eché a correr de nuevo, agradeciendo y a la vez odiando que el chico al que seguía fuera tan lento.

— Detente —le dije con la pistola apuntándole la cabeza.

El chico obedeció, con los ojos abiertos como naranjas, y miró de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. De repente él también levantó su pistola y me apuntó. Nos quedamos mirándonos los dos un rato, ninguno con el valor suficiente para disparar.

— ¡Swan! ¡Ya nos hemos ocupado de casi…! —apareció gritando el soldado Mayer de entre dos bloques de hormigón.

El joven Agente entró en pánico y disparó. Por puro reflejo me tiré al suelo, pero ninguna bala pasó cerca de mí.

El soldado Mayer cayó al suelo, muerto.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Disparo— Wow, quieto ahí, eso casi me da, chaval —la soldado Rowland esquivó el segundo disparo del chico por los pelos y contraatacó.

El Agente de la Paz también se derrumbó, jadeando unos segundos antes de morir.

Miré el cadáver de Mayer con los ojos muy abiertos… si hubiese matado a ese joven agente entonces él seguiría vivo. Tragué saliva.

— ¿Estás bien, chico? —Rowland me preguntó con preocupación maternal.

— Si-si le hubiese matado —mis ojos se posaron en el agente por unos instantes—, Mayer seguiría vivo —parpadeé—. Ha muerto por mi culpa.

La oí suspirar y sentí un brazo alrededor de mi hombro— Culparse de algo que ha pasado no sirve para nada —me dijo—. Sí, Mayer estaría vivo, pero no puedes hacer nada ahora mismo aparte de intentar que no vuelva a pasar.

.

.

Paylor no fue tan comprensiva.

— ¡Por eso quería que te marchases al 13! ¡No eres un soldado, Swan, y tu indecisión le ha costado la vida a un hombre! ¿Qué le digo yo ahora a su familia? ¿A su mujer? ¿A sus hijos?

Hice una mueca, aunque una parte de mí estaba de acuerdo con Paylor y agradecía que me estuviese gritando las verdades a la cara. Porque era cierto y lo necesitaba, porque por mi cobardía había muerto hoy un hombre y viviría con eso toda mi vida. Tenía miedo de matar, pero ya lo había hecho.

— No puedes estar aquí, Swan —su tono se volvió algo más suave—. No perteneces aquí. Mira, sé que esto te está reconcomiendo por dentro y en parte está bien que lo haga, porque así no volverás a cometer el mismo error. Vuelve con tu familia, Swan.

— No —sacudí la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

— He dicho que no —dije firmemente—. No puedo volver, no ahora. He de aprender a luchar, he de aprender a defender a mis compañeros, he de aprender a no volver a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

— No estás hecho para esto —se negó Paylor.

— Pues enséñame a hacerlo —le pedí—. Mi hermana está allí fuera, no sé si viva o muerta y ha sufrido demasiado cuando era yo el que tenía que protegerla. Mi familia murió sin que yo pudiera evitarlo y no corrí la misma suerte porque estaba ligando con una chica. No soy mejor que ellos, no merecía vivir más que ellos.

» Quiero hacer algo útil. Quiero hacer algo para no sentirme tan mal. Quiero poderme perdonar a mí mismo. Quiero vencer al Capitolio.

» Mira, Paylor, sé que no me quieres aquí (sobre todo porque he sido un idiota que ha estado ligando contigo y picándote todo el rato), pero necesito aprender a luchar. Necesito ser útil. Hacer algo de provecho en mi vida… por favor.

Paylor suspiró— Está bien —aceptó—, pero al primer coqueteo, a la primera broma subida de tono estás de vuelta en el 13.

— Gracias, gracias. No te defraudaré —prometí agradecido.

En esos momentos mi antiguo yo habría hecho una broma, quizás habría soltado una frase para ligar como "voy a ser tan bueno como soy en la cama" o algo así, pero sabía que Paylor no se lo iba a tomar demasiado bien (y además, le acababa de asegurar que no iba a hacer nada de eso, al menos debía darle un par de días asunto para intentarlo). Sin embargo eché a correr.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó ella.

— ¡A ver a Hesperis! ¡Le prometía a Bella que cuidaría de ella! —le contesté.

Me giré para mirarla y le sonreí anchamente. Sentí un extraño calor en la barriga al ver su sonrisa exasperada pero lo dejé pasar achacándolo a que tan solo tenía hambre (después de todo no había comido). Me giré para mirar por dónde iba y tropecé con un pobre soldado que llevaba un enorme montón de mantas en los brazos. Los dos caímos al suelo y yo me puse de pie inmediatamente, pidiéndole mil disculpas a la vez que acababa de hacer mi camino hacia el exterior.

Las miradas socarronas que me lanzaron los soldados (algunos de ellos incluso más jóvenes que yo) me hicieron sonrojar.

— Ahora entiendo lo que has tenido que sufrir todos estos años, Bella —le dije al cielo—, y prometo que no voy a bur… ¡Bah! ¿A quién voy a engañar? Siempre seguirá siendo igual de divertido…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lamentablemente el que le hubiera suplicado a Paylor que me ayudara a entrenarme significaba que le había dado un tipo de poder sobre mí, una cosas sobre la que podía mandarme y hacerme obedecer cual corderito tierno.

Y eso a Paylor le gustaba mucho y se aprovechaba descaradamente. Me torturaba de las maneras más crueles inimaginables…

.

.

— ¡Son las seis de la mañana! —protesté tras bostezar por quinta vez— ¡Nadie está despierto a estas horas! ¡Si aún está saliendo el sol!

— Deja de llorar como un crío —dijo ella con un brillo de diversión en sus malignos ojos.

— ¡La última vez que me desperté a estas horas inhumanas fue porque tuve una pesadilla y no podía volver a dormir!

— ¿Una pesadilla? ¿El nene soñó que lo comía una manzana gigante? —se burló.

La fulminé con la mirada, era un tema delicado, pues poco después de que anunciaran el Segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco mis sueños y los de mi familia se plagaron de pesadillas y eso era algo de lo que no quería hablar.

— Mira tú por donde la Comandante de hielo tiene sentido del humor ¿estás segura de que si sonríes no te saldrán grietas? —pregunté con ironía.

Paylor entrecerró los ojos y me tiró la pistola. La cogí en el aire y ella pareció algo decepcionada.

— ¿Esperando que me diera en la cabeza?

— He pensado que si perdías más neuronas quizá te volverías más inteligente —contraatacó rápidamente.

Le saqué la lengua. Paylor respiró hondo, seguramente para tranquilizarse un poco, quizás hasta estaba contando hasta diez.

— Vale, Cotton te enseñó a disparar un arma, ¿verdad? —empezó.

— Más o menos, sí —me encogí de hombros.

— Vale, quiero que rompas ese cristal de allí —señaló una casa enfrente nuestro.

— ¿Pero allí no vive gente? —pregunté algo preocupado.

— No, ya no. Hace tiempo sí, pero se fueron de aquí hace tiempo —contestó.

No me atrevería a preguntarle cómo sabía tanto sobre el Distrito 8 mientras siguiese teniendo esa cara que asustaría al propio presidente y un rifle en sus manos.

Me limité a obedecer y disparar, intentando que no se me colorearan las orejas al ver que, de ocho tiros tan solo dos habían dado en la ventana.

— ¿Cómo es que tu hermana sabe cargar y disparar con bastante profesionalidad una pistola y tú no? —levantó una ceja.

— Bella es especial —gruñí algo humillado.

Paylor sonrió y sacudió la cabeza— Has de separar más las piernas, inclinarte un poco hacia atrás y subir más la mano derecha.

Obedecí, siguiendo lo mejor que podía las órdenes de la joven Comandante.

— Hay una cosa que deberías hacer y te ayudaría mucho —dijo ella—. Si prestas atención, cuando respiras mueves los brazos, lo que hace muy difícil apuntar si has de ir ajustando todo el rato.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué no respire? —dije entre dientes— ¿Esta es tu ingeniosa manera de deshacerte de mí?

— No exactamente —se acercó hacía mí y puso una de sus manos en el centro de mi espalda—. Levanta el rifle y apunta —susurró en mi cuello.

Me recorrió un escalofrío ¿lo estaba haciendo a propósito para hacerme fallar? Pues lo iba a conseguir; me temblaban las piernas y las manos, apenas conseguía mantener la pistola quieta.

— ¿Y ahora…? —tosí, pues la voz me había salido extrañamente aguda— ¿Y ahora qué? —dije esta vez con un tono más varonil.

— Respira hondo.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré con fuerza. Su olor me invadió las fosas nasales al estar tan cerca de mí; olía a pólvora, a sudor y a sangre (y también olía un poco a ¿lavanda? ¿Se había metido flores de lavanda en la ropa?). Olía a batallas y a soldado. Olía a la Comandante Paylor.

Su risa me sacó del trance— Necesitarás abrir los ojos para poder apuntar.

Asentí, no me veía capaz de decir nada coherente en esos momentos.

— Vale ahora… ¡has dejado salir el aire! —me riñó— Ni siquiera me has dejado acabar… —empezó a protestar.

Rodé los ojos y cogí aire por la boca sonoramente, como si estuviese a punto de tirarme a un río.

— Vale, ahora aguanta la respiración y apunta. Cuando tengas el objetivo localizado dispara.

La sonrisa que ocupaba mi cara al ver el agujero de la bala en medio del cristal iba de oreja a oreja.

— No está mal —sonrió—, nada mal.

Y así fue mi primer día de tortura-digo, entrenamiento.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— ¡Hemos conseguido hacer contacto con el 13! —dijo alegremente Bray, al que habíamos designado para que se ocupara de todos los elementos electrónicos (hasta un par de soldados habían intentado que el pobre arreglara la tostadora).

Era la tarde del día después de nuestra batalla con los Agentes de la Paz, y también la tarde de mi primer día de entrenamiento.

Gracias a algún poder sobrenatural de allá arriba Paylor había decidido que con las mañanas ya iba a tener suficiente entrenamiento y que las tardes las podía pasar haciendo tareas con los demás soldados o cuidando de Hesperis. Por las tardes ella se iba a hacer reuniones tácticas con el soldado Jacobs (que en realidad era el Sargento Jacobs) y el Teniente Riggs (seguramente había alguien más, pero no me sabía ni sus rangos ni sus nombres).

Dejé la partida de cartas (les estaba enseñando a mis compañeros a jugar al póker) y me reuní en el pequeño coro que se formaba alrededor de la radio.

— Aquí los rebeldes en el Distrito 13 —dijo Bray en un pequeño micrófono.

— Aquí el General Daniels —contestó una voz en la radio que todos podíamos oír.

— General, le habla el soldado Bray —se presentó—. Hemos tenido ciertos problemas con la radio…

— Lo habíamos imaginado —dijo Daniels sarcásticamente.

—… pero ya está todo solucionado —terminó Bray sonrojándose.

— Bien, explícame cuál es la situación en el Distrito 8

Y Bray lo hizo. Y todos los soldados soltaron gritos de alegría… por fin ya no estábamos tan solos y sabríamos lo que pasaba en el exterior.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si mis padres mirasen mi historial de estos últimos días pensarían que quiero matar a alguien; que si cómo disparar, armas, fusiles, silenciadores, rangos militares…**

**PititaMasenSwan: Bella es así de especial, o al menos esta Bella jajaj. Bueno, aquí tiene diecisiete, casi dieciocho, pero ella ha vivido unos 22 o 23 años. Sí! He visto la serie jajaja No puedo esperar a que llegue la segunda temporada, me muero de ganas! El pobre recibirá muchas burlas. SUPERCALIGFRAGILISTICOESPIALIDOSO! 32! ¿No vale? Pues C-O-N-T-R-A-R-R-E-V-O-L-U-C-I-O-N-A-R-I-A-M-E-N-T-E! 26!**

**Camila: Perdoname! No me mateeees! NO ME DEJEEES! (¿Sabes que el otro día vi Mulán? Xd). Creo que a todo el mundo le ha gustado el intento fallido de Snow para torturar a Bella… y yo que creía que todos lo ibais a odiar. Jajaja, buenas noche y no te vayas a dormir tan tarde!**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Besos, CF98**


	4. Capítulo 4: Tortura

**Bueno, como podéis adivinar por mi tardanza (ya que últimamente solía publicar varias horas antes), he vuelto a empezar el curso (ayer mismo), lo que no me hace demasiada ilusión pero… Intentaré seguir publicando cada martes, pero a lo mejor algún día se me publica y tendréis que esperar más al capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 4: Tortura**

_Snow sonrió— Tráigame a Bellamy Clark._

La horrible habitación blanca parecía volverse cada vez más oscura mientras pasaban los minutos. Mi mente corría veloz, intentando imaginarme quién sería ese tal Bellamy Clark y qué tortura tenía planeada para mí.

El tal Aurelio que me llevaba torturando desde unos días había salido corriendo por la puerta con bastante poca dignidad y de una manera bastante femenina que no le pegaba para nada a un científico de unos cincuenta años como él.

Tamborileé los dedos en el reposabrazos de la silla metálica y sentí un placer oscuro al ver como la mandíbula del Presidente se contraía.

— ¿Quieres parar eso? —espetó al cabo de un minuto.

Sonreí— No —y seguí tamborileando los dedos.

La mano del guardia más bajito se estampó bruscamente contra la mía, arruinándome mi pequeño momento de diversión.

— ¡Auch! ¿Tenías que ser tan bestia? Por favor, ¿te crio una manada de lobos o algo? —exclamé con voz dolida.

La pequeña habitación se envolvió en un espeso silencio y ni siquiera mis intentos de animar el ambiente («pues… hace buen día, ¿no?» o «¿al final visteis los Juegos? Le pusimos emoción, ¿eh?») sirvieron para algo más que para ganarme un par de ceños fruncidos.

La puerta se abrió de par en par unos buenos veinte minutos después de que Aurelio se hubiese marchado. El Doctor Howe iba acompañado de un hombre bastante alto y con unos hombros tan anchos que rozaban los lados de la puerta.

— Señor Presidente —el señor alto que supuse que era Bellamy Clark hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Señor Clark —el Presidente sonrió.

— ¿Me ha mandado a llamar? —preguntó Bellamy.

— La señorita Swan ya no nos sirve de utilidad, por lo que hemos decidido que le irían bien sus servicios.

Bellamy sonrió— Comprendo. Buscaré un hueco en mi agenda.

— No pasa nada si no tienes tiempo —intervine restándole importancia—, puedo aguantarme sin "tus servicios".

— Estoy seguro de que encontraré tiempo para ti… después de todo no es tanta la gente que hay como prisionera y, de todas formas, necesito gente nueva. Por alguna extraña razón no paran de morírseme los prisioneros.

Tragué saliva— Eso es una pena.

— ¿A que sí? —su sonrisa hizo que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

— Podéis llevarla a su celda —nos despidió a mí y a mis guardias el Presidente

.

.

— ¡Katniss! —con alivio— ¡Katniss! —con miedo— ¡Katniss! —con furia —¡KATNISS! —con odio.

Me apreté las orejas con las manos en un intento de acallar los gritos de Peeta.

— ¡Soltadme! ¡No, no! ¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡SOLTADME!

Los chillidos atemorizados de Johanna no hacían más que empeorar las cosas. A pesar de estar apretando las manos todo lo posible contra mis orejas seguía oyendo las torturas de mis compañeros.

Me hice una bola en un rincón de la celda y me apreté lo máximo que pude contra la pared, como si de esa manera fuese a lograr escapar.

Annie, que estaba en la celda de al lado, echó a reír de repente. Me estremecí, las risas de Annie eran lo peor de todo.

Me pregunté cuál sería mi nueva tortura. Miles de ideas se me cruzaron por la cabeza ¿electrocuciones? ¿látigos? ¿fuego? ¿cadenas?

— ¿Por qué Emmet tuvo que ponerme Saw un viernes por la noche? ¿Por qué? —gemí en mis manos al recordar las víctimas de esa película— Supongo que es una suerte que _ellos_ no la hayan visto… ninguna de ellas.

— ¡KATNISS!

Peeta no parecía estar resistiéndose tan bien como yo al veneno de la rastrevíspulas. ¿Odiaría ya a Katniss? ¿Seguía queriéndola en su interior? ¿Le quedaba algún recuerdo que no estuviese mancillado por el Capitolio? ¿Me habría pasado lo mismo a mí si hubiesen seguido insistiendo? Sacudí la cabeza ante esa idea, quería a Edward con toda mi alma, con tantas fuerzas como cuatro años atrás. Nada ni nadie podrían lograr que mi corazón opinase de otra manera, Edward era parte de mí y odiarle a él sería como odiarme a mí misma.

Me quedé observando la puerta con la espalda pegada a la pared hasta que se me cerraron los ojos y me dormí lo más acurrucada posible y sintiendo un extraño amago de seguridad al notar la fría piedra contra mi espalda.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— Buenos días, Isabella —me despertó una voz que no reconocí—, aunque más bien debería decir, buenas noches, ¿no crees?

Parpadeé un par de veces para acabar de despejarme la cabeza y fruncí el ceño. No dormía profundamente desde mis primeros Juegos, cuando tenía catorce años.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —grazné con la garganta seca.

Era una habitación grande con un techo alto y con muy poca luz. Reclinado en una silla de caoba y con los pies encima de la mesa que estaba enfrente de mí había un hombre con una cara bastante familiar.

— Bellamy Clark —conseguí reconocerle a los pocos segundos.

— Para ti el señor Clark —gruñó.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —volví a preguntar.

— En tu peor pesadilla —dijo él con voz grave.

— ¿Mushu?

— ¿Qué?

— Nada.

El señor Clark sacudió la cabeza desconcertado— De verdad que eres una chica muy, muy rara.

— Ya me lo habían dicho antes.

De repente Bellamy sacudió la cabeza— Ya me han advertido antes sobre esto, tu extraña capacidad de desviar a la gente de tema…

— Es un don que tengo… pero no me has dicho por qué estoy aquí, y la verdad es que me _muero_ de ganas de saberlo —dije ironizando la última parte.

Frunció el ceño— ¡Si quieres seguir intacta es mejor que te esté calladita! Estas aquí porque eres una rebelde, te opones al mandato del Presidente y has de ser erradicada. Eres casi un símbolo de la Rebelión y tienes muchas amistades en gentes influyentes… eres muy peligrosa.

— ¿Así que vais a matarme?

Clark me lanzó una mirada asesina por atreverme a hablar de turno— No —sacudió la cabeza casi con tristeza—, tu muerte no haría más que incrementar las fuerzas de los rebeldes. Pero eso no significa que no podamos… divertirnos un poco contigo. Y por eso estamos hoy tú y yo, aquí.

— Define diversión —musité.

— El Presidente también me ha pedido que tome nota sobre cómo te afectan estos experimentos… ha quedado bastante sorprendido por tu inmunidad al veneno de rastrevíspulas y digamos que quiere investigar un poco.

— Y… ¿por qué me cuentas esto? —me pregunté si quizás tenía un complejo de villano donde debía explicarle su plan malvado al héroe encarcelado para que cuando ese escapara supiese exactamente qué hacer.

— ¡Mierda! No creía que tu habilidad para sonsacarles las verdades a la gente fuese para tanto… parece que te he sobreestimado —entrecerró los ojos.

«_Valeeee… este tío es muy raro. Se le escapan los secretos muy fácilmente, tiene un claro complejo de villano y se enfada por casi nada. ¡Seguro que su mujer estará encantada de tenerle como marido!_» pensé.

— ¡Basta ya de charlas! —exclamó aunque yo no hubiese abierto la boca y apretó un pequeño botón gris en un mando (que se parecía bastante a uno de esos para abrir el coche) que llevaba en la mano.

Oí un extraño ruido, una especie de gorgoteo, proveniente por alguna parte a mis pies. Di un par de pasos para poner una distancia segura entre el ruido y yo, pero me di de bruces contra algo sólido. Extrañada levanté las manos y palpé la superficie transparente, probablemente cristal. Con las manos pude comprobar que estaba en una especie de caja de cristal… casi como un mimo.

Y entonces sentí la humedad en mis pies. Bajé la mirada y vi un espeso líquido granate que empezaba a llenar el tanque. Una sola bocanada de aire desveló la naturaleza del líquido.

— Sangre —susurré con los ojos desorbitados.

Reaccioné cuando la sangre me pasaba los tobillos. Empecé a aporrear el cristal con todas mis fuerzas y hasta lo embestí un par de veces con los hombros.

Mi mirada se posó en una extraña pulsera metálica que estaba segura que no había llevado nunca hasta ahora. Tenía extrañas luces parpadeantes y me preocupé por unos instantes si al mojarse me electrocutaría entera. Pero luego golpear el cristal para conseguir huir se volvió más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¡Sacadme de aquí! —chillé con los ojos húmedos e intentando con todas mis fuerzas no desmayarme.

Pero no conseguía nada, aparte de asegurarme de conseguir diversos moratones en el cuerpo. Deseé llevar algún tipo de zapatos o, mejor aún, unas gruesas botas de montaña, pues solo conseguí hacerme daño en los pies y ni una muesca en el cristal (aunque empezaba a dudar que fuera cristal).

La sangre ya me llegaba a la altura del pecho y mi propia sangre (saliendo de mis manos por darle tanto rato y con tanta fuerza a mi prisión) se unía a la espesa masa.

— ¡Cabrón! —le grité a Bellamy Clark, al que veía reírse de mí tranquilamente— ¡Sácame de aquí!

Podía sentir el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. La cabeza me daba vueltas y cada bocanada de aire de mi respiración agitada no hacía más que marearme y amenazar con dejarme inconsciente.

Tuve que empezar a impulsarme con los pies y se me cayó el alma a los pies al ver el techo de metal a unos pocos centímetros de mi cabeza. Luche con todavía más fuerzas, lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, peleando para poder respirar hasta el último momento posible.

Y entonces la sangre llegó al techo. Permanecí lo más quieta posible, con los ojos cerrados. Puntos blancos brillaron detrás de mis párpados. Mis pulmones gritaban suplicando por un poco de aire.

Y ya no supe más.

.

.

Desperté en mi celda con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Me lleve una mano a la cara para frotarme los ojos y se me revolvió el estómago al ver que estaba recubierta de sangre seca.

— ¿Pero de dónde saca esta gente tanta sangre? —me pregunté en voz alta extrañada— Primero la de la Arena, luego esto… ¿qué será lo siguiente?

Fruncí el ceño al ver mi camiseta interior, la única prenda que llevaba a parte de las bragas y los sostenes. Estaba llena de sangre y mugre, seguía teniendo el gran agujero en el estómago y me servía como abrigo lo mismo que si no la llevase puesta. Por un instante me planteé quitármela, pero solo saber que los guardias me verían solamente con ropa interior (por no hablar de Bellamy Clark) me dio ganas de vomitar.

Un nuevo bol de comida y una jarra con agua me esperaban junto a la puerta, por lo que supe que volvía a ser pasada la mañana. Me pregunté cuantos días llevaba ya en el Capitolio ¿seis? ¿siete?

Susprié. Lo más importante no era saber cuántos días llevaba allí, sino cuantos me quedaban aguantando las torturas de Bellamy. ¿Enviaría el Distrito 13 a un equipo de rescate? Si era así ¿por qué no lo había enviado aún?

— A lo mejor ya nos han dado por muertos —me dije—, y han decidido que es una pérdida de dinero y tiempo venir a rescatarnos.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza contra la pared. Esperando, esperando a que alguien me sacase de allí lo antes posible.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Los guardias me guiaron hasta unas estrechas escaleras que me obligaron a subir y luego por un oscuro pasillo hasta una gran puerta negra. La puerta daba a la misma habitación que la caja de sangre y me estremecí, no quería volver a repetir esa experiencia.

Bellamy me esperaba sentado en la misma silla de antes, pero con cuatro musculosos y altos guarda espaldas detrás de él. Mis ojos barrieron la sala y temblé interiormente al ver la caja de cristal encima de un pedestal de metal que se erguía en medio de la habitación.

— No te preocupes, Isabella —Bellamy intentó sonreír apaciguadoramente…. No le salió nada bien—. Hoy no te va a tocar ir a la caja.

Suspiré, aliviada— ¿Y entonces esos gorilas de allí atrás…?

— Verás, Isabella —Bellamy se levantó y empezó a rodearme lentamente—. El Presidente ha considera apropiado darte una lección. Estás intentando ganar una guerra contra gente que es fuerte que tú, además de que te superan en número. Por eso te vas a enfrentar con estos cuatro soldados de allí —señaló a los musculosos chicos de detrás de la mesa—, para que tengas una idea de a qué te estás enfrentando —sonrió sarcásticamente—. Si a lo mejor hasta cambias de bando.

— Nunca —dije seriamente.

— Me lo imaginaba. ¡Chicos!

Y los cuatro se abalanzaron sobre mí al mismo tiempo.

Apenas logré esquivarlos a los cuatro dando un salto hacia atrás. Sin necesidad de hablarse los unos con los otros me rodearon y yo tuve que ir dando vueltas para tenerlos a todos controlados.

Decidí llamarlos de alguna manera, para tenerlos controlados aunque fuera un poco. Así que el rubio que tenía delante pasó a ser Uno, el castaño de su lado Dos, el otro castaño con una cicatriz que le iba desde el rabillo del ojo hasta la comisura de la boca lo nombré Tres y al grandullón de pelo negro que quedaba Cuatro.

Esquivé los dos primeros puñetazos de Uno y Dos con facilidad, pero los de Tres t Cuatro, a los que tenía a mis espaldas, me dieron de lleno y me tiraron al suelo. Me puse de pie antes de que pudieran hacer nada y me puse en posición defensiva intentando estar atenta a cada movimiento.

Uno y Tres se lanzaron encima de mí, pero logré esquivarlos y chocaron entre ellos. Dos y Cuatro fueron más sensatos y permanecieron también en guardia. Dos atacó primero y, cuando estaba demasiado ocupada esquivando sus golpes se unió Cuatro y luego Tres y Uno, que se habían conseguido levantar del suelo.

Me agaché para esquivar el puñetazo de Tres y gemí al recibir una pata de de Cuatro en el flanco derecho. Dos intentó derribarme mediante dar una patada a mis piernas, pero yo fui lo bastante rápida como para saltar y evitar el ataque.

Estaba sudando y apenas llevábamos un minuto. Estaba segura de que estaban simplemente jugando conmigo y eso tan solo me hacía perder las ganas de seguir luchando y de levantarme cada vez que me caía al suelo.

Mis reflejos tan solo podrían mantenerme esquivando los peores golpes durante un corto rato hasta que estuviese demasiado cansada. Y eso pasó no demasiado tiempo después, con un puñetazo de Dos que aterrizó en mi nariz e hizo que esta empezara a sangrar. Cuatro aprovechó ese momento para empujarme con todas sus fuerzas.

Acabé de nuevo en el suelo, pero la patada de Tres en el estómago evitó que pudiera volver a levantarme. Entonces aprovecharon todos para golpear con sus duras botas las partes a las que alcanzaban.

Me hice una bola lo mejor que pude e intenté ignorar los golpes que llovían en mi espalda, mis costillas, mis brazos…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, hasta partes que no sabía que tenía hasta ese momento. ¿Quién iba a creer que los soldados del Capitolio eran tan eficientes en machacar a las personas?

Otra vez volvían a estar la bandeja y la jarra de agua junto a la puerta. Esta vez tuve que arrastrarme para llegar hasta ellas, pues me dolía cada pequeño movimiento, hasta respirar.

Como no tenía nada que hacer empecé un examen de mi cuerpo. Tenía moratones por todas partes, pero sobre todo por la zona de las costillas y la espalda, casi como si alguien me hubiese dado varias patadas. La herida de la barriga estaba roja e hinchada, pero no parecía estar infectada (al menos no estaba amarilla). Estaba segura de que tenía al menos un par de costillas rotas, al igual que la nariz y algunos nudillos. Pude sentir la sangre latiéndome en un ojo y supuse que lo tendría morado, aunque ya no era una sorpresa.

El resto del día me lo pasé estirada en el suelo, yendo y viniendo a intervalos de la inconsciencia, y deseando mi muerte en aquellos momentos en los que el dolor se hacía insoportable.

.

.

Lamentablemente Bellamy Clark no tenía las mismas ideas que yo sobre un merecido día de descanso y mis guardias volvieron a estar en mi puerta poco después de la puesta de sol, al igual que los días anteriores.

Suspiré con alivio al ver que Bellamy estaba solo en la sala, eso significaba que no me tendría que volver a enfrentar a los guardias. No creía que pudiese sobrevivir a otra sesión de "aprende por qué no debes meterte con el Capiolio".

Sin embargo se me pasó el alivio cuando uno de mis guardias abrió la puerta de la caja de cristal y el otro me empujó dentro, ignorando mis gritos, sacudidas y hasta puñetazos.

Ya estaba histérica cuando ni siquiera habían llenado la caja ni una gota de sangre. Casi prefería que volviesen los matones de nuevo a tener que volver a enfrentarme a la horrible caja de sangre.

Al igual que la vez anterior la sangre empezó a salir lentamente y yo intenté no perder demasiado la calma. No obstante, por muchos ejercicios de meditación que estuviese haciendo es esos momentos, perdí completamente el control cuando la sangre me llegaba a la cintura. Golpeé la pared de cristal con todas mis fuerzas y con todo lo que podía (manos, pies, codos, cabeza, rodillas…) pero nada lograba romper esa indestructible barrera.

De nuevo la sangre sobrepasó mi cabeza, pero esta vez, en vez de quedarme quieta, seguí luchando para salir con todas mis fuerzas, por lo que perdí el conocimiento antes.

.

.

Volví a despertar en mi celda tenuemente iluminada por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Giré la cabeza para mirar la jarra y el bol de cada mañana que estaba segura que estarían en el suelo junto a la puerta, como cada vez.

Pero esta vez había algo diferente, esta vez no estaba sola.

Solté un grito agudo de terror a la vez que miraba con los ojos desorbitados al vampiro que me sonreía sentado contra mi puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PititaMasenSwan: Jajaja, menuda imaginación tienes XD Exacto, me gusta estar bien documentada cuando escribo algo (la de casa que he buscado en el Google Earth…) Luke tiene novia, Luke tiene novia! (y esto es lo que diría Bella si estuviese allí en esos momentos) Estoy muy deprimida por eso ¿vale? No quiero hacer clases… ¿Has probado de separar la dirección con espacios? Por eso no te sale, creo yo.**

**Camila: Pues aquí tienes lo que le va pasando a Bella de momento, ¿crees que es algo muy malo? Pobre Bella, yo creo que me he pasado un poco…**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado**

**Besos, CF98**


	5. Capítulo 5: Contacto

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío (pero Luke sí, él forma parte de mi imaginación)**

**Capítulo 5: Contacto**

—… soldados del Distrito 4 han conseguido asegurar el puerto —sonaba el informe que un tal Summers leía cada tarde—, de manera que ahora tenemos control de la flota. Un grupo de soldados ha sido enviado al siete, donde se les unirán la mitad de las tropas del 4…

Alguien debería decirle al pobre Summers que nadie, aparte de Paylor, Jacobs y Riggs, le prestaba el más mínimo de atención.

— ¿Tú crees que alguien está escuchando esto? —le pregunté a Saul Delaney, un soldado de mi edad algo serio del que me había hecho amigo a tocarnos juntos limpiar los platos.

Estábamos casi todos los soldados en la sala de estar. Saul y yo nos habíamos apropiado de una pequeña mesa y yo había aprovechado para escribirle una carta a Oliver (pues el mensajero salía al día siguiente y Paylor se negaba a dejarme usar su comunicador o la radio para hablar con mi familia).

— ¡Que va! —dijo él apartando la vista de la rasgadura de su uniforme que estaba remendando— Mira: Howe, Dale, Galloway y Lynch —señaló al grupo de soldados, que curiosamente eran los cuatro más jóvenes— jugando a ese estúpido juego que nos enseñaste.

Sacudí la cabeza y reí— No es estúpido, tan solo a ti no te gusta el póker porque eres malísimo.

— Lo que sea —resopló—. Luego están Rowland, Kinney, Snider, Case y Burke haciendo lo que sea que hacen las mujeres cuando se reúnen —apuntó al grupo de mujeres que reían y charlaban amigablemente.

— Estarán hablando de mí y de lo guapo que soy —presumí subiendo los pies encima de la mesa.

— Claro —respondió el con sarcasmo—. A Hayden y a Cooley les toca hacer la cena y Hyde y Wooten están patrullando. ¿Ves? Si hasta Bray no le presta atención, está… ¿qué está haciendo? —Saul miró a nuestro informático con confusión.

— ¡Eh, Bray! ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté.

— Estoy modificando la radio para poder dividir la señal y que la radio de arriba no esté conectada con esta y sea independiente —explicó.

— ¿Eh? —intercambié con Saul una mirada de confusión.

— La Comandante tiene el micrófono, por lo que a nosotros no nos oyen, pero si yo decido bajar el volumen también se bajará el de la otra radio —dijo—. Pero creo que con esto —nos enseñó una pequeña antena—, lograré que podamos callar al chico este.

Parecía que no era el único al que la voz nasal de Summers le ponía de los nervios.

Bray colocó la antena encima de la radio y le dio la vuelta un par de veces. Tanto él, como Saul, como yo aguantamos el aliento cuando Bray le dio al botón de apagar la radio.

— ¡Hey! ¡Volver a encender esa estúpida cosa! —nos llegó la voz de Paylor desde el piso de arriba.

Bray suspiró y obedeció— Parece que he de seguir intentándolo.

.

.

Al final Bray consiguió callar a la radio sin que empezara a gritar Paylor, eso le ganó el respeto y la admiración de todos los soldados y librarse de limpiar los platos durante una semana.

— Alguien debería darle una medalla o algo a este tío —me dijo Saul en un susurro admirado.

— ¿Y ahora cuál va a ser tu nuevo proyecto, tío? —le pregunté al joven técnico.

— ¡Que arregle la tostadora! —gritó Galloway desde su sofá.

— No, no. ¡La televisión! —dijo Dale.

Bray suspiró— ¿Por qué se recluta a gente tan joven?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Queridos Oliver y Maya (y Tobías si le estáis leyendo esta carta),_

_Seguramente os estaréis preguntando por qué no estoy allí con vosotros, aunque quizás ya os han dicho el porqué. Paylor y yo tuvimos que desviarnos y parar en el 8, que sería la nueva misión de Paylor, Los planes eran que me fuera al día siguiente, pero hubo un ataque de Agentes de la Paz y un hombre murió por mi culpa. Le supliqué entonces a Paylor que me entrenara y que me dejara hacer algo útil por los rebeldes, como hizo Bella._

_Bueno, ahora soy el Soldado Swan. Es bastante raro porque aquí todo el mundo te llama por el apellido, aun me cuesta contestar a veces. ¿Te imaginas el caos que habrías creado Kyle y Darien de aún estar aquí? (La verdad es que prefiero que me llamen Swan a no Lucian, como Paylor está tan insistente en presentarme)._

_Lamento mucho lo de tus padres Maya, todavía me pregunto qué habría pasado si Paylor y yo hubiésemos llegado un par de minutos antes ¿habría conseguido salvar a tus padres? Supongo que es algo que nunca sabremos. En parte comprendo tu dolor, Maya, al perder varios seres queridos de golpe, pero yo no me he quedado sin ninguna familia, al menos sigo teniendo a Bella, Oliver y Tobías. Aunque todos te consideramos parte de la familia (y te ibas a casar con Oliver tarde o temprano, así que…)._

_Me han dicho que no puedo contaros nada que revele nuestros planes en caso de que intercepten al mensajero (un tal Joseph Dashner) y luego puedan tendernos emboscadas o chafarnos los planes y no sé qué más. Además llevo siglos pidiéndole a Paylor que me deje su intercomunicador pero siempre me manda a hacer patrullas o a fregar los platos._

_Bueno, espero recibir vuestra respuesta pronto, porque la verdad es que aquí no hay demasiado que hacer aparte de entrenar y "escuchar" los informes de un tipo bastante aburrido llamado Summers al que solo Paylor le interesa escuchar._

_Con amor_

_Nos vemos,_

_Luke_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Querido Luke (ahora conocido como Soldado Swan),_

_La verdad es que ya nos habían dicho que habías tomado esa decisión, pero sigue siendo un detalle que te hayas molestado en informarnos. No creo que hayas tomado la decisión más acertada (ir pegando tiros y chillando como un loco) pero tan solo puedo esperar que salgas vivo de esta (un extraño don que pareces tener)._

_Maya dice que no te __**No te comas el coco, Luke, lo hecho hecho está y en el pasado debería quedarse. Hay una frase de una de las pelis D que… espera que me acuerde. ¡Ah, sí! Hakuna Matata. El que mis padres se fueran tan solo un año después que mi hermano ha sido un golpe muy duro para mí, pero no me han dejado sola. Como bien has dicho os tengo a vosotros, que aunque no llenaréis el hueco que han dejado mis padres y mi hermano en mi corazón haréis que no me sienta tan vacía (si estos estúpidos del Distrito 13 se deciden de una vez a rescatar a Bella).**_

_Sí, Maya me ha quitado el boli y el papel, no parecía muy dispuesta a ir dictándome lo que ella quería decir. Y luego los hombres somos los impacientes…_

_Me han asignado como cocinero en el 13 (no es que tengan demasiados, con casi toda la población siendo o soldado o médico) y la verdad es que lo prefiero mil veces antes de empezar a pelearme con armas letales. Maya está tomando un rápido curso para poder hacer de enfermera (tampoco le entusiasma demasiado la idea de convertirse en Soldado Hay), pero la verdad es que pasa más tiempo en las cocinas que en el hospital._

_He conocido a Billy Summers, ¿puede que sea la misma persona? Es un tipo bastante aburrido y que se cree muy importante pero que en realidad es simplemente el secretario de la Presidenta Coin o algo de ese tipo. Maya dice que ella cree que es el secretario del secretario de la Presidenta._

_Te alegrara saber de qué lo primero que hice cuando vi a Finnick fue darle un puñetazo (tanto por besar a nuestra hermana como pro dejarla abandonada desangrándose en medio del bosque para ir a salvar a Katniss ¿quién era su amiga desde hace años, a ver?). Te conozco y sé que tú habrías hecho lo mismo, pero con todo ese entrenamiento que estás teniendo decidí que sería mejor adelantarme yo antes de que causaras a alguien daños severos._

_Un fuerte abrazo_

_Oliver (y Maya)_

_PD: Tobías dice "hola"_

**_PDD: ¿No crees que tienes algo que explicarnos, Luke? Has mencionado a Paylor en cada uno de tus párrafos. Me parece a mí que alguien te está atrapando, ¿han conseguido domar al semental Luke? Si es así dile a esa mujer que me muero de ganas de conocerla, y estoy segura de que Bella estaría de acuerdo conmigo._**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Queridos Cocinero Jefe Oliver y Enfermera Maya, _

_¿Hakuna Matata? Creo que no es Bella la que debería de dejar de ver películas D con Tobías. Casi diría que las disfrutáis más vosotras dos que él (sobre todo cuando insistís en torturarnos con las canciones de la película días después). Y ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada sobre mi comentario de que Maya iba a acabar casada con Oliver de todas formas ¿será que se oyen campanas de boda en el aire?_

_Ese es un rango que parece adecuado al de Billy (el de secretario del secretario), pero os alegrará saber que Bray ha conseguido que podamos apagar la radio sin que se apague la otra. Llevamos ya dos días libres de Billy y parece como si se acercara la Pascua (que, por cierto, ¿cómo nos las vamos a apañar con esta Pascua? ¿Sabéis alguno de los dos siquiera en que día cae?)._

_¿Que Bella QUÉ? Creo que aquí la gente me debe muchas explicaciones. ¿Qué le paso a Bella? ¿Cómo __coj__ cuernos acabaron los Juegos? ¿Por qué no está Bella con vosotros pero Finnick sí? Aquí nadie me dice nada porque fueron pocos los que vieron el final (muchos estaban durmiendo) y yo ¡NECESITO RESPUESTAS!_

_Maya, entre Paylor y yo no hay nada, solo es mi Comandante y me está enseñando a entrenar, nada más. Vale, vale, no te negaré que no es guapa y admitiré que intenté ligármela pero me rechazó, y ahora ya han surgido cosas más importantes como para entretenerme con estúpidas distracciones como esa._

_Nos vemos,_

_Luke_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nunca llegó una respuesta. Secuestraron a nuestro mensajero antes de que llegara al 13. Los oficiales se reunieron y decidieron que era mejor si dejábamos de escribir cartas y que (por si acaso) dejásemos la radio apagada, excepto en ocasiones de urgencia (aunque para eso podríamos usar el brazalete de Paylor.

Bray, que se había familiarizado bastante con el funcionamiento de la radio, consiguió captar una de las emisoras del Capitolio (CapitolRadio) que daba noticias para los ciudadanos del Capitolio y el Distrito 2. Aunque también el cuarteto de soldados más jóvenes y las mujeres insistían muchas veces en poner Musa FM, donde daban varias canciones (la gran mayoría eran de Bella).

.

.

Una tarde, un par de semanas o tres después de nuestra llegada, Bray consiguió colarse en la conversación entre un Agente de alto rango y uno de los oficiales de Snow. Gracias a eso supimos que tenían esperada una emboscada a la que le podríamos darle la vuelta y también que habíamos hecho bien en acabar con las retransmisiones de radio, porque habían conseguido escucharlas ellos también (estoy bastante seguro de que el pobre desgraciado al que le tocó escuchar las retransmisiones de Summers también acabó deseando estamparle la radio en la cabeza).

Paylor nos mandó esa misma tarde (puesto que al día siguiente planeaban atacarnos los Agentes) a avisar a la gente y resguardar a los viejos, los niños y varias mujeres en el sótano del Cuartel de los Agentes y apostar una pequeña tropa (unas seis personas) allí.

Dado que aún no se fiaba demasiado de mí y de mis habilidades para matar a alguien si la ocasión lo necesitara me obligó a acompañarla (juntamente con Evan Lynch, del que tampoco se fiaba demasiado) a una de las varias fábricas abandonadas al ocurrir los primeros levantamientos en el Distrito (que estaba a una media hora a pie) para hacer mucho ruido, encender las luces y alarmas y en general causar caos para que aquellos que manejaban los aerodeslizadores se creyesen que habíamos refugiado a la gente allí.

La verdad es que era un plan algo peliagudo, pues debíamos salir de la fábrica antes de que los aerodeslizadores nos lanzaran nada si no queríamos acabar hechos puré, pero también debíamos quedarnos el suficiente rato para conseguir que picaran el anzuelo.

.

.

La primera parte del plan (llegar hasta la fábrica antes de que apareciesen los aerodeslizadores) nos fue bastante bien. Luego averigüé que todas las fábricas eran iguales, pues esta también tenía unas escaleras que subían al tejado de cristal _justo en el mismo sitio_ y Evan rápidamente se ofreció voluntario para hacer de vigía y avisarnos a Paylor y a mí cuando viese aparecer a los primeros aerodeslizadores en la lejanía.

— Bueno, pues… aquí estamos —dije en un intento de llenar el silencio.

Paylor me lanzó una mirada de advertencia y decidí que sería mejor idea si me iba a sentar en otro lado.

El polvo de la fábrica dejaba adivinar que llevaba tiempo sin que nadie hubiese puesto un pie allí dentro. Había varias telas esparcidas de forma descuidada y casi parecía como si el sitio hubiese sido abandonado en una huida. Uno de los cristales estaba roto (al igual que parte del techo) y ya había empezado a crecer hiedra que recubriría completamente las paredes en unos años.

En palabras generales: daba mala espina, sobre todo a la luz del crepúsculo.

Di un pequeño Tour por la fábrica, verdaderamente asombrado al encontrar tantas similitudes con la que había en el 9, casi me parecía estar en casa de nuevo, aunque tan solo esperaba que no tuviese que hacer una huida tan desesperada como la última vez.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Ya vienen, ya vienen! —los gritos de Evan me llegaron perfectamente aunque estuviese en un ala completamente diferente.

Me dirigí al panel de control de esa ala y encendí las luces del techo (que sabía que se verían a distancia con la oscuridad cada vez más creciente) y también un par de las cintas, aunque estas eran bastante silenciosas, desafortunadamente.

Salí del ala oeste y me dirigí a la norte para encender las luces. Corrí lo más rápido posible al ala este (donde pude ver y oír a Paylor gritándole a Evan que se diera más prisas para bajar) y después de iluminar esa sala también me apresuré a terminar mi trabajo en el ala restante.

— ¡Has de encender las máquinas! —me gritó Paylor al verme aparecer de nuevo.

— No servirá de nada —dije sacudiendo la cabeza—, son bastante silenciosas. Además de que los del Capitolio sospecharían algo raro si de repente se encienden las máquinas, representa que aquí hay gente refugiándose, no trabajando.

Paylor se mordió el labio— Contaba con que la curiosidad y la sospecha fuesen lo bastante grandes como para atraerles aquí. Pero si dices que no hacen ruido tendremos que confirmarnos con las lu…

— Espera —la interrumpí al venírseme una idea a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de interrumpirme? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Pero yo la ignore y volví al panel de control de la espaciosa habitación. Mis ojos rápidamente encontraron el gran botón rojo que estaba seguro que era una sonora alarma. Lo pulse y sonreí con alivio al escuchar el agudo y penetrante sonido.

Paylor me lanzó una mirada de aprobación y Evan me miró con algo parecido al odio mientras se tapaba las orejas con las manos.

Lamentablemente el horrible sonido se volvió grave y distorsionado y entonces se paró, quitándome la alegría y las ganas de felicitarme que me habían entrado.

— ¿Qué? —me giré y volví a apretar el botón— ¡No me falles ahora! ¡Funciona! —lo apreté frenéticamente varias veces.

— Ya basta, Swan —la mano de Paylor en mi hombro detuvo mis movimientos en seco—. Es evidente que por muchas veces que le des no va a pasar nada.

Suspiré y le di un par de veces más para asegurarme— Tienes razón —la miré, decepcionado conmigo mismo— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Paylor volvió en su modo Comandante— Lynch, tú eres el más rápido de los tres, corre hasta el Cuartel y avisa a la Teniente Riggs de la situación, dile que refuerce la seguridad.

Evan pareció dudar— Pero, ¿y vosotros…?

— ¡Ahora, Lynch!

Evan salió corriendo por piernas.

— Swan, tú comprueba las alarmas de las otras alas —me ordenó.

Obedecí sin rechistar.

Desafortunadamente ninguna de las alarmas logró algo más que un par de segundos de tono grave y distorsionado antes de apagarse.

— ¡Como habrás podido adivinar no hemos tenido suerte! —exclamé entrando de nuevo en el ala este.

Me preocupé al no ver a Paylor, pero con la noche casi encima nuestro era muy difícil ver algo. Al final logré vislumbrarla contra la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta y me pregunté qué estaba haciendo.

— ¿Paylor? —la llamé.

— Creo que deberías venir a ver eso —dijo ella.

Hice mi camino hasta la puerta, curioso, y se me cayó el alma a los pies al ver el escuadrón de aerodeslizadores que hacían su camino hacia nosotros.

— ¡Tenemos que salir corriendo! —grité.

— Nos verán y bombardearán la zona en la que hayamos salido —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? Morir aquí tranquilamente —espeté.

— Si me ayudas a levantar esa trampilla de allí —señaló una trampilla apenas visible debajo de una de las cintas de montaje—, no será necesario.

Corrí hasta la pequeña puerta metálica y le limpié un poco el polvo. Agarré la redonda anilla con ambas manos y tiré con todas mis fuerzas. Al principio no pasó nada, pero luego un sonoro crujido retumbó en la sala y la trampilla se separó unos centímetros del suelo.

Paylor se apresuró a ayudarme tirando de los bordes y entre los dos conseguimos levantara lo suficiente para poder pasar y dejarla caer de nuevo.

No veía nada de nada, tan solo oscuridad, y por unos momentos sentí pánico. Oí a Paylor moverse con seguridad y a los pocos segundos una chispa iluminó el sótano en el que estábamos. Guiando la cerilla hasta una vela en la pared Paylor logró alumbrar bastante más la pequeña habitación.

Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle cómo conocía este lugar, cayó la primera bomba, que hizo temblar el techo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Os ha gustado? En el próximo capítulo de Luke tendremos a Payke encerrados en un sótano hasta que acaben los bombardeos ¿qué puede salir mal?**

**PititaMasenSwan: Sí, sí quesuerte va bien jajaja (aunque no es quién esperas). Pobre Bellamy, se pasará toda la eternidad recibiendo tus palizas… se lo merece. Siii! Que triste estoy ****L****llevo ya dos semanas (bueno, una semana y dos días) y ya no puedo más. ¿Qué clase de mente cruel inventó la idea del instituto? LOL! Te juro que te iba a dar mi email, pero te me has adelantado pidiéndomelo (no te asustes, este no es mi email de siempre, es solo el que uso en youtube, fanfiction, etc) deskontrolada98 gmail. Com**

**Besos, CF98**


	6. Capítulo 6: La historia de Paul

**Está publicado esto tan temprano porque, bueno, lo tenía listo ayer por la noche (ha sido un capítulo bastante fácil de escribir, la verdad). Pero ahora vais a comprender muchas cosas (y supongo que a hacerme muchas preguntas).**

**La nueva portada es cortesía de PititaMasenSwan (aunque tuvimos que hacerle unos arreglos para que se viese entera)**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío.**

**Capítulo 6: La historia de Paul**

_Pero esta vez había algo diferente, esta vez no estaba sola._

_Solté un grito agudo de terror a la vez que miraba con los ojos desorbitados al vampiro que me sonreía sentado contra mi puerta._

Retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó con la pared, aunque sabía que no iba a hacer ninguna diferencia. El corazón me latía desbocado y recé interiormente para que se calmara, pues conocía lo suficiente de los vampiros como para saber que los rápidos latidos de mi corazón solo aumentaban sus anisas de cazar.

Le eché un rápido vistazo a mi nuevo inquilino. Tenía la piel pálida y perfecta como cualquier vampiro, aunque tenía un deje oliváceo igual que Laurent, era bastante alto (debía de sobrepasar el metro noventa) pero no era demasiado musculoso (aunque eso no me aliviaba demasiado). Tenía el pelo de un castaño oscuro y que le caía de forma desordenada por encima de los ojos, que estaban completamente negros a causa de la sed.

— ¿Q-qué quieres? —balbuceé— ¿Quién eres?

El vampiro sonrió y me envolvió una oleada de miedo.

— Soy Paul –se presentó—, Paul Jackson.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —intenté infundirme con coraje, pero se me había olvidado lo aterrador que era estar con un vampiro que no fuese los Cullen, sobretodo uno que estaba tan hambriento.

— Venía a darte una visita.

Entrecerré los ojos y bajé la mirada a mis pies. Me temblaron las rodillas al verme recubierta de la sangre de la caja del día anterior además de mis propios moratones.

— Si vas a matarme —esa vez conseguí que no me temblara tanto la voz— haz que sea rápido, por favor.

Un destelló de diversión brilló en sus ojos— No voy a matarte —me aseguró—, eso lo arruinaría todo.

Me pregunté qué sería aquello que arruinaría mi muerte ¿los planes de los rebeldes? ¿los planes de Snow? ¿_Los de Bellamy?_— Y entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?

— Me han… enviado —otra vez volvía a haber ese brillo en sus ojos, como si se estuviese riendo de mí por algo que él supiera y yo no.

— ¿Quién te ha enviado? —a lo mejor formaba parte de los rebeldes y había venido para sacarme de allí.

— Tú —contestó.

— ¿Qué?

Me compadecí de todos aquellos a los que les había hecho alguna broma referente a mi tiempo (Katniss y Johanna sobre todo) y la confusión que debían de haber sentido en ese momento.

— Tú me enviaste, bueno, más bien me enviarás —dijo él.

La confusión sobrepasó al miedo y sacudí la cabeza en un intento de aclararme las ideas— No entiendo nada —confesé al final dejándome resbalar en la pared hasta acabar sentada en el suelo.

— Mi historia es algo complicada, pero viene entrelazada con la tuya y necesitas escucharla para comprender ciertas cosas —dijo él jugueteando con una pulsera de plata que tenía entre las manos.

— No sé si… —dudé, pero un rayo de luz iluminó brevemente a Paul, haciendo que su piel brillara como un diamante y que yo pudiese ver la figura de un sinsajo como el del pin de Katniss en la pulsera—. ¿Por qué? —suspiré.

— Mi nombre es Paul Jackson —repitió ignorando mi pregunta—, tengo veinticinco años y nací el 14 de mayo del 53.

— Pero eso no tiene sentido —dije frunciendo el ceño—, si naciste en el 53 entonces tienes… veintidós años.

— Tranquila —sonrió y esta vez no me dieron escalofríos a causa del miedo—, ya llegaremos a esa parte.

» Mis padres tuvieron a cuatro hijos más después de mí y yo crecí en una familia grande y bastante hambriento en el Distrito 12. Cuando tenía catorce años, mi hermana pequeña, Dalia, salió escogida en los Juegos. Murió el segundo día.

Lo miré con tristeza, aunque no entendía por qué me estaba contando todo eso.

— Nueve meses después nació Flora —sonrió—, y me convertí en el hermano mayor más protector que hayas visto nunca, pues no quería que le pasase lo mismo que a Dalia. Cumplí los diecinueve años y vi en las entrevistas a tu familia a unos hermanos casi más protectores con su hermana que yo.

» Y entonces murió la chica esa del 11 y empezaste a gritar cosas sobre la democracia y las dictaduras y varias cosas más antes de que consiguieran cortarte en antena. Susurros y planes llenaron las minas del 12, maquinaciones locas que nunca se llevarían a cabo inundaron las mentes de todo el mundo.

» Pero casi cuando parecía que todo se había calmado, apareció Katniss con sus bayas y volvió a revolucionarlo todo de nuevo. Y luego volvisteis a ir a los Juegos y bombardearon el Distrito 12.

— ¿Han bombardeado el 12? —pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos, compadeciendo a Katniss y a la pérdida de su familia… quizás deberíamos haberle avisado del plan para que hubiese haber podido poner a salvo a sus seres queridos igual que hice yo.

Paul asintió— Fue terrible. Había fuego y escombros por todas partes. La gente gritaba. Todos se empujaban los unos a los otros para intentar salir de ese horror. Vi a mis padres y a tres de mis hermanos morir ese día —estaba segura de que si Paul pudiese llorar habrían miles de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. Pero no Flora —una débil sonrisa ocupó su cara—. Flora se agarró a mi pierna, llorando y no me soltó. Gale Hawthorne nos sacó de allí, igual que otras doscientas personas más. Nos llevó a los bosques y nos organizamos para cazar y alimentarnos.

» Al tercer día aparecieron unos hombres del Distrito 13 y nos llevaron a su base bajo tierra. Nos costó mucho a bastantes asimilar que el Distrito 13 había permanecido oculto tantos años —sonrió—. Me empecé a entrenar como uno de los soldados (aunque no era demasiado bueno) y me hice amigo de la chica vampiro durante los entrenamientos cuando la rescataron.

— ¿Qué? —no lograba entender la última parte— Pero si aún no me han rescatado ¡es la primera vez que te he visto en toda mi vida!

Paul no contestó y siguió con su historia— Un día estaba paseando por el bosque, iba buscando a mi hermana Flora, pues era el aniversario de la muerte de nuestros padres y hermanos y había ido a esconderse en el bosque. Me encontré con una manada de lobos y… bueno, supongo que puedes adivinar lo que pasó luego.

Hice una mueca, asintiendo, supuse que era entonces cuando Paul había sido transformado en vampiro.

— Alberich fue el que acudió en mi ayuda y me cambió —dijo—. Supongo que se sentía muy solo y pensó en crear a alguien que le hiciese compañía, por decidió morderme (aunque luego él me dijo que fue porque había visto un destino muy grande en mi o algo así).

» Una de mis pocas posesiones que me quedaban era una carta dirigida a "El frío Paul", una carta escrita por ti.

— ¿Por mí? —parpadeé un par de veces.

Paul se sacó una carta del bolsillo de los tejanos— Mira —me la tendió.

Le eché un rápido vistazo y mi confusión creció aún más al reconocer mi propia letra— No entiendo nada —suspiré.

Paul cogió de nuevo la carta— En la carta me decías que debía ir a buscarte a los Estados Unidos de América durante la década de los 2000, y también que debía ir al Distrito 9 a pedirle ayuda a tu sobrino Tobías Swan.

— ¿Tobías? —sonreí al oír hablar de mi sobrino.

— Sí, Tobías, un jovencito muy simpático y alegre. Me suplicó que lo llevara con él, pues quería ver el mundo del que venía su tía. Como no tenía ni idea de dónde ni cuándo buscar acepte, pensando que cuatro ojos serían mejor que dos. Compramos un pequeño local en Seattle que convertimos en restaurante y Tobías se quedó a cargo, manteniendo los ojos y las orejas muy abiertas, hasta preguntando a clientes habituales, mientras Alberich, Anna y yo te íbamos buscando por todo el país.

» Al final Tobías te encontró, fuiste a su restaurante en un día tranquilo, y rápidamente nos llamó.

— ¡Él era el camarero que me miró con una cara rara y que con Alice bromeé que era porque era demasiado guapa! —dije emocionada cayendo de golpe—. Oh —suspiré—, un chico que me encuentra atractiva y resulta ser mi sobrino del futuro que me está buscando para llevarme a un país post apocalíptico y en plena dictadura.

Paul rodó los ojos y siguió con su relato— Alberich y yo te seguimos el rastro hasta Forks y te llevamos al Distrito 9. Te estuve controlando todo el rato desde ese momento (sobre todo después de tus primeros Juegos) y fui yo el que te dio la idea de cantar en vez de prostituirte y el que te construyó el estudio de grabación y te trajo todo lo que había dentro.

— ¿La nota de Edward? —pregunté recordando el escrito que se convirtió en el estribillo de la canción que canté durante las entrevistas del Vasallaje.

— Te la metí yo en el bolsillo.

— ¿El menú del McDonalds?

— También fui yo —admitió.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! —exclamé— Nunca pensé que llegaría a echar tanto de menos la comida basura.

Paul rio entre dientes.

— Pero no entiendo cómo era que tenía a una familia ya en el Distrito —dije con tono meditativo.

— Oh, me he dejado esa parte —Paul tenía pinta de estar sonrojándose interiormente—. Cuando Tobías nos contó tu dirección y supimos que te dirigías a Forks retrocedí en el tiempo hasta el trece de septiembre de dieciocho años atrás, justo después de tu nacimiento. Te llevé al trece y retrocedí tu aspecto hasta que no eras algo más que un cigoto… es una explicación muy larga —añadió viendo como abría la boca para preguntar— y volviste a nacer pero con otra madre diferente. Cuando estabas a punto de cumplir catorce años te llevé de nuevo a Forks y volví a rejuvenecerte hasta tu aspecto de recién nacida. Ya que eras demasiado pequeña para albergar todas esas memorias más las que ibas a seguir viviendo se te borraron y por eso no recuerdas nada.

Asentí al comprender— Todo este asunto me está dando dolor de cabeza.

— Te aconsejo que no le des demasiadas vueltas —dijo Paul.

— ¿Y cómo supiste a qué familia encontrar?

— Me lo dijiste tú —contestó—, esta carta es muy, _muy_ larga —agitó la carta en el aire.

— Pero, ¿cómo es que mi padre Hugo se parecía tanto a mí? —pregunté recordando a mi padre de Panem, que si no supiese la verdad no habría dudado que no fuese mi padre verdadero.

— Genética —contestó Paul—. Hugo es el descendiente del hijo entre tu padre, Charlie Swan y Sue Clearwater.

— ¿Charlie y Sue? Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

Paul sonrió— La verdad es que sí, solo fue casualidad.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Y si nos están espiando con cámaras? —miré paranoicamente a las paredes.

— La gente de aquí sabe que es bastante fácil para los informáticos del 13 hackear sus sistemas y conseguir entrada a las cámaras del Capitolio. No quieren que sepan lo que os están haciendo porque saben que entonces los rebeldes tendrán más material para reclutar a más gente —dijo Paul.

— ¿Y por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Por qué ahora?

— Te considero una gran amiga Bella —confesó él—, y no me gusta verte sufrir de esta manera, sobre todo porque una parte de mi siente que estás aquí por mi culpa. Quiero decir, _yo_ te traje aquí después de todo.

Fruncí el ceño— Pero porque yo te lo pedí.

— Vengo a darte una opción para escaparte de aquí, no te di ninguna al traerte pero siento que te he de dar una ahora. Si lo decides puedo llevarte de nuevo a Forks, justo al momento que te marchaste y puedes olvidarte de todo este asunto.

Lo miré como si estuviese loco— ¿Cómo voy a irme? Estoy demasiado envuelta en todo esto, _yo_ soy parte de la revolución, ¡no pienso abandonar a mis amigos y a mi familia sin luchar si quiera! —grité— Me metí en todo este asunto porque quería vengar a mi familia y también a todos aquellos que han muerto por culpa del Presidente. No voy a rendirme ahora tan solo porque las cosas se están poniendo un pelín difíciles.

Esta vez fue el turno de Paul de mirarme buscando algún indicio de cordura— ¿Un pelín difíciles? ¡Te están ahogando en sangre! ¡Te están moliendo a golpes! ¿A eso le llamas _un pelín difíciles_?

— Bueno, quizás _bastante_ difíciles —acepté—. El asunto es que no puedo abandonar a mi gente, Paul. Aprecio que me hayas hecho esta oferta y, seguramente, si me la hubieses hecho antes de que terminaran mis primeros Juegos te habría dicho que sí. Pero ahora no, ahora es el momento menos indicado.

Paul me miró con pena— ¿Y Edward? ¿No piensas volver a verle nunca?

Hice una mueca y el agujero en mi pecho se hizo más grande— Eso es un golpe bajo —protesté abrazándome las rodillas.

Un brillo de triunfo brilló en sus ojos— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasará con Edward?

— Volveré algún día a Forks, cuando todo esto haya terminado. Pero por el momento me necesitan aquí —dije seriamente.

El vampiro suspiró— Veo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.

— No, todo el mundo sabe que soy demasiado tozuda —sonreí—, hasta el Presidente lo descubrió hace unos días.

Paul no sonrió, simplemente siguió con el ceño fruncido.

Una sensación de sospecha mezclada con miedo me invadió— Todo este insistir para que vuelva a Forks no será porque moriré durante la revolución.

— No te puedo contar eso, sería una violación del código espacio-tiempo —contestó él rápidamente.

— ¡Oh, dios! ¡_Voy_ a morir! —gemí enterrando la cara entre las manos.

Paul suspiró— Está bien —se rindió—, es cierto que vas a morir. Cerca de final de la revolución te enviarán como parte de un pelotón al Capitolio —explicó con tristeza—, tu pelotón y tú sufriréis un ataque que se llevará las vidas de varios soldados, incluida la tuya.

— ¿Y qué pasará si me marcho ahora? ¿Quién morirá?

Paul hizo una mueca y se rascó la nuca en un gesto muy humano— Esperaba que no fueses a preguntar eso.

— Dices que me conoces y que me consideras una gran amiga, ¿de verdad creías que no iba a preguntar eso? —dije incrédula.

— ¿Sí? —era una mezcla entre una afirmación tímida y una pregunta.

Levanté una ceja— Contesta a la pregunta.

Suspiró— Si te llevo ahora Finncik será el que muera en tu lugar luchando con los mutos...

— ¿Finnick? —pregunté con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¡No conseguirás sacarme de aquí ahora! —le informé con total seguridad, pues no iba a dejar que Finnick muriera porque yo hubiese huido como una cobarde— Así que muero a causa de unos mutos —musité— ¿Alguien más?

— Supongo que si ya te he dicho todo esto supongo que por un par de cosas más no pasará nada —se dijo a sí mismo—. Tu hermano Luke formará parte de un ejército que atacará la mansión del Presidente. Se enterará de tu muerte y quedará devastado, cuando un aerodeslizador bombardeé a unos pobres niños refugiados en el Círculo de la Ciudad, Luke irá corriendo a ayudarlos y morirá con la segunda ronda de bombas.

— ¿Qué? —si el oír de la muerte de Finnick me había impactado la de Luke era mil veces peor— Luke no —susurré con la voz rota.

— Supongo que ahora sí que no lograré sacarte de aquí, incluso si sabes que vas a morir —adivinó él.

— Ni aunque me arrastraras —asentí— ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar que me muera? No sé, ¿sacarnos a todos del peligro en el momento indicado o luchar tú mismo con los mutos o algo así?

Se le iluminó la mirada— ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido eso antes?

— Porque no tienes mi mente genial —bromeé.

Medité en silencio todo lo que Paul me había dicho. Era increíble y, si no hubiese estado saliendo con un vampiro lector de mentes que tenía una hermana vidente y un hermano émpata, no le habría creído.

Pero el relato de Paul explicaba cómo había llegado a parar en Panem (una pregunta que llevaba haciéndome desde hace años) y porqué tenía una numerosa familia con la que parecía haber pasado casi catorce años y de los que yo no recordaba nada. También explicaba varias apariciones bastante raras en mi casa y la extraña voz que escuché hablando con el Presidente cuando este quería que vendiera mi virginidad.

Una parte de mí estaba enfadada con Paul: me había arrancado de los brazos de mi prometido, su familia y mi propia familia para llevarme a un mundo cruel lleno de injusticias sin información previa para defenderme yo sola. Seguramente sin la intervención de Paul me habría casado con Edward, habríamos hecho por fin el amor y habría conseguido mi felices para siempre.

Pero si Paul no me hubiese llevado a Panem no sería la persona que era en ese momento, llena de cicatrices (tanto visibles como no) que me habían hecho más fuerte. No habría conocido a todas esas personas por las que ahora daría la vida ni tampoco habría sabido lo que era tener hermanos ni habría estado con mi sobrino los primeros años de su vida.

Paul parecía estar observando mis emociones atentamente— ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

— ¿No deberías saberlo ya? ¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación? —le pregunté con un deje de molestia en la voz.

Paul sonrió apaciguadoramente— No tantas como te crees… quizás cinco o así.

Apoyé la cabeza contra la pared y cerré los ojos— Todo esto es demasiado para mí en estos momentos.

Paul asintió— Entonces será mejor que me vaya y te deje pensar.

En el espacio en que tardé en parpadear Paul ya estaba de pie y con la mano en la puerta.

— ¡Espera! —le llamé.

— ¿Sí? —se giró para mirarme con curiosidad.

— Has dicho algo sobre una tal Anna —dije— ¿es tu novia?

— Mi mujer —corrigió él con una sonrisa especial en los labios.

Sonreí— ¿Y cuando voy a poder conocerla? —levanté las cejas sugestivamente.

— Anna es demasiado para ti en estos momentos —rio—, creo que aun tardaras unos años.

Y desapareció antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A ver, ¿Cuántos de aquí han hecho "Ahhh" con la explicación de Paul? (Que, por cierto, para los fans de PJO ha sido verdadera casualidad que se llamase Paul JACKSON).**

**Camila: Pues aquí tienes a Bella. Seguro que no era lo que esperabas, ¿eh?**

**Andrmeda as: Jajaja, si por Luke fuera la fase 3 sería un sí fijo, pero Paylor no creo que se deje convencer **** Yo también adoro las películas Disney y las he de expresarlo en alguna parte XD Jajaja, gracias!**

**PititaMasenSwan: Payke juntitos y solos en un sótano a oscuras sin posibilidad de salir por un rato… Casi compensa el haberte encontrado a Luke cuando esperabas a Bella (tranquila, le ha pasado a mucha gente) y significaba que tenías que esperar otra semana más para saber lo que le pasaba? Bray es el típico informático chiquitín y además un poco como Leo (de Percy Jackson), más bien es Leo en pálido y con unos años de más. Jajaj, son misterios de la vida y del tiempo. Jajaja, gracias! Uff, me quedé en el tercero y de allí no leí más (sobre todo porque solía leer en clase y no me dejaban sacar el móvil y al final acabé olvidándolo).**

**Besos, CF98**


	7. Capítulo 7: Tyra

**Y vamos con Payke… atrapados en un sótano… a oscuras.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío.**

**Capítulo 7: Tyra**

_Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle cómo conocía este lugar, cayó la primera bomba, que hizo temblar el techo._

Acabé contra el polvoriento suelo a causa del impacto, que se sintió como un terremoto.

— Vamos a morir —gemí.

Oí a Paylor moverse en la oscuridad— No, no lo haremos.

— ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? —pregunté en la dirección en la que había oído la voz de Paylor.

— Las bombas que están tirando no están hechas para entrar a grandes profundidades bajo tierra, no las necesitan aquí. Además, el techo de este sótano está construido con metales especialmente resistentes, resistirá.

Entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor bajo la titilante luz de la vela.

Cayeron algunas bombas más y, tal y como había dicho Paylor, el techo resistió.

Encogí las rodillas y me apreté contra la pared. Podía oír el ruido que hacían los motores y el silbido de las bombas caer. Luego sentía como todo a mí alrededor se agitaba y sacudía por unos segundos y volvía a la normalidad hasta la siguiente bomba.

Oí cómo algo se arrastraba por el suelo, algo pesado, y recé interiormente para que el sótano no estuviese infestado de ratas o cucarachas. Me estremecí tan solo de pensarlo.

Pero resultó que era Paylor, cuya cara estaba iluminada tenebrosamente con la pálida luz de la vela que sostenía cerca de su pecho.

— Te vas a quemar —le advertí.

Paylor dejó la vela en el suelo, esperó a que pasaran los temblores de la bomba, la cogió de nuevo y siguió avanzando hasta mí. Tuvo que repetir el proceso unas tres veces antes de que consiguiera estar sentada a mi lado y con la vela enfrente de ambos.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —le pregunté al ver como se aferraba a sus rodillas encogidas con tantas fuerzas que sus nudillos parecían estar blancos.

— No —mintió y pude sentir como entrecerraba los ojos y me fulminaba con la mirada.

Sonreí— Lo que tú digas, Comandante.

— Swan… —gruñó ella.

— ¡Hey! No te enfades conmigo —protesté—. Fue tu idea meternos aquí dentro. Yo estoy seguro de que habíamos llegado hasta los árboles.

Paylor resopló— Nos habrían visto de inmediato y ahora estaríamos hechos pedacitos.

— Ya, pero seguro que en el bosque no hay cucarachas —dije para mi mismo.

— Ni aquí tampoco —contestó ella con diversión.

— ¿Y ratas? —pregunté desconfiado.

— ¿Y tú quieres ser un soldado? —se burló ella.

Le saqué la lengua, aunque ella no debió de haber visto nada.

— No me saques la lengua, Swan, eso es de niños pequeños.

Upss, quizás sí.

— Mira, parece que se han quedado sin bombas —le dije dándole un codazo.

— Espera unos segundos —susurró ella.

Hice bien en esperar, pues apenas un minuto después cayeron cientos (vale, cientos seguramente no, pero muchas) de bombas al mismo tiempo, causando una explosión más grande que todas las demás.

Vi estrellas detrás de los ojos. Sentía un dolor horrible en el hombro y el codo derechos y uno no tan terrible en el izquierdo. Me latía la cabeza y podía notar algo cálido resbalándome por la sien derecha.

— ¡Auch! —dije recordando que estaba con una señorita.

— Quítate de encima, Swan, no puedo respirar —me llegó la voz de Paylor en alguna parte debajo de mí.

Parpadeé intentándome aclarar la cabeza. Al parecer el impacto con la bomba nos había enviado volando contra la pared (yo había chocado primero y Paylor había arremetido contra mí) y luego yo había caído sobre el estómago de mi comandante.

— Ughh — me incorporé soltando una mezcla entre un gemido y un quejido.

Me apoyé de nuevo contra la pared, resollando, tan solo que esta vez tenía las piernas estiradas.

— Creo que ahora sí que se han ido —susurró Paylor a mi derecha.

Presté atención y me alegré al oír el ruido de motores alejándose.

— ¿Crees que habrán dejado a alguien atrás para comprobar que han acabado con todos? —pregunté.

— No, nadie hubiese sido capaz de sobrevivir a todas esas bombas, y mucho menos al ataque final —contestó ella.

Asentí y la cabeza me dio mil vueltas.

— ¿Puedes abrir tú la trampilla? —pedí— No creo que pueda moverme en estos momentos —confesé

— ¿No crees que tenga la suficiente fuerza? —preguntó ofendida.

— Yo no he dicho eso —protesté.

Ella bufó y pude oír como caminaba ruidosamente hasta la trampilla.

Sus resoplidos y gruñidos de esfuerzo me hicieron sonreír— Venga vamos… ughh… tu puedes…. ¿Pero cuánto pesa esto?

Admirablemente estuvo un buen rato intentándolo antes de rendirse. Supongo que fue su tozudez y persistencia la que le consiguieron ese puesto tan joven.

Suspiré y me levanté. Tuve que apoyarme en la pared porque el mundo empezó a girar pero luego pude caminar hasta ella sin problemas.

— ¿Me dejas probar? —le pregunté.

La oí coger aire, probablemente para protestar, pero lo dejó ir en un suspiró— Inténtalo tú, yo no puedo.

Empujé con el hombro izquierdo, pues no me dolía tanto y resoplé cuando ni siquiera se movió un milímetro. Seguí empujando un poco más hasta que sentí que mi corazón iba a fugarse de mi pecho y me quedé sin fuerzas.

— Creo que los escombros de la fábrica han taponado la salida —dije.

— ¿Qué? —había un extraño temblor en la voz de la Comandante.

— ¿Paylor? —ella me ignoró y atacó la trampilla con todas sus fuerzas— Paylor, ¿qué haces?

— Sacarnos de aquí, ¿no lo ves, idiota? —espetó ella con la respiración acelerada.

— No lograrás hacer nada —le dije suavemente—. Vamos a tener que pedir ayuda.

Ella se giró a mirarme rápidamente— ¿Cómo? —preguntó con furia— ¿Cómo piensas comunicarte con la gente de afuera?

— ¿Con tu intercomunicador? —dije, extrañado de que no se le hubiese ocurrido una respuesta tan obvia.

— Oh —dijo avergonzada—. No había pensado en eso —se acercó la muñeca a los labios y apretó un par de botones—. Aquí Comandante Paylor, ¿me recibe?

Unos extraños crujidos retumbaron en el silencioso sótano— Aquí Teniente Riggs —salió del comunicador.

— Teniente, estamos atrapados en la fábrica 1, repito, estamos atrapados en la fábrica 1 —dijo Paylor—. Necesitamos un equipo de rescate lo antes posible.

— Eso no podrá ser hasta que acabe la batalla, Comandante —replicó el Teniente—. Necesitamos ahora mismo el mayor número de hombres posibles.

— Lo entiendo, Teniente —dijo Paylor con la voz forzada—. Esperaremos.

— Contactaré luego contigo para buscar más información —dijo Riggs.

Paylor suspiró y le dio a otro botón de su intercomunicador, que se volvió completamente oscuro.

— Solo espero que se den prisa —murmuró.

Cogí la vela que había acabado rodando por el suelo y me senté con ella al lado de las cortas escaleras que daban a la trampilla.

— Entiendo que te resulte desagradable estar encerrada en un oscuro sótano. Pero no creo que sea como para empezar a hiperventilar.

— Tienes razón —Paylor intentó controlar su respiración.

— ¿Claustrofobia? —me interesé al ver cómo miraba aprensivamente al techo.

— Desde que era pequeña —asintió.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? Así a lo mejor te olvidas de… todo esto.

— No —ella sacudió la cabeza y se abrazó las rodillas—, no te escucharía y seguiría pensando en que nos vamos quedando sin aire y en que a lo mejor matan al Teniente y no vienen a buscarnos y…

— Pues cuéntame tú una —la interrumpí.

— No me sé ninguna —susurró.

— Cuéntame _tú _historia —dije—. Estoy seguro de que debe de haber una emocionante aventura detrás de tu ascenso hasta la Comandante más joven.

— Creo que antes preferiría morir sin aire —contestó ella secamente.

Me sorprendí— Wow, vale, vale. Tan solo era una idea. ¡Joder!

Estuvimos en silencio un largo rato. Me dediqué a mirar cómo se iba derritiendo la cera de la vela y a escuchar la respiración cada vez más agitada de Paylor.

— Estoy segura de que el Teniente está bien y en camino, Paylor —traté de animarla, aunque ella no contestó.

— Tyra —dijo al cabo de un rato.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté con confusión y me giré para mirarla, pero ella observaba la pared del fondo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— Me llamo Tyra, Tyra Paylor.

Se me abrió la boca sola a causa de la sorpresa— No me imaginaba que ese fuera tu nombre. Tienes más pinta de Jennifer, o Jessica o…

Su mirada me cayó en secó.

— Continua —le pedí con la voz aguda.

— Nací aquí, en el Distrito 8 —empezó—. Mis padres, como casi todo el mundo, trabajaban en esta misma fábrica, y a los cinco años también yo.

Se me abrieron los ojos— ¿Tan joven?

— Se necesitan niños con manos y dedos pequeños para recoger los hilos que han quedado atrapados en las máquinas y también para limpiar e hilar —dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

— Eso es… —me callé al no encontrar palabras.

— Mis padres eran pobres —siguió Paylor, bueno Tyra—, muy pobres. Apenas teníamos para comer y mi madre siempre estaba temiendo que yo no llegase a mi siguiente cumpleaños.

Tragué saliva, nuestra familia lo había pasado mal, pero no _tanto_.

— Y entonces cumplí doce años y ya podía ser elegida en la Cosecha. Nunca llegué a salir, pero mis padres siempre estaban muy nerviosos los días antes.

— Como todos los padres —contesté pensando en mi pobre madre, que había sufrido unos doce años esa tortura.

— Mis padres empezaron a desesperarse y, cuando cumplí quince años, idearon un plan de huida. Querían ir al Distrito 13, de donde se habían oído rumores sobre el antiguo Distrito viviendo bajo tierra. Nadie se habría arriesgado nunca, demasiado peligroso y arriesgado. Pero mis padres se sacaban la comida de la boca para poder dármela a mí, estaban muriendo y sabían que cuando ellos se fuesen yo les seguiría al poco tiempo —se le quebró la voz.

— Oh, Pa-Tyra —le pasé un brazo por lo hombros y ella enterró su cabeza en mi hombro por unos segundos, los suficientes como para yo saber que ella estaba llorando.

Cuando se hubo recompuesto lo suficiente como para saber lo que estaba haciendo se apartó como si mi piel estuviese quemando.

— Yo no quería irme —su susurró invadió la completamente silenciosa habitación—. Quería estar con mis amigos, arreglarme y salir por las noches, ligar con chicos… No me siento orgullosa de esa época.

— ¿Tuviste unos años de descontrol?

— Cuando cumplí doce años y entré por primera vez en la Cosecha sentí que formaba parte de algo por una vez, que era igual que mis compañeros. Me gustó. Normalmente era una chica callada y seria, siempre ocupada en mis estudios… pero todo cambió desde ese día. Empecé a vestirme provocadoramente, a pintarme con el maquillaje de mi madre y a descuidar mi educación.

— Es difícil de imaginar —dije intentando animarla.

Paylor sonrió— Un día unos chicos mayores me invitaron a beber con ellos antes de ir a la fábrica—confesó— Eso está prohibido, pues se sufren muchos más accidentes estando ebrio —explicó.

— ¿No me digas? —dije irónicamente.

Tyra rió— Pronto eso se convirtió en una rutina. A mis padres no les gustaba y me castigaron muchas veces, pero yo seguí haciéndolo. Supongo que era por Kevin que hacía todo eso.

— ¿Kevin? —pregunté sintiendo una extraña furia en mi interior.

— Era el cabecilla del grupo. Me debía sacar cinco años pero era muy guapo, y la verdad es que estaba muy bueno —dijo.

La furia aumentó e intenté acallarla lo mejor que pude— ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Tus padres consiguieron llevarte al 13?

— Insistieron mucho y al final accedí, aunque me acuerdo que mi plan era acompañarlos hasta el 13 y volver de nuevo a casa cuando viesen que no había nadie allí. La verdad es que no me creía lo que decían "si estaban allí abajo, ¿por qué no habían venido a ayudarnos?".

— Creo que eso es lo que ha pensado mucha gente al enterarse de su existencia —le dije.

— Es típico de la naturaleza humana, ¿no? Quejarnos —dijo agriamente.

— Bueno, continúa tu historia —la apremié—. ¿Llegasteis al 13?

— Mis padres ni siquiera llegaron a salir del Distrito 8 —contestó ella.

Sentí mi corazón comprimirse por la pena— ¿Agentes de la Paz?

Tyra asintió— Nos estaban esperando. Mataron a mis padres, pero yo conseguí huir. Me dijeron que era una repudiada y que no se me ocurriese volver por ninguno de los Distritos.

— ¿Y qué hiciste?

— Corrí hacia donde me había dicho mi madre que estaba el trece. Vagabundeé por los bosques por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Estaba muriéndome de hambre cuando un pequeño grupo de soldados del 13 me encontró.

— Se ocuparon de ti, ¿verdad?

— Me llevaron al hospital y me volvieron a dejar como antes, incluso mejor. Me ofrecieron diferentes salidas, todas en el 13, obviamente. Elegí la militar. Me convertí en uno de los mejores soldados, vertí todas mis energías y mi tiempo en entrenar y en convertirme en la mejor.

— Y eres la mejor —la elogié.

— Calla —se sonrojó pero luego se volvió a poner seria—. Cuando cumplí veinticinco años me ascendieron a Comandante.

— ¿Y cuantos años hace de eso? —pregunté para saber su edad.

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que no se debe preguntar la edad de una mujer? —dijo ella burlonamente.

— No te he preguntado tu edad —sonreí—, te he preguntado cuantos años llevas siendo Comandante.

— Seis, más o menos —contestó.

— Hmm... treinta y uno, pareces más joven. Solo eres cuatro años mayor que yo. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

— Cumpliré los treinta y uno en agosto, el diez de agosto.

— ¡Eso fue hace muy poco! —exclamé— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

— No quería desconcentrar a las tropas —dijo ella.

— Bueno, pues algún día de estos de conseguiré un regalo de cumpleaños —prometí—. Yo el quince de junio, no lo olvides.

Paylor rio— No lo haré —aseguró.

— Bueno… ¿y cómo sabías de este lugar? —pregunté queriendo que siguiese hablando.

— Como ya he dicho antes, trabajé en esta misma fábrica. Este sótano lo construyeron los primeros trabajadores para ocultarse aquí cuando los bombardeos sorpresa del Capitolio (en los primeros años el Distrito 8 era de los que más se rebelaba y por eso lo tienen tan controlado).

— Muy controlado no lo tienen —bromeé.

— En eso tienes razón —rio—. Para cuando yo era pequeña ya no nos bombardeaban cuando trabajábamos, pero todo el mundo conocía la historia del sótano. Pero la verdad es que para lo único que se utilizaba en esos tiempos era como un escondrijo para los jóvenes para emborracharse.

— O sea que viniste a menudo por aquí —dije burlonamente.

—Puede.

— Todavía me cuesta de imaginar —confesé.

— Bueno —dijo Paylor con un suspiro—, esa es mi historia.

Me sentí halagado— ¿Quieres que te cuente la mía?

— ¡No! —exclamó ella.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté dolido.

Tyra levantó las manos como para tranquilizarme— Te enrollas demasiado, si me cuentas tú tu historia mañana podrías seguir hablando.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —protesté ofendido.

Ella resopló— Oh, vamos. Me has interrumpido miles de veces durante mi historia (que, por cierto, recuérdame que nunca te vuelva a contar nada, es bastante frustrante tener que ir parando todo el rato), y tan solo hemos conseguido acabarla porque yo seguía retomando el hilo. Si llegas a ser tú el que la cuenta, contigo interrumpiéndote a ti mismo…

Hice un puchero y me crucé de brazos.

Se volvió a formar el mismo silencio algo incómodo de antes que Tyra me explicase el relato de su vida.

— ¿Por qué me has contado todo eso? ¿Lo sabe mucha gente?

— Casi nadie —Paylor decidió contestar a mi última pregunta e ignorar la primera.

— Y entonces… ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? —insistí.

Tyra suspiró— A pesar de todo eres un buen chico, Swan.

— ¡Hey! —protesté— ¿Qué quieres decir a pesar de todo?

Pude sentir como levantaba una ceja— Eres un ligón empedernido, presumes de cosas que no tienes, tratas a las chicas como si fueran pañuelos, eres demasiado sobreprotector, tienes un mal vocabulario, no quieres centrarte nunca en algo de provecho, interrumpes a tus superiores, te cuesta obedecer las órdenes, te dist…

— Vale, vale, lo pillo —la interrumpí sintiendo mis mejillas volverse rosa.

— A pesar de todo eso y más cosas que no me has dejado decir —prosiguió Tyra—, tienes un gran corazón. Harías lo que fuera por aquellas personas que están en tu corazón. No tengo a casi nadie con quien pueda ser yo misma… siempre he de ser la Comandante Paylor. Extrañamente tú sacas a la Comandante en mí sin que yo tenga que hacer nada… pero también sacas a Tyra.

» Nunca he tenido amigos de verdad. Conocidos a los que llamaba amigos sí. Gente que creía que era mi amiga también. Pero nunca verdaderos amigos, amigos de esos que lo comparten todo. Contigo es fácil ser yo misma, es fácil ser tu amiga.

» Cuando era pequeña mi madre siempre me decía que las bases de la amistad estaban en la confianza mutua. Te he contado mi historia para que me comprendas, para que pueda confiar en ti y tú puedas confiar en mí.

Estaba sin palabras, ¿quién habría imaginado que Paylor se sintiese de esa manera?

— Mi rango es uno muy solitario —susurró—, y cada día me pesa más. Tan solo quiero alguien con quien poder hablar. Alguien en quien confiar.

Le cogí dubitativamente de la mano y respiré aliviado cuando ella se aferró con fuerzas— Puedes confiar en mí, yo te cubriré las espaldas —le dije.

— Gracias, Swan —dijo aliviada.

— Sabes que después de toda esta declaración puedes llamarme Luke, ¿no? —le dije encarnando una ceja.

— Se siente raro —ella se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno pues deberías empezar a acos… —empecé a decir.

— ¡Comandante Paylor! ¡Comandante Paylor! —nos llegó la voz del Teniente Riggs desde el intercomunicador de Tyra que se había encendido solo.

— ¿Teniente? ¿Aquí la comandante? ¿Cuál es tu posición?

— Un pequeño grupo de soldados y yo estamos llegando a la fábrica, estamos a punto de llegar —anunció el Teniente.

Tyra respiró con alivió y una presión en mi pecho desapareció.

— Bien, estamos en un sótano del ala norte, seguramente hay muchos escombros encima nuestro. La trampilla está en el centro. Vais a tener que despejar una parte.

Y ambos compartimos una mirada de esperanza y alegría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No sé si el pasado de la Comandante es ese ni si su nombre es ese ni nada por el estilo, la verdad es que lo he ido improvisando mientras escribía.**

**PititaMasenSwan: Porque Bella ha vivido en esta época. Todo lo que Paul ha dicho que Bella ha hecho pero que nosotras sabemos que no ha hecho es por algo que va a hacer. Cuando la rescaten Bella se hará amiga de Paul y le escribirá una carta donde le cuente todo eso. Creo que te has confundido allí, pero por lo demás bien (aunque si no es eso y sigues teniendo dudas me lo preguntas). Claro que la salvará jjaja, y tampoco morirá Finnick (probablemente) ni Luke ni nadie (bueno, alguien morirá pero de esos tres ninguno). Jajaja, de nada. **

**Camila: Alaaa! Llega a ser un nuevo torturador y me asesináis. Este Paul es más simpático y es bueno (wii).**

**Besos, CF98**


	8. Capítulo 8: Amistad

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío.**

**Capítulo 8: Amistad**

La visita de Paul me animó y me sacó de esa especie de pozo oscuro en el que había caído desde que me trajeron aquí. Seguramente era por haber comprendido un montón de cosas raras que habían pasado estos últimos años además de tener a alguien a quien poderle contar todo (porque no era como si pudiese explicarles a Maya, Luke y Oliver que mi prometido era un vampiro, ¿no?). Me sentía más ligera, más liberada, como si hubiese estado llevando una pesada mochila durante tanto tiempo que ya ni me acordaba que la llevaba pero que por fin alguien me había quitado.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que Paul volviese a aparecer.

Y también comer algo, los rugidos de mi estómago eran cada vez más ruidosos.

A pesar de sentirme mejor eso no significaba que mi estado físico hubiese mejorado. Me ardió la zona de las costillas y el abdomen cuando me levanté y cojeando me fui hasta la bandeja.

Mientras comía, bueno, más bien engullía, me pregunté si podría volver a probar algo sin que me supiera a plástico, calcetines sudados y lejía.

Pero si Paul no había mentido me acabarían rescatando, tan solo esperaba que fuera pronto, a saber cuántos baños de esos más podría soportar, estaba segura de que si seguían a ese ritmo perdería la cordura en muy poco tiempo.

"_No es como si hubieses estado demasiado cuerda en un principio_" dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Tuve que aceptar que en eso la vocecita tenía razón, aunque ¿desde cuando la gente tiene vocecitas en su cabeza a las que ha de admitir la razón? Panem me había vuelto loca.

"_¿Estás segura de que fue Panem?_" volvió a preguntar la voz "_¿Qué clase de adolescente normal y corriente se compromete con un vampiro cuando solo tiene dieciocho años? ¡Y encima ni siquiera es porque está embarazada!_".

— ¿Por qué —pensé en voz alta— de todas los Pepitos Grillos a mí me tuvo que tocar el más borde y sarcástico de todos?

Nadie contestó.

.

.

Desafortunadamente mi siguiente fueron los dos guardias de siempre para llevarme a otra de las torturas que Bellamy les tenía tanto aprecio.

Esta vez me llevaron a una extraña sala gris que me hizo preguntarme cuantas salas de tortura tenían en el Capitolio, si es que estábamos en el Capitolio, por todo lo que yo sabía podríamos estar en medio del bosque.

La sala tenía una silla de madera, una larga ventana que ocupaba casi toda la pared, una mesa justo debajo de la ventana y una televisión en la pared contraria a la puerta.

Antes de que pudiese preguntar nada se encendió la tele (empecé a temblar aunque afortunadamente esta vez no me hubiesen inyectado nada). Me reconocí a mí misma en mis primeros juegos (parecía que hubiesen pasado hacía siglos, pero en verdad tan solo habían pasado tres años).

Estaba acurrucada en la nieve con la cabeza encima de una piedra. Temblaba todo el rato y me agarraba a mí misma con fuerza. La espada ensangrentada y la falta de compañía me dejaron adivinar el día; justo después de la muerte de Lucy.

— No, _no_ —susurró mi otro yo temblando—. Se está acercando. Nos cogerá —apretó un puñado de nieve un par de veces—. Los Vulturi —murmuró con terror—. ¡Lucy! —gritó—. Edward, mi Edward. No llegar a tiempo, no llegar a tiempo. Mi culpa… tiempo.

Y se apagó la televisión.

No me acordaba del todo qué había soñado aquella noche, casi nunca me acordaba de mis sueños, tan solo me acordaba de que tenía que ver con no culparse de las cosas.

— Gracias a este video —dijo Bellamy Clark a mis espaldas haciéndome pegar un bote—, pudimos adivinar uno de tus grandes temores (a parte de la sangre).

— ¿Oh? —fingí hacerme la tonta, aunque el corazón me latía a mil.

— No puedes soportar ver a alguien que quieres sufrir daños y tú no poder hacer nada al respecto —dijo—, te sientes culpable y se te mete siempre en la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué vais a hacer? ¿Secuestrar a mi familia la cual no tenéis ni idea de dónde está? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

— En realidad serviría con cualquier inocente —contestó Bellamy sin dejarse intimidar—. Pero ¿dónde estaría entonces la diversión? —sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño— Sigue sin gustarme tu idea de diversión.

— Sí, bueno, no es como si eso me importase demasiado —Bellamy se encogió de hombros—. Tú quédate aquí y disfruta del espectáculo.

Se marchó de la habitación con una sonrisa maléfica pintada en los labios que me dio escalofríos.

No había demasiado que mirar, y mis dos guardias no parecían más dispuestos de lo normal a tener una conversación conmigo.

Un par de minutos después pude ver por la ventana que daba a otra habitación, aunque esta era blanca como la que me habían llevado a mí para intentar el veneno de rastrevíspulas, como un par de guardias más musculosos que los míos (espera, ¿no eran esos Dos y Tres? Parece que el Capitolio anda en falta de matones) llevaban a una muy amoratada Johanna a rastras.

— ¿Otra vez la silla? —dijo Johanna en un intento de aparentar fuerzas— ¿Es que no tenéis más ideas?

La pobre Johanna estaba incluso peor que yo. Le habían rapado el pelo y miles de moratones cubrían su piel, que había empezado a parecer violeta de color natural.

Dos la empujó a la silla con la misma delicadeza que lo habían hecho mis guardias conmigo. Me pregunté si también estaban usando veneno de rastrevíspulas con ella, aunque no sabía con quien la iban a poner en contra.

— Creo que encontrarás que sí podemos ser más… imaginativos. O a lo mejor tú no lo encontrarás —dijo Bellamy vagamente.

— ¿Te has estado viendo con Izzy? Ya se te ha ido la olla del todo —Johanna sacudió la cabeza con confusión y trató de librarse de los brazaletes que la ataban a la silla.

Bellamy entrecerró los ojos y Johanna cerró la boca.

— Veo que vas aprendiendo —sonrió.

— Idiota —murmuré sacudiendo la cabeza.

De repente se abrió una compuerta en el techó que empapó a Johanna. No tenía pinta de estar demasiado caliente, pero Johanna logró mantener una cara seria e impertérrita. Ya me gustaría a mí poder mantener tan bien el control con la caja de sangre, ni siquiera lograba aguantar cinco segundos antes de ponerme a gritar aporreando el cristal.

Johanna cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, como si esperase que alguien fuese a golpearla cuando estaba indefensa. De repente chilló y se sacudió. Abrió los ojos y miró a Bellamy y al pequeño mando que tenía en la mano con odio, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Pero qué le habéis hecho? —pregunté corriendo hasta la ventana.

Johanna volvió a gritar y a sacudirse.

— Duelen, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes sentir las descargas recorriendo todo tu cuerpo? ¿Puedes sentirlas dentro de ti?

— ¿Descargas? —susurré— ¿Qué clase de mente psicótica tienes tú, Clark? —chillé golpeando el cristal.

Bellamy sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Volvió a pulsar un botón en el mando y Johanna cerró los ojos y pude verla tensar todo el cuerpo, pero no gritó esta vez.

— ¡Suéltala, tú, cabrón! —grité.

Johanna volvió a recibir otra descarga.

Decidí callarme esta vez y apretar los puños en cambio.

Johanna, que había cerrado los ojos con miedo, los abrió y miró a su alrededor con confusión— ¿Ya está?

— No —contestó Bellamy divertido y Johanna volvió a sacudirse.

Decidí que quizás si salía y le quitaba el mando a Bellamy podría huir con Johanna a algún lugar seguro. A lo mejor hasta Paul nos ayudaría.

Me había olvidado de mis dos fieles guardias, que estaban frente a la puerta como un muro impenetrable. Pero eso no me detuvo y me lancé sobre ellos como un torpedo.

Uno de ellos me cogió de la cintura y me levantó en el aire. Pataleé y le di en el estómago con fuerzas, él gimió y me dejó caer. Intenté escabullirme bajo el brazo del segundo pero también me atrapó, aplastándome contra su cuerpo para que no lograse escapar.

— Estate quieta —gruñó tratando de contener mis convulsiones.

Le pegué un mordisco en el bíceps que haría a un vampiro tenerme envidia. Él soltó un grito no muy masculino y me soltó.

— Hija de… —le oí mascullar.

Corrí resbalando por el pasillo hasta la puerta donde estaba segura que estaba Johanna. Afortunadamente no se les había ocurrido cerrarla con llave y se abrió al instante.

Johanna y Bellamy se giraron para mirarme, sorprendidos.

— ¿Cómo has…? —preguntó Bellamy.

— ¿Izzy? —Johanna no parecía entender nada.

Yo por mi parte me abalancé sobre la enorme espalda de Bellamy— ¡Suelta a mi amiga, cabrón!

Bellamy intentó sacudirme pero yo me aferraba con todas las fuerzas posibles. Se volvió más desesperado cuando su suplemento de aire era cada vez menor gracias a la presión de mis brazos que envolvían su garganta.

Otro chorro de agua cayó sobre Johanna, aunque estaba segura de que Bellamy no era consciente de que lo había hecho. Vi a mi amiga sacudirse y gritar al recibir nuevas electrocuciones y apreté con más fuerzas.

Bellamy estampó su espalda, y como consecuencia a mí, contra la pared. Se me escapó el aire y aflojé los brazos. Clark repitió la acción un par de veces más hasta que resbalé al suelo.

Lo último que vi fue su enorme bota negra acercarse a mi cara.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Desperté y lo primero que vi fueron unos terriblemente familiares ojos dorados que me miraban con decepción.

— ¿Edward? —grazné.

Parpadeé un par de veces y gemí interiormente. Me dolía toda la cara y podía sentir como se aglomeraba allí toda la sangre.

— No —dijo Paul con voz seria—, aunque estoy seguro de que estaría tan decepcionado como yo.

Me incorporé y me apoyé en la pared. Miré a mi acompañante vampiro con atención; estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas estiradas, tenía los brazos cruzados, una ceja levantada y no podía camuflar del todo la preocupación de sus ojos iguales que topacios.

— Tenía que hacerlo —protesté—, la estaban electrocutando.

Paul suspiró y me miró con frustración— Esa no es excusa para atacar a tus guardias y estrangular al jefe de torturas.

— Tan solo el que sea el jefe de torturas se merece un estrangulamiento —protesté.

— Bella… —me advirtió.

Resoplé— ¿Esperabas que me quedase de brazos cruzados mientras veía a una de mis mejores amigas ser electrocutada?

— Y por eso es por lo que te lo han enseñado, porque sabrían que te afectaría mucho —me hizo notar el vampiro.

— Si solo has venido a reñirme —dije ofendida— puedes marcharte.

— Te he traído un regalito —dijo él—, te lo daré si prometes portarte bien en las siguientes torturas.

Le miré con incredulidad y desdén— No soy una niña pequeña a la que puedas sobornar con chucherías.

Paul sonrió— Bueno, no son chucherías —y se sacó una lata de _Pringles_ y otra de _Cocacola_.

Me mordí el labio y paseé la mirada entre los dos aperitivos— Define bien —dije al final.

— No pegarás a nadie —proclamó Paul.

— ¿Y si me vuelve a tocar una sesión con los Cuatro Matones? —me crucé de brazos y levanté una ceja.

— Entonces vale —aceptó.

— Pues trato hecho —dije—. Aunque lo que nos han hecho no va a quedar impune.

— Y no lo hará —me aseguró—. Tengo un par de ideas que hemos de acabar de desarrollar entre los dos.

Abrí la lata de _Cocacola_ y sonreí al familiar chasquido— Te escucho.

— Bien, como quizás sospecharás el Capitolio planeaba usarte como una forma de detener la rebelión —empezó.

— ¿Ah sí? —eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

— Pues parece que no lo sospechabas —rio Paul—. Bueno, el Presidente había pensado que ya que tú habías plantado las ideas de rebelión en la mente de la gente también podrías sacarlas de allí.

— Pues a mí no me han dicho nada —dije confundida.

— El Presidente tenía planeado sugerírtelo después del tratamiento con rastrevíspulas, pues entonces serías más dócil y habría sido más fácil que hubieses aceptado —explicó—, o al menos eso creen ellos.

— Pero el tratamiento falló —dije— y por eso lo han dejado estar, porque saben que nunca me uniría a su causa.

Él asintió con la cabeza— Exacto. Eres demasiado tozuda para ellos.

— Pero no se van a rendir así como así, ¿verdad? —incliné la cabeza.

— No —dijo él—, van a utilizar a Peeta para eso.

Medité un rato— Entonces lo deben de estar manteniendo muy limpio, ¿no?

Paul asintió— Llevas un tiempo sin oírlo gritar, ¿verdad?

Intenté recordar, pero los días se nublaban y se mezclaban los unos con los otros— Desde que empecé con la sangre, ¿no? De eso hace… ¿tres días?

— Cinco en realidad —contestó Paul.

— ¿Y por qué han parado?

— Quieren que se recupere un poco —dijo— y además sospecho que no quieren que su primera aparición en televisión sea gritando que odia a Katniss Everdeen.

— Supongo que les chafaría el plan —admití.

— He escuchado a un par de guardias comentar que el Presidente quiere dejarlo encerrado en su celda sin que nadie le toque ni que le haga nada unas semanas, hasta que vuelva a estar lo suficientemente normal como para salir en televisión y que nadie sospeche lo que les están haciendo a los tributos.

— Tiene sentido. Pero, ¿por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

— El Presidente quiere hacer un alto al fuego —dijo Paul—, han hecho cuentas y se han dado cuentas de que con esta guerra se perderán demasiadas vidas, quizás incluso morirán tantos que condenaréis a vuestra especie a la extinción.

Abrí y cerré la boca— Esa es… una buena causa para pedir un alto al fuego.

Paul se encogió de hombros— Lo es si piensas perdonar a todos los rebeldes y abolir unos Juegos que se están cargando a la juventud que ha de llevar el futuro adelante. Pero como eso no entra en los planes del Presidente lo mejor es acabar con él.

— ¿Pero ha de morir tanta gente? —pregunté haciendo una mueca y arrepintiéndome al instante al sentir un fuerte pinchazo de dolor en la mejilla.

— Ahí es a donde quería llegar —dijo Paul—. Si conseguimos que la suficiente gente se una a los rebeldes muchos más dejaran de estar en el bando neutral (un mal bando en el que estar en estos momentos, pues los rebeldes se creen que eres del Capitolio y los del Capitolio que eres rebelde) y vuestras fuerzas crecerán. Con más gente de vuestra parte y menos de la suya la batalla debería decantarse más a vuestro favor y salvar las vidas de mucha gente.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer? —estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario.

Paul sacó una mochila de detrás de él. La deslizó hacia mí con el pie y casi hasta me sentí asustada al ver su sonrisa maníaca.

Abrí la bolsa y algo perpleja saqué mi portátil, mi cámara, unos cascos, un trípode y un micrófono. También había un extraño aparato cuadrado de color negro, un móvil, mi Ipod y, extrañamente, una lata de serpentinas.

— ¿Vamos a dar una fiesta? —sugerí mirando las serpentinas.

— No —Paul sonrió—, tan solo he pensado que quizás un poco de color animaría a tus serios guardias.

Desvié la mirada a la puerta (donde afortunadamente no había nadie) y me imaginé a los dos grandullones a los que les debería poner nombre con serpentinas por todo el cuerpo.

— No creo que les hiciese demasiada gracia —dije intentando contener la risa que la imagen mental me había causado.

— Cierto —asintió Paul pesarosamente—. Son un poco gruñones.

Reí— Aunque deberíamos usar las serpentinas para decorar la celda. Es muy sosa.

— La próxima vez te traeré pinturas —bromeó él.

— Verde —dije con un brillo maléfico en la mirada—, pintaremos un bosque aquí dentro. Estoy segura de que al Presidente le encantará.

El vampiro rio con ganas— Tienes una mente demasiado perversa en ocasiones.

— ¿Para qué es todo el resto? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— El Ipod es para que puedas escuchar música y no volverte loca con los gritos de los demás —explicó Paul sacando dicho objeto de la bolsa y dejándolo a un lado—. El móvil es para que me llames o me envíes un mensaje y yo apareceré aquí al instante o cuando me digas que quiera que aparezca.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno, a lo mejor un día vengo a visitarte porque has tenido un día muy malo y entonces al final te diré que me envíes un mensaje diciéndome que venga. Y tú lo harás y me dirás algo así como "Paul, ven ayer a las 18:00". Lo que es un plus porque si te confiscan el móvil no entenderán nada.

Reí— Un mensaje algo críptico.

— Esto —sacó el extraño cuadrado negro—, es un E-book.

— ¿Un Ibuk? —miré la cosa con aún más curiosidad.

— Un _E-book_ —me corrigió él—. Es un dispositivo que te permite tener montones de libros aquí dentro sin necesidad de llevártelos todos.

Abrí los ojos y chillé emocionada— ¡Muchísimas gracias!

— Ya lo he llenado con tus libros preferidos, si necesitas alguno más dímelo —dijo Paul incómodo.

Le sonreí— Estaré eternamente agradecida contigo.

— No es nada, mujer —sabía que de poder se estaría sonrojando.

— Bueno, lo demás sé que es, aunque no entiendo para que has traído un micrófono. Ni tampoco pillo lo de la cámara y el trípode, no es como si hubiesen demasiadas cosas que fotografiar por aquí, ¿sabes? Quiero decir todo es bastante simple; o habitaciones blancas o celdas grises como esta. ¿Tan difícil era ponerle algo de color?

— La uniformidad les causa una sensación de poder —contestó Paul.

— ¿Como Hitler y sus nazis? —pregunté.

— Exacto —asintió él.

— ¿Y entonces para qué queremos la cámara si es todo igual?

— ¿Qué te parecería grabar otro vídeo musical? —preguntó Paul.

Fruncí el ceño— Ahora mismo no estoy como para ponerme a hacer videos musicales. A no ser que hable sobre los muertos, porque es lo único que puedo parecer ahora.

— Oh, tranquila, no utilizaremos fotografías tuyas, no de ahora al menos —y me explicó su plan en un susurro.

Luego volvió a desaparecer y yo me quedé acurrucada en una esquina leyendo _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ mientras daba sorbos de mi _Cocacola_ e iba robando _Pringles_ casi sin darme cuenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Camila: Jajaj, al principio no quería que diese tanta pena… pero se me fueron los dedos y ¡ZAS! Dramón. Um… no se ¿del odio al amor? Bueno, que ya son amigos y ya están más cerca.**

**PititaMasenSwan: ¿Una brisa de aire de azúcar? Pobres, bueno, al menos no crecieron huérfanos, algo es algo, ¿no? Jajaja, bueno, así me aseguraré de no matarlos. Es uno de los problemas de los libros pero que a la vez los hacen más buenos… ahora he de pensar a quién me cargo… Difícil decisión.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo de Bella seguramente tendrá pinturas jajaja.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Invasión

**En el capítulo anterior llegamos a los 50 comentarios (siendo MaryMellark el num 50) así que muchas gracias a todas!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío.**

**Capítulo 9: Invasión**

— Has de ponerle más fuerza, Luke —me decía Tyra sin dejar de moverse a mi alrededor—. Eso no lograría ni aplastar a una mosca.

La Comandante había decidido que mi dominio con el rifle era lo bastante bueno como para mantenerme vivo (si me atrevía a disparar a las personas, claro) y habíamos pasado al combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Yo sabía que me manejaba bien en esa área, después de todo había ayudado a entrenar a mi hermana Bella, y al final le había ido bastante bien (bueno, no lo suficiente, porque ahora mismo podría estar muerta por todo lo que yo sabía).

El problema era que no me atrevía a usar toda mi fuerza contra Tyra, pues tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Con Bella tan solo tenía que enseñarle movimientos y no pegarle demasiado fuerte… pero Tyra no se contentaba con eso.

— ¡Vamos, Luke! —gritó esquivando uno de mis golpes con facilidad— ¡Sé que lo puedes hacer mejor que eso!

Desde nuestra charla en el oculto sótano de la fábrica Tyra se había vuelto más animada y ya no estaba siempre tan malhumorada. Bromeaba conmigo a menudo y hasta a veces se sentaba a mi lado durante las comidas.

Os preguntaréis que porqué tengo tono de estar quejándome, si es todo lo que he estado buscando estas últimas semanas. La cuestión es que los demás soldados no paraban de mirarme y cuchichear; las mujeres me miraban, me sonrían y luego estallaban en risitas tontas. Había rumores de los demás soldados de que estaba allí porque me estaba tirando a la Comandante (y, por muchas veces que les dijese que estaba allí porque me había negado a irme y le había suplicado a Paylor que me ayudase y me entrenase, no cambiaban de idea). Y Saul y un par de los más mayores no paraban de hacer comentarios obscenos y chistes de mal gusto cada vez que nos veían a los dos.

Extrañamente Tyra no parecía darse cuenta de nada de eso. Mientras tanto yo me iba poniendo cada vez más de los nervios.

— Tienes que usar todo el cuerpo, Luke. Y muévete más deprisa, no esperarás de verdad que tu contrincante se esté quieto, ¿no?

— ¡Sí, Luke! ¡Usa todo el cuerpo! —exclamó Giles Cooley que, igual que un pequeño grupo de soldados, observaba mi entrenamiento desde las ventanas del segundo piso.

— ¡Y no se te olvide moverte deprisa! —añadió Saul con tono socarrón causando que todos aullaran de risa.

— Me parto —mascullé irónicamente—. Son tan graciosos que deberían darles un premio.

Tyra se detuvo y me miró con una ceja levantada— ¿Qué te pasa hoy, Luke?

Cerré los puños— Nada, no me pasa nada. Tener espectadores que se burlan de mí siempre ayuda a levantarme los ánimos.

Tyra suspiró— Luke. No les has de hacer caso. Si saben que te afecta seguirán con las bromas.

— Eso es lo que siempre me decía mi madre —resoplé—. Pero no es tan fácil.

Ella me cogió del brazo y me llevó a la casa de delante donde siempre practicábamos la puntería.

— ¡Uy Luke! ¿Vas a demostrarle como te mueves? — esta vez fue el turno de Jaden Hyde de burlarse.

Tyra me soltó del brazo una vez estábamos dentro y sentí como se me enfriaba la piel rápidamente. Ese era uno de los extraños sucesos que tenía que añadir a la lista de cosas raras que me pasaban alrededor de la Comandante.

— Sé que es difícil y por eso me llevó tanto tiempo dejarme ser tu amiga. Las bromas no llegaran a pasar del todo, y los rumores tamp…

— ¡Así que sí que estabas prestando atención! —exclamé.

Paylor me miró como siempre hacía cuando la interrumpía.

— Lo siento —murmuré—, continua.

— Pero es algo que siempre he soportado desde que empecé a ascender y que ahora has de hacerlo tú, no solo por ser mi amigo, sino por quién es tu hermana. Te diría que podríamos dejar de ser amigos si tanto te molesta la atención de los demás y que todo sería como antes, pero sé que no es cierto. Ya tenías parte del foco enfocado en ti, y nuestra amistad conmigo no ha hecho más que centrarlo, al menos aquí —dijo.

Hice un puchero— No iba a dejar de ser tu amigo tan solo por lo que dice una panda de gilipollas.

Tyra levantó una ceja— Creía que ellos eran también tus amigos.

Sonreí— Eso no evita que sean una panda de gilipollas.

Tyra sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. De repente se agachó y cerró los puños. Imité su posición y aguardé a que hiciera el primer movimiento. Sin previo aviso me lanzó una patada a la cadera, peor yo conseguí agarrarle la pierna. Le sonreí descaradamente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba en el suelo y me latían los labios.

— ¿Cómo has…? —levanté la cabeza para observar a Tyra con su confiada sonrisa de superioridad.

— Siempre he sido ágil —dijo.

Agité la cabeza para librarme del aturdimiento— Has de enseñarme a hacer eso.

— No tienes el cuerpo para eso —dijo sin dejar de sonreír—, eres demasiado musculoso. Pero —añadió al ver mi cara de decepción—, hay algunas cosas que sí te puedo enseñar.

Sentí a la vez emoción y curiosidad. Tenía ganas para saber qué me iba a enseñar la Comandante, aunque el que se esperase que lo usara para matar a la gente no me hacía demasiada gracia.

— Espera —caí de repente—. ¿Acabas de decir que estoy bueno?

Tyra me fulminó con la mirada, aunque el sonrojo de sus mejillas arruinaba el efecto— He dicho que eres musculoso —murmuró.

Le guiñé un ojo— Cuando estés dispuesta a admitirlo estaré aquí.

Decidí salir por piernas con toda mi masculinidad intacta antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— Pues yo tengo una escalera real —declaré—, por lo tanto gano y todo esto es para mí —sonreí y me apoderé del montón de monedas, golosinas y hasta un reloj que había en la mesa, aunque sabía que acabaría devolviendo todas las cosas (exceptuando las golosinas, siempre he sido de dientes dulces).

El grupo de soldados con el que estaba jugando al póquer gimió y alguno soltó un improperio. Desde que les había enseñado a jugar al póker en mi tercer día, se había vuelto un pasatiempo muy popular, y era bastante normal encontrarse a un grupo jugando a cartas en la mesa de caoba del salón.

— ¡Comandante Paylor! —Bray irrumpió gritando en la sala, despeinado y con la cara pálida— ¡Sargento Jacobs! —exclamó viendo al hombre, que tenía una cara mitad decepción mitad furia mientras me miraba comer lentamente y con gemidos exagerados un pastelillo de crema.

— ¿Qué pasa, Zeph? —preguntó el sargento apartando la mirada de su antiguo pastelillo.

— V-vienen hacia aquí —balbuceó—. ¡Una tropa de Agentes de la Paz se dirige hacia aquí! Pretenden tomarnos por sorpresa y apoderarse de las fábricas del exterior que han perdido —dijo—. Tenemos como mucho diez minutos.

Jacobs se puso de pie de un salto— ¿Y por qué no nos hemos enterado de esto antes?

Bray tembló— Justo me he puesto a buscar las emisiones de los Agentes Jefes, señor. Tan solo oír los planes he venido a informar.

— ¡Swan! —ladró Jacobs— ¡Ves a buscar a la Comandante!

— Pero si nadie sabe dónde está —protesté.

— Tú te asegurarás de encontrarla —gruñó— ¡Ahora!

Salí por piernas y decidí buscar primero en la casa abandonada donde siempre practicábamos, pero allí no estaba. Luego busqué en las cocinas, su habitación, la sala de suministros y hasta los baños.

— ¡La fábrica! —exclamé.

Era una idea algo loca, Tyra podía perfectamente no estar en la fábrica y perdería mucho tiempo en ir y volver, tiempo que no teníamos. Decidí que Hesperis me ayudaría a ir más deprisa, pero no tenía el tiempo necesario para ensillarla.

Al final no era necesaria tanta prisa, pues Tyra estaba tomando el sol en el tejado de una de las semi-arruinadas casas de la periferia (en realidad más bien estaba tomando el sol en el segundo piso, aunque como no había techo ni paredes…) y que quedaba en el camino de la fábrica.

— ¡Hey! —grité y ella se incorporó con una rapidez envidiable— No deberías ir subiéndote a tejados fuera del alcance y el aviso de tus soldados estando en el rango en el que estás.

— ¿Tú me vas a dar sermones? —se burló ella, aunque sin embargo se escabulló por un agujero en el suelo y aterrizó en un cochambroso colchón del piso de abajo.

— ¿Sabes que nos están en atacando?

— ¿Qué? —Tyra apareció al lado mío en unos pocos segundos— ¿Por qué no has dicho nada antes? —preguntó con tono acusador.

— ¿Porque justo de acabo de ver? —dije bajándome de la yegua— Bray acaba de colarse en una de las radios de los Agentes, el Sargento me ha enviado a buscarte y mi última opción era la fábrica —la cogí de la cintura y la levanté para que pudiese montarse (ya que sabía lo difícil que era hacerlo sin estribos)—. No deberías marcharte sin decir a dónde vas, Comandante —la regañé y me monté en Hesperis de un salto—. Quiero decir, Bray podría (agárrate fuerte) haber tardado un poco más y tú no te habrías enterado de nada del ataque, incluso habrías podido ser capturada por los Agentes. Y mientras tanto nosotros estaríamos preocupados sin saber dónde estaba nuestra Comandante, y un perderíamos un par o más de soldados que estarían ocupados en buscarte.

Tyra rio— Menudo lío mental te estás formando.

Hice un puchero— Encima de que me preocupo por ti y toda nuestra tropa te ríes de mí. Un día que hago algo bueno…

Ella volvió a reír— Si me pasase algo —dijo con un tono más serio—, la Teniente Riggs está al mando.

— ¿Y si a ella también le pasara algo? —pregunté.

— Entonces el Sargento Jacobs.

— ¿Y si…? —empecé.

— Entonces estáis perdidos —contestó ella sin dejarme acabar.

— Bueno —dije—, entonces mejor asegúrate de que no te pase nada.

— Una parte de mi me dice que ya te encargarás tú de ese trabajo —murmuró.

Sonreí, sintiendo un extraño calor en el pecho— Claro, yo te cubro las espaldas —le recordé—. Aunque me harías el trabajo más fácil si no las tuvieses demasiado descubiertas, la verdad.

— Haré lo que pueda —prometió con clara diversión en la voz.

.

.

Llegamos al Edificio de la Justicia y vimos a toda nuestra tropa de soldados (en total éramos veinte) más algunos ciudadanos del Distrito 8 entrar y salir de nuestro cuartel provisional.

— No parece que haya demasiado orden —comenté al ver cómo la gente vagabundeaba perdida de un lado al otro.

Como respuesta a eso Tyra empezó a gritar órdenes, ni siquiera sin esperar a bajarse de Hesperis y así torturando mi pobre tímpano.

Hice una mueca y la seguí dentro del edificio frotándome la oreja. Tyra caminaba dando grandes zancadas y habría sido difícil mantenerle el ritmo de no haber tenido yo también unas piernas largas.

Dentro había un barullo abrumador. Los soldados gritaban y se peleaban por las armas, los ciudadanos se quedaban en los bordes con cara d no saber qué hacer y la Teniente Riggs estaba en medio de todo eso con la cara roja como si estuviese a punto de estallar.

La que sí que estalló fue Tyra— ¡A ver! ¡Todo el mundo que salga al patio! —la estampida que se formó para vaciar el salón fue envidiable, tuve que subirme a una mesa para no ser aplastado— ¡Quiero que formen dos filas! ¡Con la Teniente quiero a todo aquel que sepa usar bien un arma! ¡Delante de este chico —me puso una mano en el hombro— se pondrá el resto! ¡Ahora!

Con sorprendente rapidez se habían formado dos claras hileras, la mía mucho más larga que la de Riggs.

Tyra se paseó delante de aquellos que estaban en mi hilera— Aquellos de vosotros que sepáis como disparar un rifle, dar un paso al frente —pidió.

Algo menos de la mitad avanzó. Tyra asintió con la cabeza y luego pidió que se quedaran al frente aquellos que supiesen luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Tan solo retrocedieron cinco. Tyra envió a la mitad de los que sabían luchar y disparar con el grupo de la teniente, y envió a mi grupo a cuatro de los que sabían disparar perfectamente (de los cuales tres eran mis compañeros soldados). Luego pidió a los que se habían quedado atrás en un principio de mi grupo quiénes sabían luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y, como eran la mayoría, volvió a quitarme a más de la mitad.

— El Sargento Jacobs —declaró— se hará cargo de este grupo —señaló a los que quedaban de mi hilera, que habían disminuido bastante en número y ahora debían rondar una veintena—. Este es el grupo de defensa, protegeréis el Edificio y sus alrededores en caso de que nosotros caigamos. Yo me encargaré del grupo de ataque juntamente con la Teniente Riggs. ¿Todo claro?

Un coro de «sí, mi Comandante» mezclados con «sí, señora» retumbó en la plaza. Tyra miró a la gente, satisfecha, y empezó su marcha hacia las fábricas. Su gran grupo (debían ser más de sesenta personas) marchó de forma poco organizada por las estrechas calles.

— Vale, gente —el Sargento Jacobs nos llamó la atención—. Somos —hizo un rápido cálculo— veintidós. Vosotros ocho os quedaréis aquí —señaló a unos cuantos que no conocía y a Saul—, Delaney estará al cargo —Saul saludó—. Vosotros —me señaló a mí y a siete más entre los cuales estaba Giles Cooley— os encargaréis de proteger el Cuartel. Los cinco que quedáis y yo iremos patrullando la ciudad. ¿Me habéis entendido?

— ¡Sí, señor! —gritamos todos.

Giles nos guió a todos hasta el Cuartel. Nunca había estado allí y supuse que podría utilizar ese tiempo para explorarlo, en vez de ir mordiéndome las uñas tal y como estaba haciendo gran parte del resto de mi equipo.

Una parte de mí estaba dolido de que Tyra no me hubiese escogido para ir con ella a luchar a la fábrica (después de todo yo le había prometido que le cubriría las espaldas, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si ella me tenía en defensa y a varios quilómetros de ella?). En cambio me había dejado sin nada importante que hacer, delegado al aburrimiento y a estarme preocupando todo el rato, muriéndome por saber si su misión había ido bien.

El Cuartel era un edificio bajo, de tan solo dos plantas y siendo la de arriba completamente para habitaciones. Antes de los levantamientos, casi todas las habitaciones de la planta de abajo eran utilizadas a modo de trastero para guardar armas y suministros, aunque también había una que era la Sala de Control y donde llegaban las imágenes de todas las cámaras que tenían en el Distrito (sobre todo en fábricas, las fronteras, calles, escuelas, plazas y otros sitios públicos).

En las paredes habían agujeros de balas de cuando los soldados y los ciudadanos del 8 habían tomado a la fuerza el Cuartel. Era un enclave estratégico muy importante, pues con él podías controlar todo lo que sucedía en el Distrito, y siempre habían un par o tres de soldados (o a veces ni siquiera soldados, simplemente civiles) que lo estaban vigilando. Lamentablemente no tenía el espacio suficiente ni tampoco los servicios como para albergar a toda nuestra tropa, por lo que no podíamos ocuparlo completamente.

Todo estaba bastante lleno de polvo y me hizo preguntarme cuánto tiempo llevaban esas habitaciones sin haber sido limpiadas. Lo único más o menos decente era la Sala de Control (donde había un hombre dormitando frente a las pantallas) y el recibidor.

Decidí quedarme en la sala de control, pensando que quizás de esa forma lograría ver algo de lo que le estaba pasando a mi Comandante. Me senté en una silla frente a las pantallas que enseñaban las fábricas e hice una mueca ante el fuerte crujido, pensando que quizás se haría pedazos y me enviaría al suelo de culo. Pero la silla resistió y mi acompañante siguió durmiendo como un tronco.

Paseé la mirada por las cámaras que grababan las fábricas exteriores (la dos, la cinco, la siete, la once, la doce y la catorce), aunque sabía que las más importantes eran la dos y la once y por lo tanto el pequeño ejército de Tyra no se iba a molestar en salvar estas.

Vi al Sargento Jacobs y a su pequeña tropa pasear por las calles con las armas apunto, aunque varios de los soldados parecían aburridos. En la pantalla que mostraba las cambiantes cámaras del Edificio de la Justicia pude pillar a Saul y su grupo jugando a una partida de póquer (y el muy traidor decía que no le gustaba) y hasta vislumbré a Paylor en las pantallas de las calles.

No había demasiado que hacer y uno de mis compañeros también se vino conmigo, pues consideraba que se estaba aburriendo demasiado en el exterior y que yo parecía una compañía más agradable.

Se me hizo eterna la espera y tanto Kellan, mi nuevo compañero de sala, y yo pudimos ver como Paylor dividía en dos a sus hombres y mandaba a la mitad con la Teniente a la fábrica dos mientras ella se aposentaba en la cinco.

Fueron unos cinco minutos después cuando me fijé en el radar y vi una mancha enorme de puntitos acercándose al ocho desde el sur (el lado contrario a donde estaban las fábricas). Primero pensé que sería una gran nube, pero no recordaba haber visto signos de tormenta cuando estábamos haciendo nuestro camino hacia el Cuartel. Pensé que a lo mejor Kellan sabía algo de eso.

— ¡Hey! —le di un codazo para que apartara la vista de un gran botón azul en el panel— ¿Sabes qué significa esto?

Kellan parpadeó un par de veces y miró a la pantalla verde del radar. Palideció y se puso pálido.

— Eso significa que alguien viene —dijo—, o más bien muchos "álguienes".

— Pero esa es la idea, ¿no? Serán los aerodeslizadores que van a las fábricas —no comprendía porque Kellan se había asustado tanto.

El chico sacudió la cabeza— Si fuesen aerodeslizadores se moverían a una velocidad mucho más deprisa. Esta gente está viniendo a pie.

— Bueno, pero si van tan lentos tenemos tiempo para avisar a Ty-Paylor y que venga con los demás.

— No les dará tiempo —dijo y tragó saliva—. Nosotros estamos aquí —y señaló un punto justo delante de la gran masa.

Justo cuando me estaba levantando para avisar a Giles retumbó el primer disparo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahora entiendo cómo se siente Rick Riordan al acabar sus libros y dejarnos a todos con las ganas (que por cierto, al que me haga spoiler de Sangre del Olimpo le aseguro que me cargaré a Bella y le echaré las culpas a el/ella, okis?)**

**Pobre Luke, no entiende que está enamorado hasta las trancas. Y pobre Distrito 8, también, no tiene ni un respiro.**

**PititaMasenSwan: Jajaja, quién no tiene una vocecita en la cabeza que la hace estar más o menos cuerda *tú tienes una vocecita en la cabeza y estás loca como una cabra, Irene* *¡Caray, gracias!* A pesar de ser vampiro Paul comprende muy bien las necesidades humanas XD. Los salvarán, tranquila, pero Katniss ni siquiera ha ido al D8, así que a los pobres aún les queda. Jajaja, vale vale, intentaré no matar a nadie.**

**Besos, CF98**


	10. Capítulo 10: Cayendo

**Y de nuevo con Bella… bueno y con Paul también. Y Bellamy ¿cómo podría olvidarme de Bellamy?**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío.**

**Capítulo 10: Cayendo**

Aparté la mirada de mi E-book, debía de darle mil gracias a Paul por el extraño aparato; había conseguido que no me hundiese en lo pensamientos negros que siempre tenía después de una tortura, y presté atención a los sonidos que podía escuchar fuera de mi celda. Me había parecido oír las pisadas de un par de botas militares.

—… serio, aún me duele donde me dio con el pie —oí la voz de un hombre.

— Al menos a ti no te mordió —el refunfuño apenas fue audible para mis orejas.

Mi primera reacción fue sorprenderme, no tenía del todo claro que esos dos pudiesen hablar, aunque si me ponía a pensarlo… ¿no había dicho algo uno de los dos el día anterior cuando me estaba intentado contener? La verdad es que en esos momentos no estaba para fijarme en detalles como esos.

Luego me entró el pánico, ¿qué hacía yo ahora con una mochila llena de objetos que seguro que ellos no habían visto muy a menudo? Decidí meterlo todo en la mochila y dejarlo en la esquina de al lado de la puerta, con suerte no se fijarían en ella y me ahorraría muchas preguntas.

Mis dos guardias (debería ponerles algún nombre) hicieron la rutina de siempre para abrir la puerta y me arrastraron de nuevo por los pasillos. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que no había tocado la bandeja de comida (¿quién iba a comer esa masa asquerosa cuando habían patatas?).

Ya ni me molesté en intentar entablar una conversación, sabía que no me dirían nada. Me limité a esforzarme para no tropezar y a angustiarme mentalmente intentando adivinar qué tortura me tenía preparada Bellamy hoy. ¿Sangre? ¿Lecciones de vigila-con-quien-te-metes? ¿Ver a Johanna torturada? ¿Oírle cantar?

Mis guardias me llevaron a la ancha sala de siempre, y al no ver a nadie más aparte de Bellamy allí dentro supe lo que me esperaba. Otra vez sangre.

Me gustaría poder decir que permanecí calmada desde el momento en que me metieron hasta que quedé inconsciente. Pero al oler la primera gota se me aceleró el corazón, la adrenalina recorrió mis venas y volvía a estar dando patadas, puñetazos, rodillazos, codazos y, en general, golpes con todo lo que pudiera mover.

Bueno, y también puede que aparte de todo eso estuviese insultando a Bellamy Clark de manera bastante colorida… y a su madre también. Estoy segura de que todos los presentes quedaron bastante sorprendidos ante tan extenso vocabulario (pero claro, habiendo tenido seis hermanos mayores, de entre ellos Luke, una está destinada a aprender ciertas palabras).

.

.

Cuando volví a despertar Paul estaba allí otra vez. Y también volvía a traer regalos. Era como una especie de Santa Claus pero en joven. Y vampiro.

— ¿Qué traes hoy? —le pregunté mirando con ansias la bolsa de plástico verde que llevaba en la mano.

— Oh, solo un par de cosas que he pensado que quizás te gustaría tener después de lo de hoy —sonrió.

Lo miré con sospecha y curiosidad.

Paul sacó una toalla mullida, de esas que hay en los hoteles. También algunos botes de jabón y una gran esponja. Cada día le tenía más cariño a ese hombre… vampiro.

— Si no me equivoco esa pequeña puerta de allí da a un baño —dijo.

Asentí, recordando lo aliviada que me había sentido al ver que había un váter de fácil acceso. Supongo que no les gustaba nada la alternativa a no-baño. A pesar de todo era un baño bastante simple, un váter, una pequeña bombilla y un extraño agujero con rejas junto a la pared que no había sabido adivinar qué era.

— Pero no hay ninguna ducha —le dije cuando entramos los dos y encendimos la luz (que como había comprobado ya tan solo se podía encender cinco minutos cada día, luego, por mucho que apretases el interruptor, no funcionaba).

— Oh, sí que la hay —dijo Paul muy seguro.

Me pregunté si mi nuevo amigo se había vuelto loco. Pero Paul no parecía dar más signos de que se le hubiese ido la pinza aparte de colocarme encima del extraño agujero y apartarse de mí con dos grandes zancadas.

— Vale —dijo desde casi fuera de la pequeña y oscura habitación— ahora tira de la cadena que tienes en el techo.

Confundida, hice lo que me pidió (tuve que ponerme de puntillas para llegar a la cadena) y no pude evitar chillar cuando una cascada de agua helada me cayó encima, empapándome entera.

Fulminé a Paul con la mirada, a saber cuándo tardaría en secarme yo, y además con toda la ropa mojada. El vampiro me ignoró y me lanzó la esponja y un bote de jabón. Él debería de haber sabido que iban a caer al suelo.

— N-no v-v-voy a du-ducha-a-arme c-cont-tigo mi-mirand-do —espeté lo mejor que pude con los dientes castañeándome.

No pude ver cómo Paul rodaba los ojos pero sí lo oí murmurar algo sobre tozudez antes de dejarme los jabones al lado, la toalla encima del váter y una de esas lámparas de cámping para que pudiese seguir viendo cuando se me apagara la luz.

Me habría estado mucho más rato limpiándome a consciencia de no haber estado tan fría el agua. Una parte de mí sentía que nunca más llegaría a estar limpia del todo y siempre olería a sangre.

Paul me esperaba con abrigada ropa nueva (aunque me dijo que debía ponerme mi ropa blanca, bueno, más bien roja, cuando mis guardias me llevasen a las torturas) y una taza de café.

Empezamos a hablar sobre el nuevo vídeo musical, aunque en realidad Paul ya lo tenía todo pensado. Me pregunté cuántas veces habíamos tenido esa misma conversación, o si quizás ya había estado en el futuro donde ya habíamos hecho el vídeo y sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Preguntarme cosas como esa acababan haciendo que me doliese la cabeza.

.

.

— ¡Oh vamos, nadie se dará cuenta! —supliqué.

— ¿Nadie se fijará si de repente sale un león enorme en la pantalla? —preguntó Paul incrédulo.

— No estoy pidiendo que pongamos a _Aslan_, pero quizás a Lucy o Edmund…

— ¿Por qué? —dijo con voz tensa, como si estuviese conteniéndose para lanzárseme a morderme el cuello (y, claro, teniendo en cuenta que era un ser mitológico que chupaba sangre… era bastante probable).

— Hicieron la canción para Las Cróni…

—… cas de Narnia, el Príncipe Caspian —finalizó él rodando los ojos.

Sonreí— Es comprensible que los metamos en el video, aunque sea un pequeño momento. No es como si quedasen demasiado fuera de lugar…

— Son chicos que van vestidos como hace años —resopló Paul—. ¿A cuánta gente has visto tú aquí con armadura?

Hice un puchero— ¿Por favor?

— No —se negó.

Abrí mucho los ojos— ¿Porfii…?

Paul dudó, estaba cayendo— N-No.

Me mordí el labio y lo miré con toda la inocencia que pude— ¿Porfiplis?

Suspiró— Está bien.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Justo cuando pensaba que Bellamy Clark no iba a sorprenderme con más ideas nuevas y podía empezar a hacerme una idea de lo que me esperaba (sangre, golpes, sangre, Johanna, repetición; aunque más bien era una esperanza para que no se le ocurriesen más torturas crueles y, en su mayoría, psicológicamente dañinas, ya que ese era mi séptimo día de tortura según Paul) me desperté en la azotea de un rascacielos.

Empecé a preguntarme si metían algo en mi comida de vez en cuando. Desde mis primeros juegos que no dormía profundamente y aquí me encontraba despertándome en sitios desconocidos que tan solo podría haberme traído alguien. ¿Cómo no podría no haberme despertado ante el motor de un aerodeslizador de no haber estado drogada?

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté a mi torturador, que se estaba tomando tranquilamente una copa de vino, todavía algo grogui— ¿Me llevas a ver las preciosas vistas?

— Y yo que creía que me había librado del sarcasmo —suspiró Bellamy pesarosamente.

Resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua.

— Bueno… si no es para ver el bonito atardecer, ¿para qué estamos aquí? Sé que te gusta mucho el dramatismo y ponerle tensión antes de presentarme tu nueva tortura —dije—, pero la verdad es que aquí arriba hace frío.

Volvía a estar con tan solo la ropa interior y la camiseta rasgada y tenía toda la piel de gallina por las frías corrientes de aire que golpeaban el edificio. Me pregunté si quizás me habría ido mejor si hubiese conservado el mono en vez de haberlo desechado con tanta facilidad.

El edificio de metal no inspiraba demasiada confianza. Estaba a las afueras del Capitolio y era de un oscuro color gris. Habían trozos que estaban en ruinas y un gran agujero (quizás debía medir unos tres o cuatro metros de diámetro) ocupaba el centro del techo. Quizás antes había sido una torre de vigilancia que había quedado en desuso. Quizás lo habían construido de esa manera a propósito. Tan solo la mente perversa del Presidente sabía la respuesta.

— Verás, Isabella —Bellamy se levantó de la cómoda butaca en la que estaba sentado.

— ¿Cómo ha llegado una butaca aquí arriba? —le interrumpí sin pensar.

— La han traído con el aerodeslizador —contestó.

— ¿Y para qué quieres una butaca? —le pregunté sin comprender.

Bellamy frunció el ceño— Es mi butaca de pensar, ¿vale? —espetó.

— Vale, vale —levanté las manos como para tranquilizarle.

Él bufó— Como iba diciendo —me miró mal por haberle interrumpido—, te hemos traído aquí para enseñarte una lección.

— ¿Otra más? —protesté— ¿No crees que con la de somos-más-y-más-fuertes-que-tú ya es suficiente?

— No —contestó él casi con petulancia—. Has cometido un gran error y has de aprender de él.

— Eso no se te ha ocurrido a ti, ¿verdad? —me burlé.

Se aclaró la garganta y no contestó, era obvio que no había sido idea suya esa frase— Luchar contra nosotros, contra tu propia familia que te nutre, te cuida y te protege, es un crimen. Pero además es inútil —era evidente que eso a él _tampoco_ se le había ocurrido—. Somos una nación invencible, nuestras fuerzas superan a los rebeldes y nuestro armamento también. Luchar contra nosotros es tan inútil como intentar detener tu caída cuando estás cayendo sin control desde muy alto.

Miré por el borde de la azotea al suelo. El suelo estaba muy _muy_ abajo. Tragué saliva y miré al agujero.

— ¿Cuántos metros dices que tiene esto?

Bellamy sonrió con suficiencia, aparentemente alegre de que lo hubiese pillado tan rápido— 412 —contestó alegremente.

Volví a mirar al suelo, aterrada— Eso es incluso más que el Empire State Building.

— ¿Qué? —casi me alegré de verle la cara de confusión.

— Y supongo que me tiraréis por ese agujero —comenté.

— Ajá —Bellamy parecía contento ¿quizás se iban a olvidar de rescatarme?

— Y ¿he de saltar yo o…? —intenté aparentar indiferencia.

Bellamy casi hasta parecía esperarse mi reacción— Tranquila —me guiñó un ojo y me estremecí—, lo tenemos todo controlado.

Y las manos de uno de mis guardias me enviaron al oscuro agujero antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Perdí la noción de lo que era arriba, lo que era abajo, lo que era izquierda y lo que era derecha cuando empecé a dar volteretas a causa del impulso que uno de los guardias (debía ponerles nombre _ya_). La cabeza me daba vueltas, aunque no sabía si era por las volteretas o algo más. El frío aire me agitaba bruscamente la ropa y el pelo. Creo que grité, pero a causa del viento que causaba mi propia caída no lograba oír nada más que un rugido.

Al final conseguí estabilizarme y dejar de dar vueltas, pero seguía cayendo con velocidad. Veía mi reflejo en las oscuras y perfectas paredes metálicas, al parecer tan solo era el exterior que estaba en mal estado.

No sabría decir por cuanto tiempo estuve cayendo. En algún momento dejé de ver debido a que la poca luz que venía del techo era demasiado débil. Entonces fue cuando más me asusté, no sabía dónde estaba el suelo ni cuanto faltaba para el choque. Tan solo veía oscuridad y sentía el frío aire arañarme la piel.

Entonces sentí algo agarrarme de la cintura y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar y sacudirme como una loca, un pinchazo encima de la cadera y dejé de sentir.

.

.

Me levanté con los familiares muros de mi celda recibiéndome y hasta suspiré con alivio. No se lo confesaría a Bellamy, pero la caída del edificio me había tenido verdaderamente asustada. El corazón seguía latiéndome a mil por hora, tenía todavía los gritos atascados en la garganta y las manos cerradas en un par de puños. Me pregunté por qué me había afectado más que las demás, incluso al día siguiente había llevado lo de la sangre con mejor entereza que esta.

Apoyé la cabeza contra la pared y cerré los ojos. Posé una mano encima de mi corazón y le pedí silenciosamente que se calmara. No hizo demasiado efecto. Volvía a sentir el viento, la sensación de caída, las vueltas… Se me contrajo el estómago y tuve que volver a apretar los puños.

— Te ha afectado tanto porque no podías hacer nada para evitarlo —la voz de Paul me hizo abrir los ojos, pegar un brinco y acelerarme aún más el corazón.

— ¿Quieres que el pobre salga volando? —le pregunté de malas maneras acariciando por encima de donde mi corazón latía desbocado.

Él simplemente sonrió con falsa inocencia. Refunfuñé sobre vampiros malvados y Paul rio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Con la caja de sangre puedes pelearte con el cristal, vale, quizás no hará mucho, pero es algo. Puedes pelear contra los hombres en las "lecciones" y ya vimos que pasó con lo de Johanna. Con esto no puedes hacer nada, simplemente caer y esperar que pase. Y por eso te afecta tanto.

Tenía sentido, aunque a pesar de eso no me veía con demasiadas ganas de volverlo a probar. Se habían ralentizado un poco mis latidos, pero seguían estando por encima de lo normal, y, por mucho que lo intentase, no parecía poder dejar de apretujar mi camiseta con la mano.

— ¿Qué me has traído hoy? —inquirí intentando apartar mi mente de los recuerdos de la caída.

El joven vampiro sonrió algo maníacamente. No sabía si alegrarme o asustarme. Me decidí por alegría cuando de vi sacar varios grandes botes de pintura, un par de rodillos y varios pinceles de diversos tamaños.

— Aunque vas a tener que cambiarte —me advirtió.

— ¿No crees que ya sospecharán al ver la pared verde? —me pregunté si lo decía en serio o estaba bromeando.

Paul frunció los labios— Es que verde y rojo no quedan demasiado bien.

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos y ambos nos echamos a reír cuando pude ver el brillo de diversión contendida en sus ojos topacios.

— Ten — me tendió un ancho pincel—, píntalo todo verde.

— ¿Pero no deberíamos decidir primero como pintamos el bosque? —pregunte.

Paul sacudió la cabeza— Primero pinta tú un rato, luego lo corregiremos.

No lograba entender las intenciones de Paul pero de todas formas cogí el pincel. Con cuidado hice una raya que contrastaba vivamente con el oscuro gris de las paredes. Y lo volví a hacer. Y otra vez. De pronto me sentía furiosa y cada estocada de pincel me hacía descargar un poco de esa furia.

Con movimientos bruscos pinté parte de la pared que había delante de mí. Me cayeron varias gotas encima pero no le di importancia. Puede que fuera soltando gritos e improperios mientas pintaba, puede que alguna vez intentara apuñalar la piedra con el pincel, puede que llorase en algún momento.

Ataqué la pared hasta que me dolieron los brazos. Acabé con pintura por todas partes (tanto yo, como toda la celda y hasta Paul) y casi medio cubo vacío, y eso que era uno de esos grandes. Pero me sentía mucho mejor.

— Gracias —le dije a mi amigo vampiro.

— Lo necesitabas —contestó él algo incómodo.

Después de mi descarga emocional nos pusimos a pintar en serio. Bueno, más bien Paul pintaba y a mí me mandaba trabajos fáciles y que no podía fastidiar ni aunque lo intentara.

.

.

Me estaba mordiendo la lengua mientras pintaba con concentración flores amarillas («son solo puntilladas, Bella, solo puntilladas» me decía). Le eché un vistazo a Paul, nunca había visto a un vampiro tan concentrado. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla para que no se me escapara la risa.

Se me ocurrió una idea maligna. Lo más silenciosamente que pude me estiré hasta llegar al pincel de tamaño mediano que había junto al cubo de pintura azul claro. Lo mojé bien mojado y lo deslicé por la espalda del vampiro, que soltó un grito para nada masculino.

— ¿Con que esas tenemos? —sus ojos brillaban.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me aferraba a mi pincel con fuerza, sabía que no podía hacer nada contra un vampiro con super-velocidad, pero el grito que había pegado seguía persiguiéndome la mente haciéndome sonreír.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí frío en el brazo y cuando me giré a mirar vi que lo tenía de color verde oscuro. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia, pero se me derritió el corazón al ver la alegría casi infantil que adornaba sus rasgos.

Solté una risita— ¡Esto es… Espartaaa! —grité antes de atacar.

El pálido demonio de ojos dorados y yo nos enfrentamos en una encarnizada batalla que duró un día entero. Nuestras manos brillaban rojas con la sangre que habíamos logrado hacer a nuestros enemigos y en nuestros ojos brillaba la locura de aquellos que han luch… vale, no. Estuvimos cinco minutos hasta que no pude más de tanto reírme y a traición le tiré el cubo de pintura azul por la cabeza. Los dos acabamos de diferentes colores (aunque Paul más azul que nada) y el suelo, parte de las paredes y el techo también habían sufrido nuestra batalla.

Después de eso Paul me envió a un rincón sin tocar nada mientras él acababa de pintar. Como era de esperar me quedé dormida a los diez minutos y Paul me tuvo que levantar para que viese su maravillosa obra (aunque claro, como había decidido levantarme tirándome lo que quedaba del cubo de pintura amarilla, al principio mucho no pude ver).

Pero cuando pude mirar las paredes se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Paul había pintado la habitación entera (suelo y techos incluidos, aunque había una gran mancha amarilla que tenía que solucionar) como si estuviésemos en un prado, un prado que yo conocía muy bien.

Paul me había pintado el prado de Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En verdad iba a pintar un bosque, os lo aseguro. Pero me puse a buscar imágenes de pinturas de bosques, y me salió una con un prado y… Además, Paul no dejaría de insistirle a Bella que le dejase llevarla a casa con tanta facilidad, esta es una manera a la vez cruel y dulce de hacerle ver lo que se está perdiendo (vale, vale, esto se me acaba de ocurrir ahora pero… shhhh!)**

**Bueno, y la canción, para los que no la hayáis deducido es The Call de Regina Spektor, aunque os lo iba a decir en algún otro capítulo, estoy segura.**

**PititaMasenSwan: Pero lo sabrá, Bella o Maya le harán darse cuenta de la verdad (porque Paylor va más perdida incluso que él). Jajaja, me alegro tanto de haberlos juntado... y eso que al principio quería ponerle con Johanna, pero nop, PAYKE RULES! Ahora Paylor ha de ir al rescate para cubrirle ella las espaldas a Luke. Jajaja, la verdad es que no deberías confiar en mi palabra, mientras estoy escribiendo puede darme algo y ¡ZAS! Adiós Luke (aunque es muy **_**muy**_** poco probable, me gusta demasiado Payke como para hacer eso).**

**Besos, CF98.**

**PD: ¿Por qué de repente me ha venido a la mente Bella cayéndose por el agujero y cantando a grito pelado I'M FREE, FREE FAAAAAALLING?**


	11. Capítulo 11: Rescate

**Payke de nuevo para vosotros, cada vez están más cerca estos dos de admitir sus sentimientos… o no.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío.**

**Capítulo 11: Rescate**

_Justo cuando me estaba levantando para avisar a Giles retumbó el primer disparo._

Kellan y yo corrimos hasta la puerta del Cuartel y la escena que vi hizo que se me revolviera el estómago y el corazón se me subiese a la garganta. La ancha calle que llevaba al Cuartel estaba llena de soldados, eran muchos, ¿doscientos quizás?

Desplomado en el pavimento y con sangre en el pecho yacía uno de los ciudadanos, la mirada vidriosa y perdida en dirección al cielo dejaba bien claro que estaba muerto.

— ¡Swan! —ladró Giles— ¡Agáchate, estúpido!

Instintivamente me tumbé detrás de un sofá. Oí el sonido de una bala y una de las pocas ventanas que quedaban enteras estalló en pedazos. Me arrastré hasta el borde del sofá y asomé la cabeza.

Giles y dos hombres más estaban detrás de una gran caja de madera, mientras que una de las dos mujeres se ocultaba detrás de una butaca de cuero y la otra parecía estar rezando en el espacio de la pared que había justo debajo de la ventana que acababan de hacer estallar.

Los soldados se estaban acercando cada vez más a la puerta, y por lo que podía oír habían rodeado el Cuartel. Maldije en voz baja, ¿por qué todo lo malo me pasaba siempre a mí?

— Deberíamos ir a la Sala de Control —susurró Kellan haciendo que mi corazón diera un sobresalto ¿cuándo había llegado allí?—, allí estaremos más seguros ya que las paredes están blindadas y tan solo tendremos que defender una puerta.

En ese momento Giles se asomó de su caja y disparó, causando que uno de los Agentes de la Paz se desplomase en el suelo. Eso tan solo sirvió para enfurecer a los que teníamos en nuestro campo de visión, pues empezaron a disparar con más ganas y yo tuve que aplastarme contra el sofá para evitar que nada me diese.

Oí muchos disparos y hasta vi a Kellan incorporarse por unos segundos para disparar. Sabía que yo también debía de hacerlo, que a lo mejor así conseguía ganarnos más tiempo, pero no conseguía que mis músculos obedecieran. La imagen del soldado Mayer, que había muerto por mi culpa, destelló detrás de mis párpados cerrados.

«_¡Tu indecisión le ha costado la vida a un hombre!_» recordé las palabras de Tyra ese fatídico día.

Era matar o ser matado. O ellos o nosotros. Mi decisión estaba hecha desde un principio. Abrí los ojos con decisión, me asomé lo bastante para poder ver y apunté con mi rifle. Respiré hondo, me temblaban las manos.

«_No puedo hacerlo_» pensé, casi no notaba los proyectiles que volaban a mi alrededor. Todo parecía ir extrañamente a cámara lenta. Apreté la mandíbula y presioné el gatillo. El cañonazo retumbó en mis oídos más de lo que habían hecho todos los otros disparos. Mis ojos captaron la imagen de uno de los agentes, con el pecho lleno de sangre, cayendo hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos. Recordaría esa imagen por el resto de mis días.

Pronto se hizo evidente que no íbamos a poder aguantar así mucho tiempo más. Cada vez más soldados iban entrando en el pequeño recibidor y, en total, ya habíamos perdido a tres de los nuestros.

— ¡Cooley! —le grité a Giles intentando hacerme oír por encima de los disparos— Debemos retirarnos.

Giles me miró como si estuviese loco. Kellan y yo nos arrastramos hasta estar fuera del alcance de los disparadores y a los pocos segundos se nos unió la única mujer que quedaba.

— ¿No deberíamos esperar a Giles? —pregunté al verles empezar a retroceder hacia la Sala de Control.

— Si viene sabrá donde encontrarles, aquí no conseguiremos hacer nada —dijo la mujer con voz ronca.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no por ello me hacía demasiada ilusión abandonar a dos de mis compañeros allí fuera.

— ¡Vamos! —Kellan empezó a tirar de mí.

El hombre que supuestamente debía vigilar la Sala de Control estaba mirando la puerta con ojos asustados y nos disparó al vernos (tuve que tirarme al suelo para esquivar la bala). Entre jadeos, interrumpiéndonos los unos a los otros y todos con nuestras armas apuntadas en la puerta le explicamos a nuestro nuevo acompañante la situación.

— ¿Nos tienen rodeados? —preguntó súbitamente serio.

— Sí —respondí conteniéndome la lengua para no gritarle qué parte de la historia que acabábamos de contarle no había entendido.

— ¿Y no hay manera de escapar? —parecía estar asegurándose.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la puerta con aprensión.

— Entonces debemos sellar herméticamente la Sala —dijo.

— ¿Hemos de qué…? —no sonaba demasiado bien.

— Sellar herméticamente; hagan lo que hagan, nos tiren las granadas o bombas que nos tiren, no podrán pasar, ni siquiera hacer una minúscula brecha —explicó.

— Por qué me da a mí que eso tiene un gran inconveniente —pregunté desviando por primera vez la mirada para fijarme en el hombre.

— Si se sella herméticamente ni siquiera el aire puede pasar, y siendo los que somos seguramente tendremos aire para unas pocas horas, tres, cuatro como mucho.

Tragué saliva— Genial.

— Es nuestra mejor posibilidad —dijo Kellan—, si salimos allí fuera vamos a morir de todas formas. De esta manera al menos no conseguirán tomar posesión de la Sala de Control.

— Kellan tiene razón —asintió la mujer—, es lo único que podemos hacer ahora.

A veces me gustaría ser tan altruista igual que la gente como Kellan o esa mujer, que estaban dispuestos a aceptar una muerte lenta y agonizante antes de dejar que les pegasen un rápido tiro, todo por el bien de sus creencias. Yo, por otra parte pensaba, "si he de morir que me maten de un balazo, que al menos es rápido".

El hombre había empezado el proceso de sellado (que por lo que parecía consistía en darle a muchos botones diferentes) y Kellan y la mujer estaban en posición para proteger la puerta. ¿Que qué hacía yo? Pues debatirme mentalmente si me iría mejor el salir por piernas y luchar contra los Agentes o quedarme aquí.

Apareció el primer Agente cuando un extraño metal empezaba a recubrir las paredes. Su disparo fue certero y el hombre del sello murió casi al instante. Por un momento sentí envidia del pobre, hasta que Kellan se apropió de su cuerpo y se lo lanzó a un muy despistado soldado.

Mi nuevo amigo murió al llegar los demás Agentes sin tener ni siquiera tiempo de volver a entrar en la Sala de Control.

Una bala me cortó el brazo y empezó a salir sangre. Maté al que me había disparado. Otro de los soldados hirió de gravedad a la mujer, justo cuando el metal empezaba a recubrir lo que era la puerta.

— Intenta sobrevivir —me dijo en un jadeo antes de lanzarse hacia delante y empezar a disparar a lo loco.

No pude ver como acababa, pues el metal acabó de taparlo todo y se unieron todas las partes con un sonoro _click_.

Mi primera reacción fue soltar miles de palabrotas, insultando a los Agentes, al maldito hombre con la idea de sellar la cámara, al Presidente y luego a todo lo que se moviera.

Después sentí pena por mis compañeros y también por mí mismo. Allí estaba yo, el único al cual el plan no le hacía ninguna gracia, y a la vez el único que había sobrevivido para continuar con el plan. Seguramente acabaría muerto por falta de oxígeno (al menos el estar solo me dejaba más horas para respirar) si no me desangraba antes.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho mi familia para que nos hagas todo esto? —le pregunté al techo, aunque no tenía del todo claro a quién le estaba preguntando.

Y entonces tan solo me quedaba esperar. Esperar a que Tyra se cansase de estar en las fábricas, viniese de nuevo a la ciudad y acudiese a mi rescate como si yo fuera una damisela en apuros. Esperar a que los Agentes encontraran una manera de abrir un agujero en el metal. O esperar a morir, ya fuera de pérdida de sangre o por falta de oxígeno.

— Me encanta mi vida —murmuré irónicamente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tyra se arrepentía un poco de haber dejado a Luke en el equipo de defensa, sobre todo después de la mirada de pena y decepción que le había mandado antes de que ella pudiera perderlo de vista. El problema era que Tyra no estaba segura de que Luke estuviese preparado para luchar y matar a gente, y sabía que lo más seguro era dejarlo en un lugar seguro por mucho que le enfadase.

Quizás, y tan solo quizás, había el añadido de que Tyra se preocupaba por Luke y no quería que sufriera daños.

Sus soldados avanzaban de forma desordenada, hablando entre sí y hasta empujándose los unos a los otros. Tyra tuvo que morderse la lengua para contenerse y no empezar a gritar buscando el arden; sabía de lo que disponía y también sabía que gran parte de sus fuerzas no eran soldados, simplemente civiles, y no podía tratarles como si hubiesen sido disciplinados de la misma manera que aquellos que vivían en el 13.

— Vas a tener que relajarte si no quieres acabar sangrando —Adalynn Riggs (aunque odiaba tanto su nombre que todo el mundo la llamaba simplemente Riggs) le dijo a la Comandante con tono burlón.

Tyra estuvo a punto de replicar pero decidió que el mejor curso de acción era dejarse la lengua y no decir nada. Riggs rio cuando vio a su superior mirar de forma decidida al frente.

Las dos mujeres habían empezado a entablar una mejor amistad después de que Tyra se relajara a causa de su amistad con cierto soldado rubio. El estar tantas horas discutiendo estrategias juntas (pues había veces que el Sargento Jacobs las abandonaba en favor de escuchar su programa favorito en la radio) las había forzado a conocerse mejor y a desarrollar una amistad.

— Tengo miedo de que cuando lleguemos allí tengan las dos fábricas completamente bajo su poder y no haya nada que podamos hacer… perdimos mucha gente intentando conquistarlas —confesó Tyra.

— Bueno —Riggs buscó alguna manera de consolar a su nueva amiga—. Haremos lo que podamos.

— Y más —añadió Tyra.

El trayecto hacia las fábricas exteriores era largo y pesado. Tardaron una hora antes de que Tyra separase el ejército en dos (uno hacia cada fábrica) y luego diez minutos más hasta llegar a su destino, que estaba sorprendentemente vacío.

— ¿Comandante? —la mayoría de soldados miraban recelosamente la fábrica, era evidente que Tyra no era la única que sospechaba ante la vacía fábrica.

Tyra se adelantó, con su rifle listo para disparar ante el menor movimiento, y un par de soldados la siguieron, guardándole los flancos. La Comandante abrió la puerta de una patada y apuntó en su interior.

— No hay nadie —oyó la voz sorprendida de uno de sus soldados.

Y así era, no había nadie, ni tampoco parecía que lo hubiese habido en mucho tiempo si el polvo que cubría toda la sala servía como señal.

— Mira si las demás alas están también llenas de polvo —le ordenó Tyra a uno de sus guardias en un susurro.

— Enseguida —el hombre desapareció al instante.

Perpleja, Tyra volvió con el resto de su compañía. Se llevó la muñeca a los labios y activó su intercomunicador. Llamó a Riggs.

— Aquí la Comandante Paylor, ¿me oyes Riggs? Aquí Paylor.

Riggs tardó pocos segundos en responder— ¿Paylor? Aquí la Teniente Riggs. ¿Hay alguien en vuestra fábrica? Porque aquí no hay ni dios. Y además está lleno de polvo, no creo que nadie haya venido por aquí en mucho tiempo.

Tyra suspiró— Aquí igual.

— Entonces… ¿qué hacemos?

La mujer meditó— Envía a tus hombres más rápidos a comprobar las fábricas doce y catorce, yo haré lo mismo con la cinco y la siete.

Riggs soltó un "a sus órdenes" y el intercomunicador se quedó en silencio. Tyra envió a Lynch y a Jefferson a la fábrica cinco (la más lejana) y a otros dos con aspecto veloz de los que no se acordaba el nombre a la siete.

Mientras esperaban noticias sus soldados se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a hablar y bromear como si estuviesen de excursión en el colegio. Tyra frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento tan poco profesional, pero conocía mejor que desmotivar a los hombres de esa manera. De forma que resopló y se sentó en una sólida roca mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo.

Se removió incómoda y se extrañó al notar un bulto desconocido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta que se clavaba de forma incómoda en su estómago. Sin comprender sacó un papel blanco, doblado. Parecía una carta, ¿cómo y cuándo había acabado una carta allí sin que ella se diese cuenta?

.

.

_«Comandante Tyra Paylor_

_Como supongo que te habrás dado cuenta no hay nadie en esta fábrica, ni tampoco lo hay en las demás. Te han tendido una trampa y tú has caído de lleno. Los oficiales se dieron cuenta de que os habíais colado en sus conversaciones y han aprovechado ese "desventaja"._

_En estos momentos hay un ejército de Agentes de la Paz (sus números rondan los doscientos cincuenta) atacando el Cuartel. Yo si fuese tú me apresuraba en volver antes de que lo perdáis del todo._

_Atentamente_

_PJ_»

.

.

La carta se resbaló de las manos de la joven mujer, que se había quedado petrificada por unos momentos.

— ¡Luke! —exclamó poniéndose de pie, instantáneamente preocupada por el chico al que había dejado atrás en un intento de protegerlo.

— ¡Riggs! —gritó en el intercomunicador, sin detenerse a pensar en que la carta podía ser información falsa— ¡Riggs! ¡Te necesito ahora!

Una algo malhumorada y desconcertada Riggs le contestó en el intercomunicador. Tyra le explicó rápidamente lo que había descubierto y le ordenó que se pusiera en marcha en cuanto llegaran sus dos exploradores.

Después de su conversación con Riggs contactó con el General Daniels en el Distrito 13, pidiéndole refuerzos, pues sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de vencer a un número tan grande. Daniels contestó que enviaría a un par de aerodeslizadores lo antes posible y que ellos intentaran resistir mientras tanto.

Tyra aprovechó el tiempo que tardaban los corredores en volver para explicarles la situación a sus hombres. Hubieron algunos gritos de escándalo y alguno que desconfiaba. Pero Tyra consiguió acallarlos, pues la carta no había hecho más que inflamar las dudas que había tenido desde el avistamiento de la fábrica.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El corazón de la joven comandante se rompió en pedazos al ver los cadáveres que yacían esparcidos en la calle. Los gritos de alarma de los Agentes de la Paz evitaron que entrara en pánico y empezara a buscar entre los muertos alguna señal de Luke.

Los nuevos soldados se habían encontrado con ellos en el Edificio de la Justicia, donde también estaban ocho perplejos y confusos soldados jugando a póker. Entre esos soldados estaba Saul Delaney, que se puso mortalmente pálido al enterarse de que los Agentes les habían tendido una trampa y en verdad querían recuperar el Cuartel.

— Luke estaba en el grupo encargado de proteger el Cuartel —le había dicho a regañadientes después de que Tyra insistiese mucho.

Y era por eso por lo que Tyra había insistido tanto en ir lo más deprisa posible al Cuartel y lo que había ocasionado varias miradas extrañadas por parte de los nuevos soldados.

Y era por eso por lo que Tyra había insistido tanto en ir lo más deprisa posible al Cuartel y lo que había ocasionado varias miradas extrañadas por parte de los nuevos soldados.

Los rebeldes acabaron rápidamente con los capitolinos (ya fuera matándolos o tomando como prisioneros a aquellos que se rendían), que estaban ya cansados de luchar contra una pared y habían perdido muchas municiones.

Empezó entonces el horrible trabajo de recoger los muertos. Era fácil distinguir a los rebeldes de los Agentes de la Paz, pues los segundos siempre iban todos con el mismo uniforme blanco. Encontraron a uno de los suyos en el umbral de la puerta (un ciudadano del Capitolio que al parecer tenía mujer e hijos) y tres más (una mujer, Cooley y un hombre) en el extraño recibidor.

— ¿Dónde estás, Luke? —susurró Paylor sintiendo como se le contraía el corazón.

— Debemos mirar la Sala de Control —anunció uno de los nuevos soldados.

Tyra captó como uno de los prisioneros le murmuraba algo a otro, pero extrañamente no se sentía capaz de que eso le importara.

En el pasillo que daba a la Sala de Control encontraron tres cuerpos más, pero ninguno de ellos era el de Luke y Tyra no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse más aún.

— ¡Esta sellada! —oyó como alguien gritaba en el fondo del pasillo.

Varios de los soldados se acercaron para mirar, incluido uno que llevaba a un par de prisioneros. Donde debía estar la puerta, o simplemente un agujero, había simplemente metal. Un acero reflectante, sólido y aparentemente bastante indestructible.

— Nada funcionará —dijo amargamente uno de los prisioneros—, lo hemos intentado todo.

El Capitán Blanchard miró al prisionero con el ceño fruncido— ¿Quién la selló?

— Ese —contestó el otro prisionero señalando a uno de los muertos—. Fue el primero al que matamos. Luego ese —señaló a otro ciudadano, este más joven— nos lanzó el cadáver y le matamos antes de que pudiera volver. Después le dimos a ella, que salió a matar a tantos como pudiese antes de morir.

— E hizo un buen trabajo —murmuró el primer prisionero mirándose la pierna sangrante.

— ¿Entonces no hay nadie allí dentro? —preguntó el Capitán decepcionado—. Ahora ya no podremos volver a abrirla.

— Bueno —intervino el segundo prisionero—, está el chico rubio.

El corazón de Tyra dio un vuelco de esperanza, simplemente para ser estrujado por las palabras que siguieron.

—… aunque no sé si seguirá vivo.

Antes de que pudiese pensar en lo que estaba haciendo Tyra tenía al prisionero contra la pared y un cuchillo en su cuello— ¿Qué quieres decir —siseó— con que no crees que estará vivo?

El prisionero la miró con temor— Es solo que le dispararon —contestó entre balbuceos—, le sangraba el brazo y no sé si habrá muerto por fal-

Tyra soltó al hombre y se lanzó sobre el metal, aporreándolo con todas tus fuerzas.

— ¡Lucian Swan! —chilló— ¡Espero por tu propio bien que estés vivo allí dentro! ¿Me oyes? ¡_Porque voy a darte una paliza por haberme preocupado tanto_! Así que más te vale salir de allí, por tu propio bien.

No hubo respuesta. Tyra siguió golpeando el metal y llamando su nombre. No le importaban las miradas que le lanzaban sus compañeros, tan solo quería que ese chico contestara para que pudieran sacarlo de allí de una vez y Tyra pudiese no volver a perderlo de vista en su vida.

Y entonces Tyra lo oyó.

— ¿Estoy soñando? —le llegó la muy distorsionada voz de su soldado.

— No —rio ella, aunque tenía unas extrañas ganas de llorar—. ¿Estás bien?

— Hombre… podría estar mejor —contestó él.

Y Tyra se tuvo que repetir miles de veces que las Comandantes no lloraban, aunque no pudo evitar que una sola lágrima le resbalara por el rabillo del ojo.

Pero tenía demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse como para preocuparse de eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué me decís sobre Paylor? Si es que esta enamoradísima de Luke, pero es incluso más ciega que él. Aquí parece que se hayan intercambiado los roles y es la chica la que va a salvar al chico (Luke es como una damisela en apuros, pero no le digáis eso que se ofende. Es que es muy sensible jajaja).**

**PititaMasenSwan: Jajaja, veo que fue buena idea entonces. Jajaja, bueno, esta Bella es… impredecible. Pobre Edward la que le espera cuando se vuelvan a ver… Tranquila, ya lo tengo solucionado lo de Johanna, bueno creo ¿morirá soltera? Nahh no le haré eso. Vale, vale, no me dará ningún flus jajjaa. Supongo que ha quedado claro que a mí también me gustaba esa canción XD. Nope, casi que antes de dejarla marchar Bellamy la mataría para que dejase de sufrir, y bueno, sus guardias (a los que les he de poner nombre) no creo que ahora mismo le tengan mucho cariño después de lo que pasó al ver a Johanna.**

**Besos, CF98**


	12. Capítulo 12: Bonnie y Clyde

**Ya sé que os gustaría que hoy fuera Payke al que lo tocase para saber cómo sale Luke, el abrazo de reencuentro y todo eso… Pero Bella también es importante y ha de salir de allí, así que…**

**Advertencia: El Presidente Snow casi acaba con un paro cardíaco en el transcurso de este capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío.**

**Capítulo 12: Bonnie y Clyde**

Además de la pintura, pinceles y demás utensilios que habíamos utilizado para pintar, Paul había sido un regalo enviado del cielo y me había traído una pizza. Una maravillosa y deliciosa pizza de la que a duras penas conseguí comerme la mitad. Y eso causó que Paul frunciera el ceño.

— Ya estabas bastante hambrienta por tus juegos (aunque fueron bastante mejores en ese aspecto que los anteriores) y aquí no han hecho más que darte una escasa bandeja al día. Te están matando de hambre.

— No es para tanto —protesté, aunque no entendía porque tenía esa súbita necesidad de defender a mis captores.

— ¡Mírate! —dijo él, furioso— ¡Estás en los huesos!

Fruncí el ceño y me abracé a mí misma; era cierto que había adelgazado bastante estas últimas semanas, ¿pero que esperaba Paul que hiciera? ¿Reclamarle a Bellamy un aumento en las dosis de comida?

Paul pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando; me hizo preguntarme si su verdadero poder no sería leer mentes, pues no era la primera vez, aunque de todas formas no habría conseguido nada. Así que decidí que Paul simplemente me conocía mucho aunque yo le hubiese visto por primera vez hacía unos pocos días. El vampiro apretó los labios y me miró sumido en sus pensamientos.

— Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es ir trayéndote comida —suspiró—, tendré que soportar el olor.

Sonreí, conmovida, pero se me borró la expresión al acordarme de una seria duda que se me había ocurrido antes ese mismo día— Paul… —empecé tentativamente.

— ¿Ajá? —Paul desvió la vista de la mochila, de donde estaba sacando el portátil para que los dos empezásemos a trabajar en el videoclip.

— Me están drogando, ¿verdad? —pregunté—. Hay veces que me ponen somníferos en la comida o algo.

— En verdad es en la comida y en el agua —dijo él—. Te ponen las dosis más fuertes en aquellos días en los que te han de llevar a algún sitio y no quieren que te muevas, y hay dosis más pequeñas para que te adormezcan el cerebro.

Arrugué el ceño— Yo no he sentido como tenía el cerebro adormecido.

Él sonrió— Puede que yo haya tenido algo que ver —me miró con falsa inocencia—. Otra ventaja es que pone de los nervios a Clark y al Presidente, llevan días enteros rompiéndose los cuernos intentando averiguar por qué te resistes a las drogas. Bueno, todos en verdad. Lo que ponen en las grandes ollas de comida y que se creen que son somníferos en realidad no son nada.

Me mordí el labio para no reír— Todo lo que haga enfadar a esos dos y me beneficie a mí me hace feliz.

— Bien, me alegra, porque ahora necesito que empieces a hacer la música —deslizó el portátil hacia mí, donde pude ver un programa para gravar mediante bases.

Gemí— ¿No podemos buscar la versión karaoke o algo?

Su mirada me respondió a la pregunta. Un claro y rotundo no.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me despertaron las pisadas de mis guardias al acercarse a mi celda, me pregunté si no podían ir haciendo menos ruido. Paul se había ido bastante tarde la noche anterior y había podido dormir muy poco, y eso que mi cuerpo necesitaba descansar por el shock de la caída.

— ¿…ro qué dices? —preguntó uno de los dos guardias a la vez incrédulo y divertido— Yo le di a _todas_ las dianas y tú fallaste en una. ¿Cómo puedes haberme ganado entonces?

— Pues porque tú tienes la puntería en el culo, Boniface —resopló el otro.

— Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames Boniface —protestó ¿Boniface?

— Pero si es tu nombre —rio el otro— ¿Cómo quieres que ignore los deseos de tu madre de que la gente te llame por ese nombre?

Boniface, no se lo iba a dejar olvidar nunca, gruñó algo muy parecido a "mi madre es idiota". Por un momento le comprendí, si a mí ya me ponía de los nervios que me llamaran Isabella, no me imagino lo que debería sentir él con ese nombre.

— Está bien, está bien, O'Malley —se rindió el primero—, pero admite que te he ganado.

— Pon la maldita contraseña, Dawson —refunfuñó O'Malley.

Las caras que pusieron tanto O'Malley como Dawson al ver mis paredes pintadas estuvieron a punto de hacer que estallara en carcajadas. El más alto de los dos abrió la boca sin darse cuenta y al otro se le saltaban los ojos.

— Ves —el más alto al que identifiqué desde entonces como Boniface O'Malley tragó saliva—, ves a buscar al Presidente.

— Pero quizás está en una reunión… —Dawson no parecía poder apartar la mirada de las paredes.

— Esto es más importante —respondió Boniface— ¡Graham! —gritó cuando su compañero no contestó.

Y Graham Dawson salió por piernas.

— Con que… —levanté una ceja— Boniface, ¿eh?

Él, que había empezado su rutina de ignorarme como siempre, no pudo resistir el hacer una mueca. Reí, al parecer había encontrado una manera de hacerle interactuar. Nos lo íbamos a pasar tan bien.

— En el fondo te comprendo, o sea, vale, mi nombre no es para nada tan malo como el tuyo (aunque con la de nombres raros que tenéis por aquí no sé porque te mortificas tanto), pero sigo odiando mi nombre. Quizás un apodo te iría bien, igual que yo tengo Izzy o Bella. ¿Qué me dices de Bon? —Bon apretó la mandíbula con la vista clavada los árboles pintados—. No, a mí tampoco me convence. Pero es que la alternativa… Face tampoco te gusta, ¿verdad? —Face apretó los puños.

Seguí tanteando de esa manera un rato más, viendo como lentamente iba tensando todas las partes del cuerpo. A mi guardia no le gustaba ningún nombre que yo le sugiriese, ni siquiera esos (como Mally) que había hecho de su apellido al haberme quedado sin ideas. Al final, como no contestaba y parecía estar a punto de hacerse sangre en las manos (y no tenía para nada ganas de desmayarme), decidí quedarme con el apodo que más me había gustado: Bonnie.

Por tanto eso conllevaba que mentalmente a Graham Dawson le llamara Clyde. ¡Ah, la confusión que podría llegar a crear en las mentes de estas pobres almas desafortunadas!

Pero a Bonnie le salvó la llegada de un furioso Presidente, un acalorado Cly-Dawson y un perplejo Bellamy. Los dos que no habían visto antes mi obra de arte (bueno, más bien la de Paul) también se quedaron bastante sorprendidos, aunque me lamenté al ver que al Presidente no se le abría la boca de la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué. Es. Esto? —me preguntó Snow clavando su fría y furiosa mirada en mis ojos y separando las palabras claramente.

— ¿Qué va a ser? —contesté descaradamente— Un prado con flores —sonreí—. Creo que debería salir más, señor, si no puede reconocer un simple prado —añadí.

Por un momento la expresión del Presidente dejó ver la rabia que sentía, pero volvió a su máscara de indiferencia. Con calma estudiada se giró hacia Bonnie y Clyde y les pidió de manera muy cortés que me acompañaran a la cámara de interrogaciones.

Como siempre, ya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, los dos me cogieron y se pusieron a mis dos lados, cada uno cogiéndome de un brazo. No pude evitar suspirar, mis últimos recuerdos con las interrogaciones no eran demasiado buenos. En general mis recuerdos desde que me había despertado después de que volara la arena eran bastante malos. Si no fuese por Paul estoy segura de que ya habría perdido la cabeza.

— ¡Esperad! —exclamé de repente haciendo que todo el mundo se detuviera— ¿Significa esto que hoy no hay caja de sangre? —pregunté animada.

Todos me miraron con confusión.

— ¿Qué? Tengo derecho a preguntar.

.

.

— ¡No! ¡La silla otra vez no! —protesté revolviéndome contra las manos de Bonnie y Graham.

— La silla sí —replicó el Presidente y me indico con la mano que me sentara, como si hubiese ido a su casa a tomar el té.

Mis dos matones me forzaron a sentarme en la silla y no pude evitar sentir el miedo y la aprensión hacerme un nudo en el estómago al sentir el frío metal abrazar mis muñecas y tobillos.

— No te tengo que explicar cómo funciona esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

— Ahora que lo dices… si me lo explicas, mejor. ¿De dónde sale toda la electricidad? ¿Cómo subes la potencia? ¿Está regulado para que no acabe matándome? ¿Tienes en cuenta el peso de la pers…? —empecé a disparar preguntas en un intento de ganar más tiempo.

— ¡Suficiente! —rugió Snow y la primera descarga desde hacía semanas me hizo pegar un pequeño bote.

— No entiendo por qué insistes en seguir con esto —tamborileé los dedos en el reposabrazos—. La última vez no funcionó y en esta tampoco vais a poder sonsacarme nada.

Otro calambrazo— Eso ya lo veremos.

— Si me vas a interrogar tú —le dije a Snow—, ¿Qué hace él aquí? —apunté a Bellamy con la cabeza.

— Simplemente estoy como mero espectador —contestó él cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la pared.

Le hice una mueca— ¿Y Bonnie y Graham?

Gramah ocultó su risa al oír el apodo de su amigo tras una tos. Bonnie suspiró.

— Alguien tendrá que llevarte a tu habitación cuando hayas confesado.

— O cuando me haya desmayado por demasiadas descargas.

Asintió— Eso también. Y ahora manos a las obra. ¿Cómo conseguiste pintar las paredes de tu habitación?

— Pues con un pincel, un rodillo, pin… —me callé al sentir la descarga.

— ¿De dónde sacaste los materiales?

— ¿De una tienda de bricolaje?

Calambre.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Pues mira, fue algo difícil (pintar no se me da demasiado bien). Primero era decidir por dónde empezar, el suelo en este caso. Luego pintar una base (verde), añadirle diferentes tonos de ver…

Calambre.

— ¡¿Quién te dio los materiales?!

— Paul.

— ¿_Quién es Paul_?

— Vaya, vaya. Me da a mí que estás empezando a perder el control. ¿Quieres un descanso? Te dejo que vayas a tomar el aire si qu…

Calambre.

— ¿QUIÉN ES PAUL?

— ¡Puaj! ¿De verdad era necesaria la saliva voladora? Además no llego a secarme la cara. ¡Qué asco!

Otro calambre más, este incluso más potente que los anteriores.

— ¿QUIÉN COJONES ES PAUL?!

— Vigile su vocabulario Presidente, a pesar de todo sigo siendo menor de edad. ¡Oh, mis pobres oídos! ¡Los estás profanando con tus sucias palabrotas! ¿Qué será de mi inocencia perdida?

Descarga. El Presidente tomó grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse. Pude ver como Bellamy me miraba con admiración y furia a la vez y Bonnie y Graham habían de estar mordiéndose el labio para no reírse a causa de la escena.

Después de haber respirado lo suficiente como que pareciese que hubiese inhalado todo el aire que había en la habitación Snow se acercó me miró fijamente a los ojos. Había perdido el color rojo de hacía unos minutos y ya no le latía la sien de la cabeza, aunque parecía seguir teniendo ganas de estrangularme. Me entraron arcadas al sentir el potente olor de rosas (seguramente provenía de la rosa blanca que tenía en el bolsillo) y de sangre.

El Presidente mantuvo su fría mirada azul sobre la mía, amenazándome con los ojos y casi hasta retándome para que volviese a evadir sus preguntas. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las comisuras de los ojos arrugadas, lo que le daba un aspecto enfadado, desafiante y…

— ¡Has parpadeado! —grité— ¡He ganado!

Snow apretó los labios— Te lo preguntaré una última vez antes de que me ponga con las armas pesadas.

— ¿Esto no eran ya las armas pesadas? —murmuré.

— Una última vez más —repitió—. ¿Quién. Es. Paul?

— ¿Paul? Paul es un amigo mío, un vampiro, verás, le pedí yo que me trajera pintura para decorar la celda (es muy sosa, deberías mirar de arreglar las demás), y, claro, como soy la Chica Vampiro, tuvo que hacerme caso.

El Presidente soltó un largo suspiró que me volvió a enviar el olor de la nauseosa mezcla de sangre y rosas— Lleváosla de aquí, no puedo seguir tratando con ella en estos momentos.

Me sentí orgullosa y miré a los otros tres hombres con suficiencia, pero ellos me estaban ignorando, como siempre.

— Dawson, O'Malley, vigilad su puerta y comprobar que nadie que no esté autorizado entre.

— Es decir, Bonnie, Graham y el de la comida —aporté yo—, ah y Paul, claro

La única respuesta de que me hubiesen oído fue un temblor en los labios de mis soldados (no sé si por ganas de reír o de gritarme que me callara) y una inspiración profunda por parte del Presidente.

— Reportarme si veis algo sospechoso.

— Señor —dijo Graham tímidamente—, ¿no sería más fácil activar las cámaras que vigilan su pasillo? Si los rebeldes consiguen entrar en nuestras cámaras de seguridad tan solo verán un pasillo.

Snow meditó— Lo hablaré con el Jefe de Informáticos (aunque debería contratar a uno mejor que supiese mantener mis archivos en secreto).

Al oír eso me pregunté sí el Jefe de Informáticos no era en realidad un rebelde infiltrado y por eso la seguridad que estaba a su cargo era tan débil. Pero se me borraron ese tipo de pensamientos cuando por fin el Presidente pulsó el botón que soltaba mis ataduras a la silla y puse ponerme en pie.

Bonnie y Clyde me llevaron de nuevo por los pasillos, aunque esta vez discutían entre ellos en voz baja.

— A ti lo que te pasa es que te da palo estar todo el día vigilando la puerta y quieres seguir practicando en tiro para volverte más o menos aceptable —se burló Dawson.

— Como si tú no tuvieses mejores cosas que hacer —contraatacó Bonnie.

— ¡Oh, claro! —protesté— Vosotros podéis ir tranquilamente a pasar las tardes haciendo lo que os salga de los huevos mientras yo me he de someter a diferentes torturas o morirme de hambre y/o aburrimiento mientras miro a la pared.

Bueno, desde que había llegado Paul ese no era el caso, pero ellos no sabían eso, ¿no? Y tampoco era como si fuesen a llegar a ver a Paul algún día.

Conseguí hacer que Dawson sonriera— Bueno, siempre puedes seguir pintando.

— La verdad es que lo pintó todo Paul —confesé—, yo me limité a enzarzarnos en una batalla de pintura.

— Eso explica tus pintas —al parecer Graham se iba acostumbrando más a mí, mientras que Bonnie permanecía serio (seguramente era por todo el asunto con su nombre de esa mañana).

Llegamos a la puerta de mi celda. Bonnie alzó la mano para poner la contraseña y me miró con recelo al ver que lo observaba con atención para saber qué números ponía. Le sonreí con inocencia.

— Oh, vamos —le dije—, no es como si la pudiera abrir por dentro.

Bonnie rodó los ojos y pulsó lo más deprisa que pudo los números para que yo no pudiese ver nada. *_Contraseña incorrecta_* brilló en verde en el panel. Bonnie lo repitió, más lentamente y alcancé a ver un cinco y un siete. *_Contraseña incorrecta_*

— ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? —preguntó mirando al techo.

— Porque tienes unos dedos como morcillas —contestó Graham guiñándome un ojo.

Dos, cinco, ocho, siete, tres. Esa, conjuntamente con la contraseña susurrada de _Amare patriae est nostra lex_, era la clave para poder abrir mi puerta, y seguramente la de todas las demás celdas del pasillo.

En el centro de mi habitación-celda había un tablero de ajedrez con todas sus piezas. Había aprendido a no sorprenderme ya por esas cosas. Dawson y O'Malley, en cambio, miraban al tablero como si acabase de salir del mismísimo infierno.

— ¡Oh, ajedrez! Hace siglos que no juego —desde que murió mi hermano Jesse—. ¿Alguno de los dos se apunta?

— Yo siempre he sido muy malo —dijo Graham.

— Yo peor —sonreí nostálgicamente—, mi hermano siempre me machacaba cuando jugábamos juntos.

Bonnie miró a su compañero con incredulidad cuando se sentó en el suelo conmigo y nos pusimos a jugar (yo con las negras).

— Si quieres puedes jugar contra el que gane de los dos —le dije sin levantar la vista del tablero.

Y a pesar de no quedar quedarse, Bonnie fue el que acabó jugando más partidas (pues era el más bueno de los tres). Al final los tuve que echar porque me moría de sueño y no paraban de mirar con ojos golosos la pizza que me estaba comiendo (que era lo que sobraba del día anterior) y hacían que se me quitasen las ganas de comer.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— Estaba pensando —le dije a mi amigo vampiro después de tragar un bocado del risotto de setas que me había traído (Paul había decidido que ya que él me traía las comidas para que estuviese sana, pues que me traería comidas variadas y saludables. Me deprimí un poco al tener que despedirme de las pizzas, llevaba tanto tiempo sin probarlas tan solo para que me las tuviesen que sacar a los dos días).

— Un pasatiempo peligroso —se burló él.

— ¡Calla! —le reñí de buen humor— Como decía, estaba pensando que si el Presidente ya sabe que hay alguien que me trae cosas del exterior como pintura, ¿no podrías traerme un par de cojines, mantas y ropa? Dormir en el suelo es bastante incómodo y el que aquí ya empiece a hacer frío no ayuda.

Paul rodó los ojos— Estúpidas necesidades humanas —murmuró.

— ¡Te he oído! —exclamé.

Él me miró como si estuviese loca— ¿Oír qué?

Le saqué la lengua— ¿Podrás? —le pregunté volviéndome seria.

— Veré lo que puedo hacer —se levantó—. Tus dos amigos estarán aquí para que les digas quién debería ser el que ligue primero con una de las Agentes que vigilan la puerta.

Sonreí, en los últimos días, Graham y Bonnie (que hasta le había cogido cariño al apodo) se habían vuelo visitantes bastante comunes (aparte de para acompañarme a mis torturas, que por el momento habían consentido en la caja de sangre, la lección soy-siete-veces-más-fuerte-que-tú y otra vez la sangre). Me explicaban cosas del Capitolio, jugábamos al ajedrez o algunos juegos que ellos traían (hasta una vez Paul intentó que jugásemos al Monopoli… mala idea) y, en general, pasábamos el rato. Entre ellos y Paul los días pasaban más deprisa y mis torturas se hacían más fáciles de soportar.

— ¡Y tráeme papel de váter! —grité antes que se esfumara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PititaMasenSwan: Pobre Johanna, ¿quieres juntarla con un gato? Creo que para eso le va mejor soltera jajaja. Como puedes ver he cogido tu idea de ponerle a uno un nombre raro (Boniface) y que Bella se burlara de su apodo además del apellido (que por alguna razón me suena a los Aristogatos). Jajaja, están los dos más ciegos que un par de topos, pero acabaran viendo la luz (ahora solo he de pensar quién la ve primero). GIRL POWER! Jejeje, de alguna parte tenia que sacar Bella todo ese sarcasmo y talento para sacar a la gente *cof*Snow*cof* de quicio. **

**Gran admiradora tuya (jajaja, me encanta el nombre, ganas puntos por eso): Alaa! Exagerada! Tres meses dice, pero si actualicé el martes pasado (actualizo de martes en martes, ¿cómo en el parchís; de oca en oca y tiro porque me toca? Pues yo de martes en martes y tiro… ¿para acabar antes? He de mejorar mis rimas TT)**

**Besos, CF98**


	13. Capítulo 13: Salida

**Hello! Bueno, aquí os dejo con hormonas, confusión, celos, coqueteos… Payke, para resumir.**

**Disclaimer: bla bla bla, ya os lo conocéis.**

**Capítulo 13: Salida**

_El cielo estaba de un limpio azul claro, con unas pocas nubes iguales que el algodón flotando por allí. Estaba tumbado en la hierba de una colina. Una ligera brisa me acariciaba la cara y me sentí relajado por primera vez en meses._

— _¡Hey, Luke! —me giré para ver a mi difunto hermano Nathan tomar el sol._

— _Nattie —saludé._

_Nathan me miró con diversión— Recuerdas que soy un año mayor que tú, ¿no?_

— _Un pequeño detalle de nada._

— _Sabes también que soy parte de tu imaginación, ¿verdad?_

_Asentí— Estás muerto._

— _Y tú sigues teniendo tan poco tacto como siempre —respondió él._

— _¡Hey! —protesté— Eres un fragmento de mi mente, ¿por qué te quejas?_

_Nathan rodó los ojos— Bonito paisaje —comentó._

_Nos quedamos en silencio un rato— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —pregunté al final._

— _Tú sabrás —dijo él—, aunque me da mí que el que te hayas quedado inconsciente a causa de que has perdido mucha sangre tiene algo que ver._

_Por un momento me acordé de una de las películas que tanto le gustaban a Bella, una sobre un niño raro, mago, ¿cómo se llamaban? Donde se moría y tenía una charla con alguien que también estaba muerto. ¿Cuál era el nombre? Me lo sabía…_

— _¿Harry Potter? —sugirió Nathan._

_Supongo que mi hermano, al ser una creación de mi propia mente sabía lo que rondaba por mi cabeza. Aunque todo seguía siendo bastante bizarro me alegraba que el paisaje fuese normal y no de colores raros._

— _¿Cómo crees que estará Bella? —pregunté bastante preocupado._

— _La carta de Oliver y Maya solo te ha causado más dudas y miedo, ¿no?_

— _¿De verdad tienes que preguntar?_

_Nathan rio— Supongo que no. Y también supongo que ya supones que yo no sé y tan solo puedo suponer lo que le pasa a Bella en el supuesto caso de que siga viva._

— _¿Tenías que decir tantos supongos? —gruñí._

_Él sonrió— Supongo._

— _Tobías crece muy deprisa —aunque sabía que no era real sentía el deber de informar a mi hermano sobre el estado de su hijo—. Va a cumplir los tres años dentro de poco, pero parece que sea mucho más mayor que eso. Seguro que es por todas esas pelis que Maya y Bella insisten en ponerle._

— _Odio esas pelis —dijo Nathan de acuerdo conmigo._

— _Me alegra saber que no soy el único —no pude hacerme sonreír—. Ya pregunta por vosotros —añadí—, le hemos contado miles de cosas pero se me rompe el corazón cada vez. También le hemos enseñado muchas fotos._

_Los ojos de Nathan tenían un brillo delatador— ¿Le habéis dicho que le queremos?_

_Asentí enérgicamente— Miles de veces. Sobre todo después de que la primera vez que nos preguntara sobre vosotros fue para saber por qué le habías abandonado. Bueno, nos lo preguntó a su manera, pero más o menos eso era lo que quería decir._

_Nathan miró al suelo con tristeza— Me gustaría poder estar con él, poder verle crecer. Pero me alegro que él haya salido con vida._

— _Entonces… ¿no te enfadas de que lo hubiese sacado para ligar con tías?_

— _Eso le salvó la vida —contestó—. Pero te lo agradecería si no lo volvieses a hacer. Aunque estoy seguro de que si lo haces Bella y Maya intentarían dejarte sin descendencia._

_Resoplé, aunque sabía que él tenía razón._

— _Últimamente no he podido ligar demasiado, de todas formas. Ya sabes, estar en medio de una revolución disminuye de gran manera el campo de juego._

_Nathan me lanzó una sonrisa pícara— ¿No has podido o no has _querido_?_

_Le miré sin comprender— Aquí me has perdido._

— _Quizás ya no quieres seguir ligando —propuso con un encogimiento de hombros._

_Reí con ganas, como si algún día se me fueran a quitar las ganas de ligar con chicas guapas, eso era como decir que Bella algún día dejaría de tropezarse o de hacer comentarios raros._

— _Veo que no has perdido el sentido del humor._

_Nathan me miró exasperado y abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la voz de una chica llamando mi nombre le interrumpió. La chica volvió a gritar mi nombre y reconocí la voz de Tyra, aunque parecía como si estuviese en una distancia muy, muy lejana._

— _¿Tyra? —murmuré poniéndome de pie._

— _Vete, Lukie, tu novia te espera._

_Fruncí el ceño— No me llames Luckie._

.

.

Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor. La sala se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y unos golpes frenéticos retumbaban por toda la habitación. Tuve que cerrar los ojos, aunque eso no evitaba que sintiese mi estómago bailoteando.

— ¡Luke! ¡Luke, por favor! ¿Me oyes? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Luke! ¡SWAN!

— ¿Estoy soñando? —pregunté en voz alta.

Quizás eso explicaría por qué me sentía como si estuviese dentro de un tambor. Había pasado de tener una conversación con Nathan, que iba escapando mi subconsciente por momentos, a estar dentro de un tambor golpeado por Tyra.

— No —Tyra rio desbaratando mi hipótesis— ¿Estás bien?

¿Aparte de que todo daba vueltas, me sentía extrañamente débil, mi brazo ardía como un condenado, me latía la cabeza y tenía ganas de vomitar? Perfectamente.

— Hombre… podría estar mejor — contesté intentando averiguar de dónde salía la voz de mi Comandante— ¿Dónde estás?

— Aquí fuera —me llegó la voz desde una zona a mi derecha.

Me puse de pie y tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no desplomarme. A pesar de haberme vendado el brazo lo mejor que había podido un charco de sangre considerablemente grande manchaba el suelo y lo que antes era la manga de mi uniforme estaba manchada de sangre.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté, los acontecimientos anteriores al por qué estaba allí eran algo borrosos.

— Cuando fui a la fábrica descubrimos que no hab… —empezó a hablar Tyra antes de interrumpirse—. Bueno, primero vamos a sacarte de allí y luego te lo cuento.

Recordé cómo el hombre había activado el sello pulsando una infinidad de botones y me empecé a preocupar rápidamente de que no pudiese salir de esa habitación nunca. Tragué saliva y apoyé la mano donde había escuchado la voz de Tyra.

Pude oírla murmurar órdenes con alguien, pero no conseguía descifrar las palabras. El gran muro de metal hacía bastante difícil la comunicación, apenas lograba oír nada cuando Tyra me hablaba directamente y en lo que suponía que era un tono muy alto.

Tuve que esperar una eternidad, aunque quizás como mucho fueron cinco minutos, hasta que volví a oír la voz de Tyra en el otro lado.

— A ver, Luke, presta atención —dijo y pegue la oreja al frío acero para escuchar mejor—. Voy a decirte el código de activación, son una serie de botones que has de pulsar de un tirón.

— ¿Y qué pasa si me equivoco? —pregunté.

Oí unos murmullos indescifrables y luego la fría voz de Tyra (¿había cierta preocupación en su voz o era a causa de las distorsiones del metal?)— Tienes cinco intentos antes de que la cámara se llene de gas letal.

— ¿Pero quién ha inventado esta cosa? —pregunté incrédulamente.

— No te me desvíes del tema y escúchame. En el panel verás muchos botones de diferentes colores, cada botón tiene una letra y un número, todas las letras y números están repetidos pero con colores diferentes. Los que has de pulsar y exactamente en este orden son —y soltó una larga retahíla de números, letras y colores de la que no me enteré de nada.

— A ver, otra vez, pero más despacio —le pedí—. ¿Has dicho que primero iba el F4 rojo?

— ¡El Z8 azul! —contestó ella histéricamente.

Me atrevía a echarle un vistazo al panel. Cientos de botones brillaban bajo la luz de la lámpara, casi parecían hasta burlarse de mí. Pero al menos solo había cuatro colores: azul, rojo, verde y amarillo. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿no?

.

.

Sí, sí que era tan difícil. Era una serie de veinte números de los cuales solo me sabía los cinco primeros. Tyra me había repetido los números como quince veces y ya me había arriesgado y fallado dos. Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza, pero Tyra estaba tozudamente insistente.

— Vamos, Luke, una vez más. Z8 azul, B13 amarillo, Q10 verde, Q5 amarillo, G8 azul… —repitió Tyra.

Desconecté antes de que llegara al número 6.

— ¿Y si pruebas a cantarlos? —la interrumpí.

— ¿Qué? —parecía perpleja y a la vez enfadada, seguramente porque había vuelto a interrumpirla.

— Cuando iba a clase siempre me aprendía las cosas porque me las decía como si cantara. Por ejemplo: "Espelta, escanda, cebada, avena y mijo son cereales igual que el arroz, el maíz, la quinua, el centeno y el trigo" —canté—, eso lo aprendí cuando tenía diez años.

— Me parece muy bien —dijo Tyra—, pero no voy a ponerme a cantar.

— Entonces espero que vayas pensando un epitafio para poner en mi tumba —dije amargamente.

Pude oír como refunfuñaba y eso me hizo sonreír.

— Como le cuentes esto a alguien me aseguraré de escribirte un epitafio —siseó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiese oírlo— Z8 azul, B13 amarillo, Q10 verde y Q5 amarillo. Les sigue el G8 azul y el K12 rojo, luego el I9 verde y el U8 rojo. ¿Y quién irá detrás? Pues el C13…

Le hice repetir la cancioncilla tres veces más hasta que me la supe entera y otra añadida porque sabía que la pobre estaba pasando mucha vergüenza. Después me acerqué para enfrentarme cara a cara al panel y estuve tentado de volver a la puerta para que Tyra me lo volviese a repetir.

Pero sabía que con cada minuto que pasaba me volvía más débil. De forma que me puse a pulsar botones mientras tatareaba la extraña cantinela, ganando seguridad al ver que no me equivocaba.

— Y para acabar tenemos el O3 azul, el M13 ¿amarillo? ¿verde? ¡Mierda! —entré en pánico y le di al primero que se me ocurrió, el verde.

— Código incorrecto —sonó la alarma.

Solté una palabrota y estaba seguro de que Tyra me estaba llamando de todo en esos momentos. Repetí el proceso mientras respiraba hondo y me mordía el labio. Con dedos temblorosos pulsé las dos últimas teclas (P15 rojo y H2 amarillo) y solté un suspiro de alivio cuando con un crujido se separaron los metales de la puerta. Caminé lo más deprisa que pude hasta el agujero queda vez más grande y mi corazón se aceleró al ver la cada preocupada de Tyra al otro lado.

— Hola —le sonreí.

Tyra me pegó un puñetazo en el brazo (fue lo bastante considerada como para darme en el brazo que no tenía herido) y luego tiró de mí para sacarme fuera de la horrible sala. Para mi enorme sorpresa lo siguiente que hizo fue aferrarse a mi torso con todas sus fuerzas.

— Eres un idiota —susurró separándose de mí.

Asentí con los ojos desenfocados, deslumbrado y a la vez decepcionado por no haber podido abrazarla de vuelta. Agité la cabeza intentando librarme de esos extraños pensamientos.

— Yo también me alegro de verte —le dije medio en broma—. ¿Ahora qué?

— Ahora verás a un médico y no te moverás hasta que él te lo diga —me miró con furia, como si todo ese asunto hubiese sido culpa mía.

¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las comprendía?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La enfermería era lo más aburrido que podrías haber visto nunca. Y ni siquiera era una enfermería, era una habitación en el segundo piso (que gracias a los dioses estaba justo al lado del baño) donde metían a todos los heridos y enfermos (aunque no había ningún enfermo). La soldado/doctor Amanda Kinney no me había dejado hacer nada los primeros dos días.

— Has de descansar —decía—, has perdido mucha sangre.

— Pero me siento bien —protestaba yo siempre.

Y ella me lanzaba una mirada que estoy seguro que practicaba con Tyra en el espejo cada mañana y luego me enchufaba el caldo para que comiese.

Tenía muchas visitas, después de todo era un héroe, entre ellas Saul, Jacobs, Tyra y muchas chicas del Distrito que no tenían intención de hacerme descansar. Extrañamente, siempre que aparecía alguna de las chicas (bueno, en verdad solían venir en grupos) una de las soldados (ya fuese Tyra, Maura Rowland, Amanda, Riggs, Eileen Burke, Norah Snider o Saraid Case) salía de la nada y las hacía marchar.

No entendía que tenían todas las mujeres de esta patrulla en hacerme la vida imposible. ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo?

.

.

Los chicos también me habían visitado varias veces para jugar al póker o algunos simplemente para huir de las tareas. Bray era una de las visitas más comunes, aunque él solía venir para esconderse de los demás soldados y poder trabajar en algún invento extraño.

Sabía que Bray se sentía culpable de que nos hubiesen engañado de esta manera y, aunque no hubiésemos perdido a casi ningún soldado, se estaba torturando mentalmente. Pero por mucho que intentara hablar con él y hacerle ver que no era su culpa, que el Capitolio había sido más inteligente que nosotros, no escuchaba.

Lo peor de todo era que habían robado una televisión y la tenían casi siempre puesta en la emisora del Capitolio. De manera que tenía que tragarme lo poco que oía sobre temas muy _muy_ banales desde el piso de abajo.

.

.

Justo el día antes de que Amanda Kinney me diera el alta y pudiese volver a mi habitación con los demás soldados, Tyra vino de visita. Eso no era nada especial, lo que me puso en alerta fue la expresión que llevaba en su cara. Seria, determinada, preocupada y triste. No era una muy buena combinación.

— Creo que deberías irte al 13 —dijo después de sentarse junto mi colchón.

— ¿Qué? —decidí que esa pregunta era más adecuada a lo que se me había venido primero a la cabeza donde cuestionaba su salud mental.

— Aquí es demasiado peligroso —dijo y rodé los ojos—. Es cierto —insistió—, tú no eres ningún soldado. No estás echo para este tipo de vida. ¡Mira dónde has acabado!

Puse los ojos en blanco— Ya empezamos —murmuré ganándome una mirada glacial—. _Tú_ me estás entrenado para este tipo de vida, si no estoy preparado es culpa tuya.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que es culpa mía que estés aquí dentro? —siseó.

— ¡No! —repliqué rápidamente— El Capitolio se aprovechó de lo que creíamos una fortaleza, no tienes ninguna parte de culpa. Y dejarme atrás era un buen plan, si de verdad creías que no estaba preparado. Pero sí que lo estoy, Tyra, de verdad que sí. Sé luchar, sé disparar, sé obedecer órdenes pero también pensar por mí mismo, sé cómo actuar.

— Pero no puedes matar a nadie y eso te hace débil —dijo duramente.

— En eso te equivocas —hice una mueca—. Maté a gente el otro día. Mi vida y las de mis compañeros dependían de eso. Sabía que no podía volver a flaquear. Así que lo hice. Aunque no nos ha servido de mucho, ¿no? —dije amargamente.

— ¡Oh, Luke! —suspiró ella

Pude ver en sus ojos como su coraza de dureza empezaba a quebrarse. Tentativamente alzó una mano y la acercó a mi cabeza. Me quedé tieso, sin saber qué hacer. Sus dedos encontraron los mechones de mi pelo (que debería cortar, estaba empezando a salirse de control) y se me cerraron instintivamente los ojos.

— Gracias a ti la Sala de Control está a salvo y en nuestro poder. Gracias a ti no hemos perdido todos los avances que hemos hecho en este Distrito —abrí los ojos para mirarla y ver si hablaba seriamente.

— En realidad yo no hice nada, fue todo idea de los demás —contesté sintiéndome culpable de las muertes de mis compañeros mientras yo me llevaba toda la gloria.

— Sobreviviste, Luke, y eso es lo más importante de todo —contestó con su tono de voz de Comandante Paylor.

Sonreí con amargura— ¿Lo más importante para quién?

— Para mí —susurró ella dejando caer el brazo— Será mejor que me vaya —anunció poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

Al instante eché de menos sus caricias en mi cabeza y su presencia a mi lado. Me pregunté por qué del extraño vacío y supuse que era la desesperación que me reconcomía al saber que me esperaban otras largas y aburridas horas de no hacer nada. Suspiré y me recosté de nuevo sobre el colchón.

— Ahora mismo hasta podría soportar ver una película D —me confesé a mi mismo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¿Con que no quieres irte al Distrito 13 y crees que estás preparado para la vida de soldado? Pues ahora te vas a enterar.

Estoy seguro de que eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Tyra cuando retomamos nuestros entrenamientos.

Me hizo correr, hacer flexiones, abdominales y sentadillas, escalar, saltar, arrastrarme, tirar de cuerdas, levantar pesas, luchar, cavar trincheras y todo lo que se le ocurriera en esa tremendamente perversa cabecita.

También me hizo montar y desmontar un arma como treinta veces seguidas. Cada martes y jueves tenía que dar vueltas al Distrito montado en Hesperis y dispararle a unos objetivos sin pararme.

Estoy seguro de que ella también había visto Mulán, pues me hizo hacer el estúpido ejercicio del cubo y el palo mientras me tiraba piedras… en el tejado del Edificio de la Justicia.

Me enseñó a hacer volteretas en el aire («mortales, Luke, se llaman mortales») y me hacía hacerlos constantemente (acababa con unos mareos). Además de debía creer que era un gato o algo, porque me hacía seguirla saltando de tejado en tejado y saltando por sitios por donde era mucho más fácil pasar caminando tranquilamente.

Me hacía cuestionarme los métodos de enseñanza del Distrito 13.

Pero cuando se lo pregunté me dijo que se lo había enseñado Kevin (el cabecilla del grupo con el que iba Tyra cuando era una adolescente rebelde y al que estaba empezando a coger mucha manía) cuando entró en el grupo y nunca había dejado de practicarlo.

— Me mantiene ágil y en forma —dijo—, y además sirve para huir y esquivar golpes con mucha más facilidad.

Pero eso no quitaba que siguiese viéndome bastante ridículo al saltar de tejado en tejado, casi como si fuese un ladrón.

.

.

— ¿Te ha dicho que la mantiene ágil y en forma? —me preguntó Saul haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reír cuando se lo comenté.

— ¿Sí? —no le encontraba la gracia.

— ¡Tío! —Saul me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda— ¡Te has conseguido a una buena! Ya me diréis lo que hacéis… —me guiñó un ojo.

Evidentemente me sonrojé como un tomate. Ni se me había ocurrido al decirlo ella, y yo era de los que encontraba segundos sentidos en todas las cosas. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aish… ¡Hombres! ¿Verdad? Aunque Luke es muy mono, de los pocos que se salva. Pero, aunque su inconsciente sepa que Paylor le gusta **_**mucho**_** (después de todo Nathan era su propia imaginación), sigue negándolo tozudamente.**

**Pero Tyra ya va cayendo! Creo que será la primera en ceder.**

**PititaMasenSwan: Mi perra se pondría celosa si tuviese un gato, y mis primos no se acercarían a mi casa porque les tienen pánico jaja. Me da a mí que también será Tyra (aunque aún lo he de decidir, pero creo que el GIRL POWER acabará ganando jajaj). Jajaja nooo, Emmie le es fiel a Rosie, porque si no Rosie le castra, y Emmie no quiere eso (aunque molaría mucho, oh la de bromas que se podrían hacer con esto…) Casi, los tengo justo a la vuelta de la esquina, es decir la semana que viene. ¡Moriré! Quizás os dejaré sin actualizar esa semana, pero de verdad que lo intentaré.**

**Besos, CF98**


	14. Capítulo 14: Música maestro

**Uff, casi creía que no llegaba, esta semana tenía varios exámenes (bueno, tengo, aun me faltan) y había de leerme un libro obligatorio y… ¡bueno, pero lo he conseguido!**

**A ver… ¿cuántos de vosotros habéis ido a ver Sinsajo? (bueno, algunas ya me lo han dicho, pero me hace ilusión preguntar). Por favor, para los que la hayáis visto… ¡Tyra Paylor es mucho más guapa, más joven y no tan morena de lo que me han puesto en la peli! Tan solo quería hacerlo claro (¿Qué le han hecho a la pobre?)**

**Disc- ¿de verdad hace falta que lo ponga?**

**Capítulo 14: Música maestro**

El corazón me latía desbocado en la base de la garganta. Me sudaban las manos, me temblaban las piernas y no parecía ser capaz de estarme quieta. La etiqueta de la camiseta nueva se me clavaba en la piel de la nuca, y continuamente estaba alargando una mano para rascarme. Intenté tomar bocanadas de aire para controlar los nervios.

— Esto no funciona —me dije a mí misma.

Decidí echarle un vistazo a mi celda para apartar la mente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Paul había decidido hacerme caso y empezar a traerme cosas que yo consideraba absolutamente necesarias. Un colchón con una sábana y una almohada de esas que te abrazan y por la mañana no te quieren dejar ir fue lo primero que aceptó traer, y en esos momentos estaban en la esquina de forma que pudiese ver el baño y la puerta al acostarme. Encima de la cama descansaba una mochila oscura llena de objetos electrónicos que Paul me había traído al principio de todo.

También había algunos cojines esparcidos por la celda y una caja llena de juegos con los que Graham, Bonnie y yo podíamos pasarnos horas jugando. En el baño había un neceser que Paul había estado mortificado de conseguir («no necesitaba saber que querías tampones, Bella, con una lista que pudiese darle a la dependienta servía») y una pequeña maleta con diversas prendas de ropa. ¡Oh! Y un botiquín de primeros auxilios que el pobre vampiro había de reponer cada dos por tres.

En la pared, justo debajo de la ventana, había lo que podía parecer unas marcas de garras de algún animal feroz, pero en realidad era un rudimentario calendario. Cada raya que Paul hacía representaba un día desde mi captura, y se me partió el corazón al ver veinte rallas y que seguía allí metida. Y tampoco parecía haber signos de que mi estado fuese a cambiar pronto.

Por eso Paul había decidido que era hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan. De lanzar m-nuestro vídeo a todos los Distritos para que a) los del 13 se acordaran de que estaba allí. Y b) más gente, tanto del Capitolio como de cualquier Distrito, se uniera a los rebeldes.

El lanzamiento del video podía salir muy bien para los rebeldes y muy mal para mí; quizás hasta el Presidente decidía que por lo que había hecho no le importaba convertirme en un mártir y me mataba, quizás decidían que tenía demasiado tiempo libre e incrementaban las torturas, quizás me tocaría volver a soportar un interrogatorio (uno pensaría que el Presidente ya debería de haberse cansado de esos interrogatorios donde solo se encontraba sarcasmo de mi parte, ¿no?).

Me revolví incómoda y tiré del borde de mi camiseta negra. Le había pedido a Paul que me trajera mi equipo de espía, es decir, el conjunto negro que utilizaba cuando necesitaba escabullirme. Paul me había mirado con incredulidad, pero una de mis miradas de cachorrito le tuvieron accediendo en pocos segundos.

Oí a Graham y a Bonnie acercarse discutiendo por el pasillo. Sabía a dónde me llevaban y me preparé mentalmente para ello. Cuando abrieron la puerta les sonreí desde la pared.

— ¿Quién se ha muerto? —preguntó Graham haciendo alusión a mi oscuro vestuario.

— Nadie —contesté—, tan solo que hoy estaba de humor.

Graham y Bonnie se habían acostumbrado ya a mis rarezas y no dijeron nada. Mirándome con lástima Bonnie me indicó con los ojos que era hora de mi tortura. Sabía que a ambos les resultaba muy duro el tener que acompañarme a los jueguecitos de Bellamy cada día, viendo como cada vez terminaba peor que la anterior.

Les acompañé en silencio, repasando mentalmente el plan. Mis dos compañeros captaron el humor en el que estaba y también permanecieron callados. Me había aprendido ya el recorrido a las salas de tortura (excepto cuando me tiraban por el agujero, la peor de todas, que me dormían y me llevaban en aerodeslizador), por lo que mis pies iban solos a mi próximo destino.

Bellamy me esperaba en la sala de la caja con Uno, Dos, Tres y Cuatro (que en verdad se llamaban Angus, Urs, Bahram y Mabon, pero yo prefería seguir llamándoles por sus números) guardándole las espaldas, igual que Bonnie y Graham lo hacían con las mías.

— Bueno… —Graham se rascó la nuca, incómodo—, nosotros mejor nos vamos ya —empezó a retroceder marcha atrás—, ya si eso la dejáis vosotros en la celda. No os importa, ¿no?

Graham ya tenía medio pie fuera, y Bonnie le seguía intentado aparentar indiferente y sonriendo cordialmente (aunque se veía bastante forzado) a los demás matones. Desde que nos habíamos hecho amigos los dos guardias lo pasaban peor a la hora de verme en mis torturas, e intentaban escabullirse cuanto antes.

Cogí aire cuando mis dos amigos desaparecieron de vista y doblé las rodillas, preparándome.

— Isabella, Isabella —Bellamy chasqueó la lengua—, no te prepares tan deprisa. ¿Y si yo tuviese cosas de qué hablar contigo?

— Pues yo no las tengo —repliqué y eché a correr hacia la puerta que no se había cerrado del todo, gracias a Paul.

Los gritos de asombro de los cinco hombres alcanzaron mis orejas y pude oír sus pesadas pisadas moverse por la sala. Pero yo les llevaba ventaja y sabía cuál era mi destino. Me había estudiado la ruta que Paul había pintado en un mapa que había conseguido (aunque estaba algo anticuado) y pronto estaba subiendo escaleras y más escaleras hasta que mis muslos ardieron.

Lo que parecía una lisa pared de uno de los largos pasillos era mi destino final. Una rejilla gris que daba a los conductos de ventilación fue presa de un destornillador que Paul había mangado. Supongo que mi amigo vampiro había previsto mis problemas de altura y por eso había puesto allí una silla, o quizás habrían sido los de mantenimiento.

Al enterarme de que Paul pretendía que entrara por los conductos de ventilación me sentí casi defraudada. ¿De verdad iba a convertir nuestra misión de rescate en algo tan cliché? Pero Paul me hizo notar que los de Capitolio no habían sido bombardeados con tantas escenas de espías/criminales que sucedían en los conductos de ventilación como yo.

Acabé de quitar todos los tornillos justo cuando los matones aparecieron en el pasillo. Por un momento había creído que los había perdido, pero eran más tenaces y eficientes de lo que esperaba.

— Sayonara, baby —me despedí y de un bote me deslicé en el estrecho tubo.

Otra de las ventajas del conducto de ventilación era que ninguno de los guardias, musculosos y grandotes como eran, cabían por allí de ninguna manera. Una de las desventajas era que empecé a sentirme oprimida y a acordarme de la caja de cristal y eso me llevó a tener visiones de que el conducto se llenaba de sangre. Es normal, entonces, que tardara unos cuantos minutos más de lo esperado en llegar a la sala de control.

Era una habitación azulada, con varias extrañas mesas alargadas que casi parecían la pantalla de un ordenador y un extraño holograma delante de cada una de ellas. Había tan solo cuatro pobres desgraciados que muy concentrados en su trabajo no parecían (uno estaba roncando contra la mesa, su holograma emitiendo extraños colores) otros dos, uno de ellos la única chica, jugaban a una guerra de pulgares y el último se estaba depilando las cejas mirándose en el reflejo que había en una de las mesas apagadas).

No pude evitar un resoplido de desdén, no era de extrañar que la seguridad de las cámaras fuese tan mala. Me pregunté quién era el Jefe de Informáticos que de hecho sí que estaba de parte de los rebeldes y había provocado tal holgazanería.

Paul me había dicho que era un hombre rondando a sus treinta, con el pelo rubio y gafas de culo de botella. Esa descripción tan solo podía pertenecer al que estaba durmiendo.

"_¡Solo mi suerte!_" pensé.

Al menos el tío, creo que se llamaba Nestor, era el que más cerca estaba de mí. Silbé la melodía de cuatro notas que de Katniss, la señal que él había de oír para echar a todos de la habitación con una excusa (incluido él mismo para no levantar sospechas). No pasó nada, de forma que lo volví a intentar.

— ¡Despierta! —siseé.

De repente un súbito viento agitó los papeles del suelo y Nestor cayó al suelo. ¿Viento? ¿En una habitación tan cerrada como esa?

— Paul —adiviné.

Sentí una mezcla de furia y afecto dirigida hacia el vampiro de pelo negro. Esa era _mi_ misión, todas las responsabilidades caían en mí. Lo habíamos planeado de esa manera porque Paul no cabría por el conducto de ventilación y Nestor sospecharía demasiado al verle. Pero él no podía resistir el impulso de ayudarme y _tenía_ que poner en peligro toda la misión tan solo por un pequeño detalle que acabaría solucionando. Por otra parte _estaba_ poniendo en peligro todo un plan que había diseñado cuidadosamente para ayudarme, eso se merecía puntos a su favor.

— ¡Quince! —exclamó levantándose de golpe y dándose en la cabeza con la mesa.

"_¿Otro matemático que sueña en ecuaciones?_" pensé divertida.

Nestor gimió y se acarició la cabeza— Otra vez esa estúpida pesadilla con las integrales —le oí murmurar.

"_Al menos no es como Beetee. Pobre hombre, tener ese tipo de pesadillas… aunque las mías son infinitamente peores_" hice una mueca al recordar mi sueño de la noche anterior. Desde que había salido de la Arena por segunda vez, los pocos sueños que recordaba eran unas horribles pesadillas que me tenían temblando y a veces hasta llorando al despertarme.

Nestor miró a su alrededor con confusión y yo aproveché ese momento para volver a silbar la corta melodía. Los ojos del informático volaron a la rejilla tras la que me ocultaba y pude ver como sus ojos se entrecerraban, calculadores.

— ¡Ay! —gritó agarrándose la cabeza y sobreactuando de tal manera que no pude resistir el impulso de hacer una mueca— ¡Mi cabeza!

Los otros tres dejaron sus actividades "superimportantes" y se fijaron en su jefe. Entonces Nestor puso los ojos en blanco y fingió desmayarse.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó la chica, preocupada.

Sus compañeros no parecían tener tanta urgencia, uno de ellos había vuelto a su depilación de cejas y el otro se había puesto a mover su dedo de un lado a otro de su mesa y haciendo el extraño holograma azul se fuera encendiendo y apagando gradualmente. La chica les miró con incredulidad y se puso de pie, su silla haciendo un ruido espantoso al ser arrastrada por el suelo de piedra. Ninguno reaccionó.

— ¡Chicos! —la chica le dio una colleja al que estaba dibujando— ¡Tenemos que llevarle a la enfermería!

El pobre chico castaño se pasó la mano por donde le acababan de golpear haciendo un puchero— Seguro que está bien —le restó importancia.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y tiró de su brazo. Al pasar por el lado del de las cejas también le dio una colleja y le obligo a levantarle, cogiéndole de la oreja.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay, aaaay! —iba diciendo el de las cejas lastimosamente.

La chica les soltó cuando estaban delante del pobre Nestor— Dagon, tú cógele las piernas. Gaspar, tú ocúpate de los brazos.

El de las cejas, ahora Dagon, resopló al agarrarle las espinillas a Nestor. Entre él y Gaspar apenas lograron levantarle unos centímetros y empezaron a resoplar.

— Lo que hay que ver —la chica se pasó una mano por la cara—. Cambio de planes —anunció—, vosotros dos os encargáis cada uno de una pierna y yo me ocupo de los brazos.

Esa segunda opción funcionó mejor, y consiguieron sacar al "inconsciente" Nestor (que no sé cómo se aguantaba las ganas de echarse a reír) al cabo de un par de minutos.

Maniobré para quedarme boca arriba pero con los pies frente a la rejilla. Entonces, de una fuerte patada, envié al frágil metal chocando contra el suelo. Me giré para quedar boca abajo y empecé a reptar marcha atrás. Acabé colgando del agujero y con el corazón latiéndome a mil al notar nada más que aire bajo mis pies.

— Vamos, Bella —me dije con los dientes apretados—. No seas estúpida.

Sabía que el suelo estaba a medio metro de mis pies, pero eso no evitaba que mi mente evocara todas aquellas caídas por el agujero. Al final me infunde de valor y me dejé caer, respirando más aliviada cuando pude sentir el suelo firme.

Corrí hacia la puerta y la bloqueé con ayuda de unos cables. Luego me puse frente a la mesa en la que antes estaba el chico castaño y saqué de mi bolsillo el papelito que me había escrito Paul con todos los pasos a seguir.

En realidad no habrían sido necesarias tantas hojas llenas de instrucciones, pues una vez pillado el truco de cómo manejarse era bastante parecido a mi portátil (que Paul me había regalado juntamente con un estudio de grabación bajo mi salón) tan solo que lo hacía todo con mis dedos. Estaba segura que con lo que sabía de ordenadores y con la intuición innata que parecíamos poseer mi generación para este tipo de cosas habría conseguido descifrarlo yo sola.

Sin embargo los escritos de Paul me sirvieron para llegar a mi objetivo más rápidamente. Enviar una emisión urgente a todas las televisiones de Panem… ¿a quién se le ocurría tener una sala de control que pudiese hacer estas cosas en el mismo lugar en el que hay los prisioneros?

Saqué un pen-drive rosa fosforito y busqué donde enchufarlo. Entré en pánico al no encontrar ninguna torre, ni ninguna base con puertos para USB. ¿Y si los habían considerado obsoletos y ya no inventaban cosas como esas?

_¿Por qué co-diantres Paul no había previsto algo como esto?_

Mis ojos recorrieron la sala llena de maquinaria con nerviosismo. Sabía que se me agotaba el tiempo, que los guardias debían de estar comprobando todas las habitaciones con acceso a conductos de ventilación y que los cuatro informáticos no tardarían demasiado en aparecer de nuevo por allí.

Miré las notas de Paul: _Connectar el USB con el puerto de la torre central_.

Puerto de la torre central… la torre central…

Una especie de caja negra, grande y con muchas lucecitas captó mi mirada. Me sonaba a algo que había visto en alguna película… Decidí que era mi mejor opción y con largas zancadas me planté delante de la extraña caja.

Casi me sentí mareada al ver tantas luces, botones, cables, etiquetas y, afortunadamente, puertos USB. Enchufé mi bonito pen en una ranura al lado de O.12 que interpretaba que significaba Ordenador 12, que era el número que había visto en un borde de la mesa.

— Espero que funcione —recé—, espero que funcione.

Corrí de nuevo frente al holograma y respiré aliviada al ver que era así. Alzando una mano seguí lo que decía la fina caligrafía de Paul y sonreí al llegar a la parte donde en la mesa me preguntaba si estaba segura de que quería emitir esa grabación. Me pedía una contraseña de cinco números y, sin saber qué hacer, puse aquellos que sabía que abrían mi celda. Dos, cinco, ocho, siete, tres.

— ¿Quién es tan idiota de poner la misma contraseña, que seguro que sabe un montón de gente, para tantas cosas? —me pregunté al ver como se encendían todos los hologramas y el símbolo del Capitolio aparecía en cada una de ellas.

En alguna parte habían de haber altavoces, pues el himno de Panem retumbó en la habitación haciendo temblar el suelo. Solté una maldición debido a la sorpresa, pero no me dio mucho tiempo a hacer nada más porque las pantallas mostraron un diente de león delante de un sol poniente.

— _It started out as a feeling…_ —hice una mueca al escuchar mi voz, nunca acababa a acostumbrarme del todo—, _which then grew into a hope_ —salían entonces los ojos hambrientos de un niño del 11 mirando al cielo—. _Which then turned into a quiet thougt_ —ah, mira, allí salía yo después de la muerte de Lucy despotricando contra el sistema—, _which then turned into a quiet word_ —y allí Katniss con las bayas, que lío montó con eso—. _And then that word grew louder and louder_ —los primeros levantamientos en los Distritos (entre ellos el 9) salieron en esa frase, nunca me atreví a preguntar de dónde los había sacado Paul— _'till it was a battle cry_ —un montón de gente coreando "sin-sa-jo" con el símbolo en diferentes partes (banderas, camisetas, grafitis en las paredes) a la vez que atacaban el edificio de la justicia—. _I'll come back_ —un aerodeslizador sacándome de la Arena—_ when you call me_ —Luke gritando desolado_—, no need to say goodbye_ —Oliver y yo abrazándonos con Tobías en medio, todos con lágrimas.

Me alegraba que Paul hubiese decidido poner esas últimas imágenes, eran un tributo a mi familia para que supiesen que estaba bien. Durante el resto de la canción salían imágenes de soldados, batallas, Obama, despedidas, reencuentros, muchos abrazos, Caspian y Susan besándose, Johanna, Finnick y yo en un abrazo colectivo, la gente del 13, los Distritos atacados, la-segunda-estrella-a-la-derecha-y-todo-recto-hasta-el-amanecer, más abrazos, lágrimas y por último una niña de apenas cinco años diciendo adiós con la manita.

Cuando terminó la canción salía un pequeño texto en la pantalla negra donde daba ánimos a los rebeldes para seguir luchando por sus ideales, y salía mi nombre debajo de todo. Decidí entones que era una buena idea salir por piernas mientras podía. Saqué los cables que bloqueaban el paño y corrí por, los sorprendentemente vacíos pasillos, hasta mi celda.

Sintiéndome extrañamente segura pulsé la contraseña y susurré la clave. La puerta se abrió y me relajé al ver que no me esperaba nadie (por un momento estaba segura de que el Presidente iba a estar esperándome el mismo para interrogarme).

Mi tranquilidad y extraña felicidad de hacer un trabajo bien hecho se mantuvo hasta que estuve a punto de tumbarme en el colchón.

Pues encima de las oscuras sábanas azules descansaba una perfecta rosa blanca.

Fue entonces cuando sentí el miedo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y Bella ha vuelto a sacar su traje de misión imposible. Mirad, si hasta en estos momentos, a pesar de estar sufriendo solo-yo-se-cuántas torturas hace más por la rebelión que Katniss, la Chica en Llamas debería ponerse las pilas.**

**PititMasenSwan: Todo el mundo recibió tus besos y tu alegría jajja (interpreto con eso que fuiste a verla también en el estreno). También lo supongo XD. Me alegra que lo hayas notado (lo de "tu novia te espera, Luckie")! Jajaja. Paylor está celosa y muy posesiva con Luke, las soldados de la patrulla la han hecho sonsacar porque se portaba tan raro y por eso han empezado a actuar como perros guardianes. Pobre Emmet jajaja. Que cierto, aunque ahora debería estar estudiando para un examen de matemáticas (que esta semana no tenía uno, no tenía DOS, el mundo me odia).**

**Besos, CF98**

**PD: Para todos aquellos que estén como yo, estudiando a full para unos exámenes *****. ¡Buena suerte! **


	15. Capítulo 15: Motivaciones

**Vale, gente, ¡disfrutadlo! (y comentad luego, claro)**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío.**

**Capítulo 15: Motivaciones**

Más o menos los días se establecieron en una rutina. Aparte de entrenamientos con Tyra y alguna que otra escaramuza por parte de los pocos Agentes de la Paz que quedaban, que se habían apoderado de una pequeña parte del sur del Distrito, no había gran cosa que hacer.

El número de soldados había aumentado un poco, al parecer el General Daniels creía oportuno algo más de refuerzos hasta que el Capitolio abandonara la escena del todo (y teniendo en cuenta los avances que llevábamos en diversos Distritos no creía que faltase demasiado). Eso implicaba que tuvimos que acampar también en las casas abandonadas alrededor del Edificio, más aquellos pocos que se quedaban vigilando el Cuartel. Al menos las tareas no tocaban tan a menudo, ese era el consuelo que encontrábamos todos los soldados.

Lamentablemente esos nuevos soldados significaban más cejas levantadas al ver la amistad entre Tyra y yo, significaban más rumores que creía que había dejado atrás y nuevas bromas de mal gusto. Días atrás eso habría supuesto que pasara menos tiempo con Tyra, que me sintiese observado a todas horas y todo eso. Pero mi casi muerte unos días atrás había puesto en orden mis prioridades. Y pasar tiempo entre los amigos y a familia (aunque a lo de la familia mucho no podía hacerle en esos momentos) era lo más importante de todo.

Pero eso no evitaba que me marchase a hacer patrullas de vigilancia cuando Tyra estaba ocupada. Era una tarea que me sacrificaba a hacer y a intercambiar a otros soldados en vez de las cocinas o esas de limpieza general.

La verdad era que mucho de los soldados estaban contentos de intercambiarme las tareas. ¡Qué vagos! ¿Y esos eran los que tenían que conquistar el país?

.

.

Estaba en una de mis patrullas, esta durante el atardecer. La pistola se me clavaba incómodamente en la espalda y estaba seguro que iba a acabar con una marca de la correa en el hombro. Hacía mucho viento ese día y el polvo que se levantaba hacía que tuviese que estar casi siempre con los ojos entrecerrados.

Evan Lynch me acompañaba. Miraba de un lado a otro constantemente y hasta temí que el pobre acabase con daños en el cuello. Se toqueteaba nerviosamente la correa de la pistola y de vez en cuando chutaba alguna que otra piedra.

Eso tan solo podía significar dos cosas; que se sentía inquieto o preocupado por algo o que tenía unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño.

Me decanté por la primera.

— ¿Qué Evan? —me puse una mano en la nuca, incómodo— ¿Cómo te va la vida?

Evan parecía tan incómodo como yo y me miró con unos ojos algo aterrorizados— Bien —susurró tan flojito que apenas pude oírle.

— ¿Sí? —sonreí amablemente— ¿Todo bien? —asintió— ¿Las chicas también bien?

— Soy gay —dijo secamente.

No me esperaba eso para nada— ¡Oh! —resistí el impulso de apartarme— ¿Los chicos bien, entonces?

— Mi novio está en el trece —explicó retorciendo la correa—, no estaba muy feliz cuando se enteró que me habían destinado aquí.

Podía imaginar el porqué. Estaba seguro que Oliver habría estado igual de consternado al enterarse, aunque Oliver era mi hermano y no mi… ¡No me miréis así! Esta era una de las situaciones más incómodas que me había encontrado en mucho tiempo.

— Mi madre tampoco estaba muy contenta —añadió Evan—. Mi padre también era un soldado en el trece, murió un par de días después de que llegara aquí. Fue uno de los que fueron enviados al 4. Todo el mundo decían, bueno, dice que soy muy joven.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Diecinueve —contestó orgullosamente.

Era más joven de lo que pensaba. Costaba de creer que lo hubiesen enviado a la batalla con tan poca experiencia como debía tener.

— ¿Y entonces por qué tienes ahora estas caras tan largas?

Evan suspiró— Empiezo a creer que quizás tenían razón al decir que no estaba hecho para esto —confesó—. No soy un buen soldado, Luke. N-no paro de tener pesadillas sobre los hombres a los que he matado.

— No pueden ser tantos —traté de animarle.

— Trece —dijo tragando saliva.

¡Ala! Eso eran más del triple que yo ¿cuándo había tenido ocasión este chico de matar a tanta gente? Aunque, claro, él había estado aquí desde el principio, y seguramente había tenido que pelearse contra los Agentes que estuviesen aquí.

— A todos nos pasa —estuve a punto de pasarle una mano por los hombros de manera reconfortante pero me lo pensé mejor.

— Me pregunto —Evan casi parecía olvidarse de que yo estaba allí con él y que debíamos estar vigilando que no hubiese ningún Agente o algo por el estilo—, me pregunto… —dejó la frase en el aire un buen par de minutos—. A veces me pregunto si estamos haciendo lo correcto —confesó al final con un susurro—. Si quizás no estábamos mejor antes. Si quizás rendirnos es nuestra mejor opción.

Admitiré que en esos momentos no tenía ni idea de qué contestarle al pobre. Evan había crecido en el 13 y, aunque algo militarizado (o al menos según lo que me había explicado Tyra), había crecido con comida suficiente, sin la presión de los Juegos o con los Agentes de la Paz y sus normas capitolinas respirándote en la nuca. Seguramente no había perdido a seres queridos (a parte de su padre, según me acababa de contar) a manos del Capitolio.

No podía ponerme en su lugar. Sentía odio hacia el Capitolio y todo lo que representaba. Les odiaba por todo lo que me habían hecho desde que era un niño y por eso no lograba comprender del todo por qué esto no podía ser lo correcto.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea genial. Bueno, quizás no era tan buena, pero serviría para recordarle a Evan porqué estábamos luchando, más que explicárselo. Eché a correr en dirección contraria a la que íbamos y le grité para que me siguiese.

— Pero, ¿a dónde vamos? —Evan no parecía tener problemas para mantenerse a mi altura, después de todo era el soldado más rápido que teníamos.

— Ahora lo verás —le sonreí y me volví a sentir incómodo al ver que me devolvía la sonrisa ¿de verdad tenía que decirme que era gay? Ya no podría volver a mirarle de la misma manera.

Tanto tiempo de patrullas había supuesto que me conociese el Distrito bastante bien. Conocía los callejones que me llevarían de manera más rápida a mi destino, las calles más fácilmente transitables. Al poco rato ya se veía el hospital entre los demás almacenes (aunque en realidad el hospital era simplemente otro de los almacenes que habíamos destinado a los enfermos y heridos).

Evan me miró, confundido— ¿El hospital?

Había pasado mucho tiempo allí en los días después de mi recuperación, pues Amanda Kinney consideraba que me encontraba lo bastante bien como para emborracharme (a pesar de que yo ya le había insistido que me encontraba perfectamente y todo había sido idea de Jacobs), me iría bien ayudar a aquellos que estaban pasando por circunstancias parecidas a la mía.

Solo hace falta decir que Bella habría durado poco allí sin desmayarse.

El hospital no estaba demasiado lleno de heridos, pero una cantidad razonable ocupaba sus salas. Habían tanto enfermos de gripe como aquellos que habían recibido el disparo de una bala, aunque sobretodo había de los del segundo tipo.

— Tu llevas más tiempo aquí que yo —le dije—, así que supongo que debes saber más bien que yo lo que le ha pasado a esta gente —hice un gesto con la mano como para abarcar lo que me rodeaba.

Evan miró nerviosamente a su alrededor y tragó saliva.

— Por favor. Paso. Disculpen —un par de hombres, malgastados por la guerra, se estaban abriendo paso mientras intentaban no dejar caer al tercero que estaban transportando entre los dos.

— ¿Es eso…? —los ojos de Evan se abrieron como naranjas.

— Vamos a llevarlo con los demás —nos explicó el ciudadano con un gruñido y señaló con la cabeza a una esquina del almacén, ya se acumulaba un escalofriante número de gente.

— Ha muerto a causa de la infección —aclaró el otro.

No parecía preocuparles demasiado el que estuviésemos aquí, quizás porque veían que éramos soldados, quizás porque nos reconocían, quizás porque ya me habían visto por allí antes.

Empujé a Evan, para que se apartara del camino de los dos hombres.

— ¿Todo esto…?

— Bombas —me encogí de hombros—, Agentes de la Paz, es lo más probable.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —Evan empezó a hiperventilar.

— Estás teniendo dudas sobre porqué luchamos —le susurré—, te he traído aquí para recordarte el porqué. Luchamos por la libertad, luchamos por nosotros mismos. Esta gente, a pesar de todo, sigue luchando, por sus familias, por un futuro mejor. Las cosas han llegado demasiado lejos y por eso la gente se ha levantado, Evan. Luchamos para que todo esto —señale a nuestro alrededor— no vuelva a pasar. Si nos rendimos todo este sufrimiento, todo lo que hemos pasado, habrá sido en vano. Toda esa gente —apunté al rincón de los muertos— habrá muerto por nada, igual que tu padre.

Evan apretó los puños ante la mención de su padre. Al parecer ese era un tema delicado, pero esperaba que sirviese como para hacerle ver la verdad de la vida.

— Una vez oí a alguien decir que la gente no sale a rebelarse a la calle hasta que sus hijos no tienen qué comer —dije—. Esta gente ya lo ha sufrido y está intentando cambiarlo, está intentando darte un futuro en el que vivir. ¡No puedes dejarles de lado, Evan!

» Sé que es duro y sé que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo. Pero acobardarnos y echarnos atrás no servirá de nada, no ahora. Debemos ser fuertes, Evan, ser fuertes ahora y en todo lo que vendrá. Hemos escogido luchar, y seguiremos peleando hasta el final. Pelearemos hasta que hayamos logrado librarnos de las cadenas que nos esclavizan al Capitolio y hayamos podido ser libres de una vez por todas.

» ¡Lucharemos por nuestra libertad y la de nuestro pueblo!

— ¿Esperabas gritos de guerra, o algo? —la voz de Amanda Kinney me sacó del trance en el que me había metido.

Incómodo, bajé el brazo que había subido a forma de puño victorioso al final de mi discurso. Quizás debería decirle a Bella que no me volviese a poner más veces el Señor de los Anillos, o Braveheart, o 300 o… veo que captáis la idea.

Evan me miraba con la boca entreabierta y unos ojos enormes— Woooow.

Amanda rio— Reserva tus arengas para la batalla, soldado.

Decidí entonces que era mejor volverme al Edificio de la Justicia, quizás Tyra había acabado ya su reunión con los demás dirigentes. Al menos parecía haberle sacado a Evan sus dudas, y hasta creo que había llegado a motivar a varios de los heridos.

Pero mejor si nadie le comentaba eso a nadie más, especialmente a Tyra.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Amanda sí que se chivó a Tyra y mi Comandante me estuvo mirando socarronamente y haciendo comentarios patrióticos por lo bajo. Pero me acabó felicitando por mi buen carisma, ya que Evan parecía más decidido a luchar que nunca.

Estábamos la mayoría de soldados en el comedor del Edificio de la Justicia, bueno, la sala donde solíamos pasar el rato y estaban la radio y la televisión. Saul y yo jugábamos a cartas mientras las mujeres reían de algo con Evan y Zeph Bray y los demás estaban teniendo una batalla campal por el mando de la televisión.

— ¡No quiero más noticias del Capitolio! —gritaba Jaden Hyde.

— ¡Pues te aguantas, yo sí! —replicaba uno de los nuevos soldados, Smith.

— ¡Llevamos días con CapitolTV! —protestó Liam Dale.

Pero Smith no soltaba el mando y eso había causado que varios soldados se le lanzaran encima. No era un escenario demasiado preocupante, ya había pasado un par de veces antes.

Y fue ese el panorama que quedó congelado al salir en la pantalla el símbolo del Capitolio y al sonar el himno por los altavoces que habían esparcidos en la habitación.

— ¿Será un mensaje del Capitolio? —preguntó Liam Dale preocupado.

Tyra y los demás oficiales también debieron de haber oído el himno, porque pudimos oír sus pisadas precipitarse por la escalera.

Entonces oí la voz de Bella, cantando una canción que no había cantado hasta ahora, y fui yo el que me lancé encima de mis compañeros soldados para llegar frente a la televisión. Ellos fueron comprensivos y no opusieron mucha resistencia, aunque alguno insultó a todos mis ancestros al clavarle un codo o una rodilla en mis ansias de pasar.

Me sorprendí al verme a mí mismo gritando en la pantalla, estaba de rodillas y mirando al cielo. Reconocí los escombros que me rodeaban como una de las calles del Distrito 8, y supe que eso había pasado después de la muerte de Mayer, donde dejé toda mi rabia descargarse. Me pregunté cómo Bella había conseguido esas imágenes. Luego me invadió el alivio al darme cuenta de que si mi hermanita podía ponerse a hacer vídeos musicales significaba que estaba viva y sana.

No le presté demasiada atención al resto del video desde entonces. A la letra de la canción sí, pues en ella Bella me aseguraba que iba a volver, que no tenía por qué decir adiós. Y aunque quizás fuera una canción que ella no había escrito (¿Estos dos no salen en las Crónicas de Narnia? ¡Oh! Ya decía yo que la canción me sonaba de algo… solo Bella) pensaba tomármelo como si fuese en serio y ella me lo estuviese prometiendo.

— Te tomo tu palabra en eso, volveremos a vernos —le susurré a la televisión al acabarse la canción.

Fue entonces cuando sentí la mano que se había apoyado de forma reconfortante en mi hombro. No me sorprendió ver que era a Tyra a quien le pertenecía esa mano. Me miraba con ojos tristes y comprensivos y con una media sonrisa para intentar evitar que cayera en desánimo.

La seguí a la calle cuando los soldados empezaron a comentar, en voces no muy bajas, el vídeo que acabábamos de ver.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo con Hesperis? —sugirió.

No dijimos nada en todo el proceso de ensillar a la yegua de mi familia, que he de admitir que tenía bastante abandonada. Agradecí el silencio que Tyra me estaba dando para que pudiese aclarar mis pensamientos.

La ayudé a subir en un alarde de la caballerosidad que me caracterizaba y pude ver como se mordía el labio y rodaba los ojos. Estuve a punto de sonreír, pero en cambio me subí al caballo delante de Tyra (ya había cometido una vez el error de dejarla ir delante y que ella llevara las riendas de Hesperis… nunca más. ¡Esa mujer montaba como si el mismísimo diablo le estuviese pisando los talones! Había acabado tan mareado que el mundo me dio vueltas por tres minutos enteros). Sus fuertes brazos envolvieron mi cintura y me sentí algo mejor.

— ¡Hya! —espoleé a Hesperis y sus cascos resonaron en el pavimento de piedra de forma bastante sonora.

El aire que nos revolvía el pelo y la ropa me ayudó a aclarar mis pensamientos, aunque todo eso casi se fue al garete cuando Tyra se tuvo que apretar más a mí para no caerse. ¡Santo Cielo!

Ejem, sí, pensamientos claros… y puros. ¡Piensa en cachorritos, Luke! ¡Oliver con un tanga! ¡Lo que sea!

Pronto llegamos a las afueras. Ya tan solo había fábricas, algún que otro conjunto de casas y otras edificaciones, como pequeños pueblos, y tierra yerma. Dejé que Hesperis pasara al paso en uno de aquellos páramos.

— Hace un bonito día, ¿eh? —intenté sacar un tema.

Tyra suspiró y se aparó de mí. Contuve el impulso de suspirar yo también, ¿por qué echaba tanto de menos que estuviese abrazada a mi cintura?

— Luke… —empezó Tyra con un tono que dejaba claro que no tenía bien pensado qué quería decir— Luke —dijo de nuevo tras aclararse la garganta, esta vez podía ver un deje del tono Comandante asomando—. Sé que ahora mismo debe de ser algo difícil saber que tu hermana está viva, a salvo y que no puedes hacer nada para rescatarla.

Tyra ya me había dicho varias veces en ocasiones anteriores que no había planes en el Distrito 13 para rescatar a los vencedores que habían sido secuestrados por el Capitolio. No tenían la seguridad de que una misión como esa pudiese funcionar ni tampoco de que mereciese la pena. A mí eso me daba cada vez más seguridad de que estrangularles me haría sentir mucho mejor.

— No es solo eso —dije tras un rato de silencio—. Es también que —agradecí que Tyra estaba montada detrás de mí no podía verme la cara—. Sé que Bella estaba bien, hasta ahora. Pero estoy seguro de que esto le va a causar muchas repercusiones, seguramente muy malas. No sé en qué estado está mi hermana, pero temo que en el que esté a partir de estos momentos sea mucho peor. Y solo para decirme que volveré a casa.

— No creo que sea solo eso —dijo Tyra con voz seria—. Estoy segura de que Bella ha utilizado este número para incrementar las fuerzas de los rebeldes utilizando las influencias que tiene como Chica Vampiro y también para motivar a los mismos rebeldes, para hacerles seguir peleando —de repente la oí reír entre dientes—. Un poco como hiciste tú con Evan el otro día, supongo que ya sé porque sois hermanos.

Hice un puchero y me giré para mirarla— ¿De verdad? ¿Estamos teniendo aquí una conversación tranquilizadora y profunda y me sales con bromas? —fingí estar ofendido.

Tyra rio, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era su risa— Tú haces bromas todo el rato.

— Pero yo soy genial —saqué pecho.

Ella volvió a reír y me pegó en el brazo. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, mirando el paisaje. No era un paisaje muy bonito, los campos del Distrito 9 eran mucho más alegres.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó Tyra con un ligero codazo.

Me mordí la lengua para contestarle que con ella todo volvía estar mejor— Mejor, gracias.

— Bueno —sonrió burlonamente—, si tú me cubres las espaldas yo también habría de cubrirte las tuyas.

Decidí allí y entonces que conseguiría de alguna manera que Tyra y Bella llegasen a conocerse algún día. Las dos eran muy importantes para mí, y tan solo podía cruzar los dedos y esperar, cuando ese encuentro se realizara, que se llevaran bien.

Y entonces sería un hombre plenamente feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aissh, que monos todos, ¿a que sí? Luke, Tyra, Evan… ¿Bella y Paylor se llevarán bien? ¿Vosotras que creéis?**

**PititaMasenSwan: Jajaja, cuando salió Paylor una amiga mía me miró con cara rara y me susurro ¿**_**esa es Paylor**_**? Cierto, Bella tendría que empezar a darle consejo a Katniss sobre cómo reaccionar en ciertas situaciones (y también sobre como dejar a ciertos mejores amigos de lado para acabar con el amor de su vida). Jajaja, es que no podía no ponerlo. Creo que todo el mundo se acordó de la cancioncilla (sip, yo también ajaj). Bueno, pero si Snow lo hace todos estaremos disfrutando el espectáculo (hasta Bellamy, que seguro que se alegra de no ser al que le toca recibir el sarcasmo). Claro, vuestras mentes son muy inocentes y santas, y Luke y también Bella os las mancillan jajaja (admítelo, lo de Oliver con tanga te ha perturbado). Yo y un amigo mío lo hicimos, lamentablemente el resto del cine no y nos quedamos bastante avergonzados jajaj.**

**Besos, CF98**


End file.
